Cailey on Deck
by SprouseGoose
Summary: This is an idea I had for a good Cailey story. It will involve elements and topics that Disney will never show on air, but I hope to keep true to the personalities and histories of the characters. I do not own these characters.
1. A Start from the Skydeck

Okay, this is my first try at a fanfic, so please be gentle. Again, I don't own these characters.

It was a clear night on the Skydeck as both Cody and Zack were both at their respective posts. Even though it was a beautiful night, it was very slow for the twins. In fact, Zack had his head on the smoothie bar counter snoring loudly. Cody looked over at him and sighed as he finished folding the last towel from the dryer. Cody was kicking himself for washing and drying all the towels already. After this last towel, he had nothing to do and still over an hour left on his ship. As he placed the last towel in the cabinet, Cody sat back on his stool and begin to think. "Here's to another night as the S.S. Tipton's towel boy...thanks again, Zack...".

He pulled out the calendar at the towel counter so he could double check his upcoming shifts when something caught his attention. "Wow, I can't believe its only 3 weeks until Bailey and my first anniversary". As he sat and thought, he immediately thought of his girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile as he pictured his beautiful Bailey. He truly did feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He thought about his six month plan he had devised to win her heart. And miracle of miracles, it had worked. She was now his, and everything was so much better than he could ever have imagined. Not only was she the most beautiful girl he had ever see, but she was smart, sweet, kind and generous, but she not only accepted Cody for he was but actually embraced it.

Cody knew he would do anything to make her happy. He knew that they had their arguments, but none of them major disagreements. He merely believed it was the result of two intelligent, strong minded people having the occasional clash in ideas. Most of the time, they were on the same page on things. He embraced the fact that she was strong willed and independent. All of his life he had waited to find someone who could go toe to toe with him and shared his interests. In Bailey, he found that and more. Cody decided he needed to do something special for their upcoming anniversary. He wanted to be able to show Bailey just how much she meant to him.

As he sat back and thought, someone came up behind him. It was Bailey. She looked around and saw the Skydeck was empty. She looked over and saw Zack sleeping on the smoothie counter and rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised about that, but sometimes it still amazed her how two identical twins could be so completely different.

Maybe it was their different personalities, but she never had any trouble telling the twins apart. Sure, they both were handsome, but her Cody had something else about him that made her fall so completely for him. She could see he was deep in thought, and she smiled at the adorable face he had when he was deep in thought. She stood back for a moment and wondered what his mind was so focused on tonight. Maybe it was the physics homework they had or the history paper do the next week. Or maybe, she smiled, its me.

She felt truly lucky that he belonged to her. She thought back to their first date at the Hannah Montana concert in Hawaii. She had been right, it was the best date ever. They had had a wonderful time. She recalled, during an intermission, asking Cody what he had meant about his six month plan. He had flushed in embarrassment as he explained his plan to her. She thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. No one had ever gone through so much trouble for her.

She know my parents tried to show her their love, but with nine other sisters, the love had to be shared around. And then there was Moose. What had she been thinking? He always told her what to do and thought he knew what was best for her. And when he came on board for the corn festival, he hadn't changed one bit. Thinking of the corn festival did make her smile though. Even though she knew now why he did it for her, she couldn't believe at the time that Cody had done that for her. She had always know he was smart, sweet and kind, but what he did touched her.

She wanted to thank him so much for it, so she looked over and saw him smiling talking with Zack and Woody. Bailey remembered thinking that he had such a great smile and was looking so cute in his western wear. Then Moose happened again. Yeah, it was good seeing him again, but she thought it was more just seeing something from home. She thought she would have been just as happy seeing Zeke Miller's pig. And then Moose dropped his little bomb on her and flustered here. She knew she was missing Kettlecorn. Bailey was so confused that she asked Cody what he thought she should do. He stammered a bit but finally told her to follow her heart. As she looked at him, she knew then what her heart was telling her. As much as Bailey missed Kettlecorn, the S.S. Tipton had become her new home and her new friends were her new family. She told Moose goodbye (and to herself, she wished Mary Lou good luck).

She remember thanking Cody for his help. He hadn't told her what to do but rather told her to trust her heart. She wanted to thank him for that and all he wanted was a hug. That hug. The hug that would change Bailey's life. As she felt myself being wrapped in his arms, she felt something she had never felt before. Yes, Bailey felt safe and secure, but she also felt something else that she had never experienced. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, and it seemed like the temperature had gone up about 30 degrees. But most of all, Bailey felt completely comfortable and at ease. As they broke apart, Cody smiled at her, a realization washed over her. Bailey had fallen for Cody. She don't know when it had happened, all she knew was that it had. Bailey didn't think there could have been a better feeling than being held in his arms. She would later learn that she was wrong. Feeling his lips on hers that first time was electric and she felt so alive.

Coming back from to the present, Bailey walked up behind Cody and wrapped her arms around him. A startled Cody turned just in time so that their lips met. After a long kiss, Bailey pulled back and could see the dopey grin Cody got when she kissed him. She smiled too. Oh how she loved seeing that look on his face. Bailey whispered to him, "Hi, Sweetie". Cody whispered back, "And hello to you too, Honey...I was just thinking about you." Bailey's smile widened and her butterflies were back in full force, "What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you." And she leaned back in for yet another delicious kiss.

_To be continued..._


	2. From a Smooch to a Smoothie Stain

_Chapter 2_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

After breaking apart from such a wonderful kiss, Cody found himself speechless. A part of his mind was secretly glad as he wouldn't be able to say anything to mess up such a great moment. Instead, he focused on staring into those beautiful brown eyes that left him weak in the knees. Cody felt himself getting completely lost in them when he heard Bailey giggling. Coming back to reality, Cody was confused and simply said "Huh?". Bailey was smiling. "Did you hear what I said?". Cody got a sheepish look at his face as he admitted that he hadn't. "I asked what you were thinking about earlier...you know...about me". Having regained his senses, Cody smiled. "Well, our anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. I was thinking of ways we can celebrate it".

"Oh really? What ideas did you come up with?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Please, pretty please?" Bailey asked giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. You will just have to be patient my dear Bailey bunny."

"But Cody..."

"I have to find someway to keep you on your toes"

Giving a fake pout, Bailey replied "Do you really?"

Cody gave a chuckle. "Yes, I do...Besides, you said you were thinking about me too. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, well it was kind of slow at One of a Kind tonight too, so I was thinking about our stop in San Francisco in a few days. I was wondering what you wanted to see there."

"Well, I was talking to Zack earlier and for once, I actually agreed with him. I wouldn't mind visiting Alcatraz."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know, besides it being a famous prison, it was once an Union garrison during the Civil War. Besides...maybe if seeing what the inside of a prison looks like, it will make Zack less likely to end up in one..."

"You really think he will end up in prison?"

"Well...probably not, but I did promise Mom when we came on board that I will try to keep him out of trouble"

"I don't think you've done a very good job of that" Bailey replied laughing.

"Well, what can I say...I got distracted"

"By what?"

"Hmmm...let me think. Could it be this Kansas farm girl I met" Cody said smiling and Bailey responded with her laugh she gives every time Cody says something so cheesy yet sweet.

"So, I distract you, huh?"

"Of course. What about you? What did you want to do in San Francisco?"

"Well, I wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge, see Chinatown and maybe get to ride a cable car."

"Sounds like a plan...want some company?"

"I would love some" Bailey says with a smile.

Cody and Bailey lean in to kiss again when they are interrupted. "Awww Man. I can't even sleep on the job without you two nauseating me!" Cody and Bailey both roll their eyes and simultaneously say "Hi, Zack..." Zack has woken up with a large smoothie stain from the counter on his shirt.

"Everytime I turn around, you two are acting all lovey dovey...don't you two ever give it a break?"

Bailey replied "Do you ever give it a break from pulling pranks, annoying Mr. Moseby and chasing after girls?"

"Of course not...but those are fun!"

Turning to Cody, Bailey sighs "Are you sure you two are actually brothers?"

"I think so...at least that's what Mom keeps telling me...I've had my doubts"

Zack buts in "Ha ha...very funny"

"Says the guy with a smoothie all over his shirt"

Zack pulls his shirt up and tastes it "Strawberry Banana I think"

Bailey wrinkles her nose "That's disgusting"

"What? Its not like you and Code-Red would no how to have fun if it was staring at you in the face"

Bailey huffs and is about to give Zack a piece of her mind when Cody pulls her back and whispers in her ear "Just remember...He'll be remembering all the fun he's having now in a few years when he's asking people if they want fries with their order"

Bailey starts to laugh. "You're right. Sorry"

Zach interrupts "Hey, what's so funny?"

Zack and Bailey both smile at him "Nothing..."

"Hey...I think you guys aren't telling me something"

A voice booms "Shouldn't you two be doing your jobs?"

The three teens turn and see Mr. Moseby.

Zack responds "There's nobody here."

Cody follows "Its been like this all night"

Moseby looks around and adjusts his pocket hanky "Oh...very well then. Well, clean up your areas and you may call it an evening"

Cody smiles "Already done, Mr. Moseby"

Zack responds "What about me? It'll take me forever to clean up the counter!"

Mr. Moseby replies "You should have thought about that beforehand. Cody, you may leave" With that, Mr. Moseby heads off.

Cody turns back to Bailey "How would you like to go for a walk on the deck and then I can escort back to your room?"

Smiling, "I'd love too"

Zack whines "What about me?"

Cody takes Bailey's hand in his and turns to Zack "What about you?"

"You really going to leave me all by myself?"

"You'll be fine. Besides, this ship is full of all kinds of fun. Maybe Bailey and I will go see what is right in front of us..." With that, Cody and Bailey walk off together.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Is Cody in the Doghouse?

_Chapter 3_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

_Outside of the door of Bailey and London's room._

"Thank you for walking me back to door, Cody"

"(smiling) Anytime"

Looking pensive, Bailey asks "Do you think Zack is right?"

"About what?"

"You know...about us and whether or not we have fun..."

"Well, do you have fun when we are together?" Cody asks with some worry.

"Of course I do. I have the most fun when I'm with you. I mean, we can be doing anything or nothing and I have a great time"

"Then why worry about what Zack said? I mean, how often is Zack right about anything?"

"I know. You're right. Sometimes I just wish Zack wouldn't give us such a hard time."

Pulling Bailey into a hug "He'll understand some day."

"Can it be soon?" Bailey said pulling back and laughing.

"You sure about that? Once he finally gets it, who do you think he will come to for help?" Cody said laughing too.

"I think I'd pay to see that...can I watch?"

"Of course...I'll need a witness to the day Zack comes to me for advice about a girl". Cody and Bailey both laugh at that.

"Maybe he should have earlier. I know for a fact that you know how to treat a girl right" Bailey teased.

"Thank you, sweetie, but I like to think you had a huge role in that."

"If you say so..." Bailey leans in and kisses Cody, this kiss more passionate. As they finally break way, Cody looks at Bailey. "This is my least favorite part of the day"

"What? Kissing me goodnight?"

"No...I quite enjoy that...a lot...its just that I know I have to now say goodnight to you and go back to my room."

Bailey nods "I know what you mean...I hate that I won't be able to see you again till before class tomorrow. Darn curfew..."

"Just think though...soon we will be seniors and then off to college. No curfew then."

Bailey smiles "Cody...you wild man!...Of course, we will still have to make sure we both get eight hours of sleep so we will be focused for the next day"

"That goes without saying. (pauses) You know..." Cody says wistfully.

"What?"

After thinking about it, "Nevermind..."

"Tell me"

"Maybe by then, we...you know...might be..."

"What?"

"...living together..."

Bailey smiles "Maybe so...I think I'd like that" and checks her watch and sighs "You better be going now if you don't want to get caught out after curfew."

Cody leans in and kisses Bailey again "Curfew be darned...Goodnight, Bailey"

"Goodnight, Cody"

Bailey slips into her room to find London sitting on her bed filing her nails. London looks up and sees Bailey come in.

"Where have you been?"

"Out with Cody."

Looking surprised "Again?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend"

"You should so break up with him..."

Looking exasperated, Bailey asks "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

"To find someone new...someone rich...maybe you could finally start dressing better"

"London, I don't want anyone new. I have the one I want. Besides, I thought Cody was your friend"

"Of course he is...why would you think he wasn't?"

"But...but...you just told me I should break up with him..."

"So?"

"You know London...sometimes I don't understand you at all"

"Well, you've been dating him for almost a year. Aren't you getting tired of dating the same person for so long? Sounds dull and boring to me"

"No, London, when you find the one, you hold on to it"

"But why? Okay, I admit Cody is sweet and smart and cute in his own way...(pauses)...well, not really his own way, he looks just like Zack..."

"London...Let me see if I can explain this to you in a way you understand. (thinks) Okay, would you ever trade Ivana in for another dog?"

"(gasps) Of course not!"

"And why is that?"

"Because she's my Snookums!"

"Well, to me...Cody is my Snookums"

London pauses to think. "Really?"

"Yes, really"

"OK...So, you view Cody as your dog. I got you now."

Bailey falls back on to her bed "That's not what I mean...I meant...oh nevermind"

London continues filing her nails and then looks up.

"By the way, the store will be closed tomorrow for employee training"

Bailey looks over at her "What kind of training?"

"You, me and Mary are taking a self defense class. Daddy insisted I know how to take care of myself"

Bailey closes her her eyes and lays back. "Fine..."

"You can leave Cody in the kennel with Ivana while we're there..." Bailey looks over and throws her pillow at London.

Cody slips back into his room and finds Woody fast asleep and snoring. "Well, better that noise that what it could be..." Cody sits at his laptop to check his e-mail. After finishing his new messages, he is about to close his laptop when an instant message pops up.

_Kurtmartin: Cody, are you there?_

_To Be Continued_


	4. Digital Dad on Deck

_Chapter 4_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone with their suggestions and reviews. I think I finally have the hang of it now. I know how I want the story to go, but I have no idea how long it will take me to get there. Due to the two day wait to post, I had five chapters already done before I could post the first one. Once those are up, the frequency of chapters may slow. Again, thanks to all who have read so far.**

Surprised, Cody answered back:

_Codymartin: Hey Dad...what's up?_

_Kurtmartin: Cody!!!! Is Zack there with you?_

_Codymartin: No, its after curfew, he's across the hall in his room._

_Kurtmartin: Can you get him? And is it okay if we go to video chat?_

_Codymartin: Well, my roommate is already asleep, but I'll go see if Zack and his are still up...brb_

Cody opens the door, checks the hallway and slips over to Zack's door and knocks. Marcus opens the door.

"What's up, Cody? Surprised to see you out after curfew."

"Normally I wouldn't, but I just got an IM from my Dad and he wanted to know if Zack was still up too"

"Of course he is...Its Zack" At that time, Zack comes out of the bathroom in a tshirt and boxers.

"Hey, Broseph...what are you doing her? Thanks for sticking around and helping me..."

"Dad's online and wants to talk to us. He wants to do a video chat, but Woody is already cutting down a rainforest over there"

"Cool...bring your laptop on over"

Cody slips back across the hall, grabs his laptop and slips back into Zack's room. He sets up his laptop and turns on the web cam. After hitting a few keys, a live feed of their dad comes on the screen.

"Boys!!!"

"Hey Dad" Zack responded.

"So good to see you both again. I can't believe its been over a year since I've seen you both in person. With you two all over the world and me touring, thank God for computers and web cams"

"So, Dad, what's new with you? What exotic locale are you in this week?" Zack asked.

"Well, sons...I'm actually in San Francisco this week."

"Really? We dock there in a couple of days!" Cody exclaimed surprised

"That's great! You boys have to bring your friends to my show. And afterwards, I want to take you two out to dinner. I have a surprise for you both, but this way I can do it in person."

"What kind of surprise, Dad" Zack asked.

"(laughing) You'll just have to wait till I see you. And Cody?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Bring that girlfriend of yours with you too...After hearing so much about her, I think its high time I actually got to meet her."

"I'll ask her Dad, I can wait for you to finally meet Bailey."

Zack interrupted "You sure, Dad...just being around those two can make people lose their appetite"

"(laughing) I'm sure, Zack. I want to meet this girl who has your brother wrapped around her little finger."

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding, Son...from everything you've told me, Bailey sounds like a fine young lady. Now, when you two dock in a few days, give me a call and I will give you directions to the venue. Tell Mr. Moseby I will have a ticket for him as well. And while your at it...go ahead and tell him to bring the latest bill for damaged goods with him."

This time it was Zack's turn "Dad!"

"Goodnight, boys...See you in a couple of days"

"Goodnight, Dad" the twins said in unison.

Cody closed down his computer and turned to Zack. "What do you think Dad's surprise is about?"

Zack thought for a minute "Maybe he's cut a new album?".

Cody nodded his head. "Well, Zack...Marcus...I bid you both a good night."

"Night, Cody" "Later, Cody"

The next morning, Cody was up and dressed early as usual as Woody was still crawling out of bed. Woody walked directly into the bathroom door as Cody left the room. Cody made his way up to Bailey and London's room. He was excited about the news he had. As he thought, he realized one of the consequences of going to school on a ship was that he and Bailey had been dating almost a year and yet neither had been formally introduced to the other's parents. As he thought more, he thought that they were getting the easiest confrontation out of the way first. He just knew his Dad would love Bailey from the start. He thought his Mom would too, but he worried she might be slightly upset that she was no longer the most important woman in his life anymore. She had to realize he was finally growing up. He hoped she did anyways.

Then his mind shifted to the thought of meeting Bailey's parents. If he was honest with himself, he was terrified of that. Not that he thought they would dislike him, he just worried his nervousness might make him do or say something stupid. He made a mental note to himself...make sure Zack is nowhere around when it happens. Cody arrives at Bailey's door and knocks. He hears a shout from inside that its way to early for visitors. Cody shakes his head and laughs...London. The door finally opens and Bailey slips outside with her backpack.

"I see London's still not a morning person..." Cody smirked

"(giggling) 'Fraid not..." She leans in to give Cody a good morning kiss. "Morning, Sweetie"

"And a good morning to you too..."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby once I finally got to bed"

"Woody keep you up again?"

"Actually, no...Zack and I were talking to our Dad online."

"Is everything okay?" Bailey asked concerned.

"Yeah...turns out he's in San Francisco this week too. He wants us to bring all of our friends and Mr. Moseby to his concert."

"Sounds like fun" Bailey exclaimed excitedly.

"There's more. Afterwards, he said he had a surprise for us and wants to take us out to dinner. He specifically said he wanted you to join us so he could finally meet you."

"Really?"

"Yeah (smiles) I guess we didn't quite make it a whole year without meeting one our parents."

Bailey looked pensive. "You think your Dad will like me?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, "Of course...How could he not? I mean, you already put up with two Martin men, what's one more?"

Turning Cody so she could look into his eyes "Well, Zack makes a decent smoothie...(playfully) As for you...Why do I put up with you?"

"(playing right back) I've been wondering the same thing myself for the past year..."

Bailey playfully slaps Cody's arm. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, keep putting up with me...maybe you'll find a use for me eventually..." Cody leans in and kisses her.

After they finally pull back, Bailey looks into his eyes. "Keep doing that, and I'll keep you around forever..."

"(smiling) Forever...that's a long time..."

_To be Continued..._


	5. A Workout and a Cold Shower

_Chapter 5_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

Bailey found herself sitting on a mat as the self defense instructor finished up his instruction. She had to admit, she had actually picked up a few things. However, she was in awe of London. London picked up everything like it was second nature. Why couldn't she do that with her schoolwork? Wouldn't the same principles apply? Bailey shook her head and was glad at least she still got paid for doing this training.

As the instructor finished and gave his bow, the rest of the group began standing and gathering their belongings. For the first time, Bailey noticed all the participants were women. She briefly wondered if Zack, Woody and Marcus had make the same realization. She certainly wouldn't tell them. They were dear friends of hers, but she wished they would sometimes make better use of their time. At least Woody had made a semi legitimate attempt of focusing on one girl. While Addison could give anyone a headache trying to keep up with her, she really was a sweet girl.

Bailey turned to London. "Well, I guess its time to hit the showers and back to finish our homework."

London rolled her eyes. "Maybe for you....(grinning) I'm going to go flirt with the hunky instructor." With that, London got up and made a beeline for the instructor. Bailey shook her head and headed for the women's locker room. After a quick shower, Bailey dried her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. She was drying off when she began to overhear the conversation between two of the other class participants. There was a row of lockers separating them, so they never saw Bailey. And for that, Bailey was glad. The conversation they had was causing her to turn red...from both embarrassment and outrage. These two girls had no problem discussing their boyfriends in the most intimate of ways including ridiculing them. One even mentioned that while she was on vacation, she was going to forget she had a boyfriend. The other agreed with her saying their boyfriends deserved that for everything they had done and was pretty sure they had "forgotten" they had girlfriends at some point too. They both complained that their boyfriends constantly pawed at them and had even told them about something they called "the three date rule."

Bailey quickly dressed as quietly as possible and slipped out of the locker room without being noticed. Once outside, she leaned back against the wall and began to think. Bailey certainly didn't consider herself a prude. Kettlecorn was a very conservative place, but the reason she wanted out was that she was open minded and wanted to see what the world had to offer. But, the attitude of those girls really burned her grits. She knew she could be a little naïve, but she liked to hope that most people in the world didn't share the viewpoints of those girls. And from the sounds of it, the "young gentlemen" they called their boyfriends weren't any better. Bailey stopped and breathed. She knew she shouldn't let this bother her, but for some reason it made her upset.

She was thankful that her Cody was nothing like those girl's boyfriends. In all the time she had known him, he had always treated her as a lady. And in the time they had been going out, he was always a perfect gentleman. He had never tried to push any limits or take any liberties. Sure, things could get a little heated at times, but she was the instigator of that as much as he was. While she was grateful for his respect for her, she could help but wonder if he was the exception to the rule. If so, she was more thankful than ever that he had chosen her. The one thing she did know, she needed to talk to Cody.

_On the skydeck_

Cody was sitting at the smoothie bar reading a copy of the San Diego paper the ship had gotten. Looking at the sports page, Cody shook his head in disgust. Zack noticing this, asked him what was wrong. Cody replied that the Red Sox had just gotten swept by the Orioles. Zack grimaced and repeated "the Orioles?". At that moment, Bailey came marching on to the skydeck. She came up to Cody and told him they needed to talk. Cody nodded and tried to think of anything he might have done wrong. As he followed Bailey to a private corner of the skydeck, he drew a blank of anything he could have done or forgotten.

"What's up, Bailey? You look upset about something..."

"If you had heard what I just did, I hope you would be upset as well!" Bailey blurted out.

"Okay, calm down and tell me what happened." Bailey proceeded to tell Cody everything that she had just witnessed. She was relieved to see his eyes grow large at the story.

"Please tell me that not all guys are like that..."

"Well...I would be lying if I said that some guys weren't like that. I've heard my share of locker room gossip as well." Cody answered.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"To be honest, I try not to pay attention to it if I can. I know that nothing I say to them is going to change their mind like I know that nothing they say will change my views."

Bailey paused. "Please tell me that none of our friends are like that..."

Cody shook his head. "Absolutely not. Even Zack isn't that crude and thoughtless. (Cody leans in) If you can keep a secret, Zack actually has a romantic buried deep down inside of him."

"You think so?"

"I know so...But if you ask him, he'll deny it and if you tell him I said so, I'll deny it" Cody answered with a smile.

Bailey couldn't help but grin. "Okay...Can I ask you something else?" After Cody nods, Bailey asks "How come you've never...you know...tried anything with me?

"Because I respect you way too much. Remember, I had a six month plan just to get out of the friend zone and to get you to see me in a different way. I'm not about to jeopardize what we have now. Besides, going too fast in a relationship can lead to things becoming awkward, and I don't want that at all."

"I know, you're right. I don't want that either. Sometimes, I guess I doubt myself. I guess sometimes I let London's putdowns get to me. I know I'm not as stylish as her or glamorous as her or..."

"Stop. Remember, you did beat her in a beauty pageant...even after she did try to bribe the audience. And even if they had listened to her money, I would have demanded a recount and would have appealed it all the way to the Supreme Court and the International Court at the Hague. You are the most beautiful woman these two eyes have ever seen and no one will ever convince me otherwise."

Bailey giggles and smiles. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You want to know the truth?"

"Of course"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you sometimes? There have been many nights that one of our dates has ended in a cold shower for me."

"(smiles) You too? I thought I was the only one..."

"(smiles back) Not by a long shot...I want you to know though, I'm willing to wait however long it takes. Let's not worry about what anyone else says or thinks. Our relationship is all our own. We are the ones who get decide what we do and what we are ready for. Some idiotic rules devised by miscreants should not affect us at all. I'm not going anywhere, certainly not without you. This past year has been the best of my life and that is all because of you. Besides, I believe in karma. All of their misdeeds will come back and bite them in the...rear."

Bailey throws her arms around Cody's neck. "Thank you. You are absolutely right. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. Our relationship is all our own and nobody else's. When the time is right, we'll both know. (Bailey pulls back to look into Cody's eyes) Thank you for given me even further proof that I have the best boyfriend. And I agree, they will get everything they deserve."

"So, feeling better now?"

"Much better"

"Good (smiling) Now, maybe you can explain to me how the Red Sox managed to get swept by the Orioles. I mean...its the Orioles!"

Bailey rolls her eyes and laughs.

_To be Continued_


	6. Moseby Meanderings and First Impressions

_Chapter 6_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

As they toured Alcatraz, Mr. Moseby made sure he kept a watchful eye on his group of students. Sometimes he wished he had a solitary confinement "hole" of his own he could lock some of them in. He sighed. They really weren't that bad. Most of the time. Well, maybe except for Zack. He glanced over and noticed Zack and Marcus were deep in conversation. He sincerely hoped they weren't plotting something nefarious. This was federal government property after all. Then again, a scare from the feds might do them some good. As much as he got on Zack's case, it certainly didn't mean he didn't care about Zack. If he was honest with himself, he had a great deal of affection for the boy or rather young man that he was becoming. Zack had a world of potential in him if he would ever just let it come out. He wished he could still be around when it did.

Looking over, he could see Woody walking with Addison. If they weren't an odd couple, he didn't know who else would qualify. Woody was actually a good kid...if you could get past his flatulence. Mr. Moseby secretly wished he would see the ship's doctor about that. But, he had become one of the group from the very beginning. Despite being total opposites, Woody and Cody seemed to work as roommates and had become close friends. And he and Zack...Zack had found his new prank partner. Woody was now the one Zack roped into his plans now that his brother's interests were elsewhere. And then there is Addison. She seems like a sweet girl, but every time Mr. Moseby sees her, it feels like Flight of the Bumblebees should be playing. Her sugar intake really does need to be monitored.

Walking past Mr. Moseby, London had refused to wear the head phones for the audio tour. Something about it covering up her diamond earrings. At least it looked like she actually had an interest in what she was seeing. He sighed. He was very proud of London. She was the closest thing to a daughter that he had. While in Boston, he constantly worried about her. But, at sea, it seemed like she was flourishing...in her own way. He was so proud of her for getting a C+ on a quiz, and he about broke down in tears when she got a B+. Even her asking how much we paid the merman holding up the ship didn't fazed him them. And to his delight, her grades did keep improving. Sure, there were still the occasional D, but more and more Cs were the norm with a splash of Bs. He was sincerely looking forward to her first A.

Over along the another row of empty cells, were Cody and Bailey. Halfway through the tour, Bailey's cassette deck stopped working. Instead of going back for a new one, Cody simply took one of his earphones and gave it to Bailey. As a result, they had to walk very close to each other and hold hands. If it had been any other young couple, this might have bothered Mr. Moseby. Instead, he actually found it rather sweet. He had an opportunity to watch those two from the beginning. Bailey was sweet, kind, caring and genuine. And she had done something he thought was impossible...she had tamed one of the twins. Well, he wasn't really surprised. He always knew Cody was the lessor of two evils. He wondered what Cody would have been like without having Zack's influence around. Either way, now, he saw a young man he knew was going places. And he knew Bailey would be going with him if Cody (or Bailey) had any say in the matter. He knew their current schedules didn't leave them a whole lot of time with each other, but he knew they made every moment they had count. Moseby just wished there was something he could do to help them. Thinking, he had an idea. He would need to run it past Miss Tutweiler, but he felt he could trust those two. He hoped he could anyways.

_Backstage of the Golden Gate Theater, San Francisco_

After an entertaining concert, Zack, Cody and Bailey are waiting backstage for Kurt Martin. Everyone else had continued on to their explorations of San Francisco but had asked the trio to pass on their thanks for the tickets and appreciation for the wonderful concert.

Kurt Martin has slipped into the back of the room and sees the three teens talking. His boys...Wow, they sure have grown. He realized they were almost as tall as he was now. Talking with them is a very beautiful young woman with her fingers intertwined with those of his youngest son. That has to be Bailey he thought. Cody had sent him pictures, but he was right, they really didn't do her justice. He was proud of his son and the thought "That's my boy!" crossed his mind. A smile turned up on Kurt's face. After everything that Cody had told him about Bailey, he was glad that he was finally going to meet her. His son had even used the word love when talking about her. Looking at his youngest son, he could see that love radiate off of him every time he looked at Bailey. Even more comforting, he could sense the same thing from her every time she looked back at him. His sons really were growing up. He only hoped Zack had matured as much as Cody seemed to have. Oh well, no time like the present to find out. Kurt stepped behind his sons and wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pulled them into a hug.

"There you two are!"

"Dad!"

"So good to finally see you two again. You two keep growing and you are going to tower over me soon. (turning to Bailey). And you must be Bailey. I've heard so much about you, and I'm glad to finally meet the young lady my son goes on and on about."

"(blushing) It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Martin. Cody has told me so much about you as well."

"Well, let's all catch up and get to know each other over dinner. I'm starved!"

The four walked down the street chatting about anything and everything. The conversation was flowing very smoothly. Cody was relieved that it appeared that his Dad approved of Bailey. Not that it mattered if he didn't at first. Cody would have done whatever it took to get his Dad to see that Bailey was perfect for him. And Bailey was smiling as she got to know Kurt Martin. She could definitely see where Cody got some of his traits. It did strike her that Zack seemed to be the one most like Kurt though. This only strengthened her resolve to finally meet Cody's mother. She was almost positive that Cody was the twin more like her. But that wasn't to say that she didn't enjoy finally meeting Kurt. He had a very laid back attitude and a twinkle of mischief in his eye that both of his sons appeared to have inherited. Finally, they reached the restaurant. Walking in, they are greeted by the Maitre d'.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, we have reservations, under Kurt Martin."

After searching his book, "Ah yes, here we are...Martin, party of 6"

Zack and Cody look at their Dad and ask simultaneously "Party of 6?"

Kurt smiled and sighed "Surprise..."

_To be Continued..._


	7. One Shockor Two

_Chapter 7_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

Both Zack and Cody had confused looks on their faces.

"This is your surprise? I don't understand" Cody asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to tell us you had made a new album."

"Well, I am working on that, but there is something else I need to tell you guys..."

"We're all ears"

"Well, not long after I saw you boys and your mother, I returned back out on the road. Well, my manager had booked a few other groups for us to tour with. And, well..."

"What is it, Dad?" Zack asked.

"(pauses) I didn't plan on it happening. It just did. I...I've met someone new..."

"What do you mean exactly that you've met someone new?" asked Cody.

"Boys...I'm in love..."

Zack and Cody turned each other in shock and surprise. They certainly had not seen this coming. Both stood there and tried to let their feelings on the matter sink in. Bailey stood by Cody, but kept to herself. She knew this must have been a shock to his system. Kurt decided he had to continue.

"There's more...I've asked her to marry me and she said yes..."

Zack turned to his dad "Married? Why in the world would you want to do that? You're a rocker...on the road...the babes....This makes absolutely no sense!"

"Zack, if you had asked me my thoughts on this a year ago, I would have agreed with you. But life is funny like that. It will throw you curveballs and pull the rug out from beneath you. I never expected this to happen...but I'm glad it did."

"But marriage??? (sighs) I always figured Cody would be the next Martin man to get married. I thought...I thought...I always looked at how you lived and that's what I wanted. Now...I don't know what to say..."

Kurt turns to Cody. "You haven't said anything yet..."

Cody had been standing there in silence. In fact, if he hadn't felt Bailey gently rubbing his back, he would have thought his entire body had gone numb. His feelings and emotions were going every which way, and it felt like he couldn't grab a hold of them. However, there was one thought that seemed to be prevalent.

"What about Mom?"

After hearing that, Zack winced. Partly from not wanting to go there and partly from the fact that how his Mom would feel hadn't entered his mind.

Kurt sighed. "She already knows. I called her after I talked you boys online the other night. We had a long talk about it. She actually congratulated me and wished me the best of luck. I'm kind of hoping you two will approve as well."

Cody paused. "Well...I guess we should actually meet her. (pauses) Tell us about her."

"Well, she is the singer in another band. Her name is Sarah and she is from middle America. Her hometown is so small, she says if you aren't paying attention, you'll miss it." Hearing that, Bailey smiled as she knew what that was like.

"Does she have any kids of her own?"

"None of her own, but she has lots of nieces and nephews. In fact, she has custody of one of her nieces."

"What's the name of her band?" Zack asked.

"Sarah and the Kettlepots..."

Bailey's eyes grew large. "Did you just say...S...S...Sarah and the Kettlepots???"

"Yeah, have you heard of them?"

Bailey mostly to herself "No way..."

About that time, an attractive woman in her late 30's walked in with an equally attractive teenaged girl. They looked around and and the older woman immediately spotted Kurt. She immediately ran over to him, pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

Zack taken aback by this, looked back to see where the woman had come from. He didn't know what he expected he would see, but what he did see left him frozen in place. He saw a girl about his own age, but there was something different about her. Normally, he would be elbowing his brother to check out the babe. But this time, he was completely silent as he watched the vision in front of him slowly walk over next to his father and what he surmised was his new fiancee.

Pulling apart, Kurt began to make introductions. "Sarah..Cassie...I would like you to meet my sons, (nodding towards Zack) Zack (then nodding to Cody) and Cody. And this is Cody's girlfriend, Bailey Pick.."

Sarah looked over to Bailey and a realization hit her. "Bailey!!!"

Bailey realized then that it was true. "(sighing) Hello, Aunt Sara...Cousin Cassie..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Several have made their guesses about what the surprise was. It may have been easy to guess part of it, but I doubt anyone saw the twist I threw in. If you did see that coming, my props to you.**


	8. What Had Just Happened Here Tonight?

_Chapter 8_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

To say that the table the party of six was at was silent was an understatement. Each one of the six appeared to be lost in their own thoughts.

_Kurt_

Kurt looked around the table. What had happened here tonight? He knew had just said life throws you curveballs, but it looked like life had used some sandpaper and maybe a little spit this time. Who knew? The odds of something like this were so astronomical, that he didn't even know if Cody could figure them out. This was supposed to be so simple. He was going to introduce his sons to the his new love while meeting his son's girlfriend. Well, it seemed simple at the time. He knew his sons would be surprised, but he hoped they would be happy for him.

He knew his sons, especially Cody, had held out hope that he and Carey would eventually get back together. But that wasn't in the cards. He had hoped the Cody having found Bailey would help him understand that the heart wants what it wants. But to learn that his Sarah was actually Bailey's aunt...If things progressed as they appeared to be heading, she would one day be his niece...and daughter in law. He shook his head trying to wrap his mind around that.

_Sarah_

Sitting to his right was Sarah Patterson. What had happened here tonight? She too was shocked by the turn of events. She had been looking forward to meeting Kurt's sons. Kurt had said they were good kids, and she shouldn't worry about having Cassie go to Seven Seas High. After her parents had died in a car accident, she didn't want it to seem like she was abandoning her too. Sarah didn't like thinking about that. She didn't like thinking about her past much if she could help it. But, unfortunately for her, a huge reminder of her past sat across the table from her.

As much as she hadn't thought about her sister in so long, here was her daughter...and she looked so much like her dear sister. Maybe it would be good for Cassie to have family on board...let the two cousins have a chance to get to know each other. They never had before. All because Sarah felt she had to leave Kettlecorn. She felt smothered in her hometown and when she discovered in church choir that she had singing talent, Sarah saw that as her ticket out. And out she went with her family not happy with her at all. The only one in the family that still would talk to her was her brother, Hank. But that accident took him away from her too. She knew it sent shockwaves through the family when he left Cassie in her custody. But Cassie was the only link she still had to her family.

_Cassie_

Sitting to her right was Cassie Patterson. What had happened here tonight? She looked around the table and felt very awkward. She hadn't wanted to come to this dinner, but her Aunt Sarah insisted. And then she dropped the bomb on her that she had enrolled her in Seven Seas High...a high school on a cruise ship. Her aunt had told her that it was an adventure of a lifetime. She felt she had already had enough of those. And to make matters worse, she would be going to school with her Aunt Sarah's boyfriend's sons. She briefly scanned them. They were twins alright. That should be fun. Though, she did think one of them was kind of cute.

Of course, sitting between them was a girl she had never met before, and had only briefly heard about. Yet, they were first cousins. Supposedly, she was dating one of the twins, she just hadn't figured out which one yet. All she did know is that Bailey was from that little hick town that Aunt Sarah had talked about. That was all she needed...a goody two shoes cousin trying to tell her what to do now. Everyone in that town probably had a holier than thou attitude. Cassie had a feeling this was going to be pure hell.

_Cody_

Sitting directly across the table was Cody. What had happened here tonight? Of all the things he could have imagined happening tonight, he never could have fathomed this. His Dad was getting remarried. And not to his Mom. Cody had always secretly and not so secretly hoped his parents would get back together some day. Well, sure looks like that isn't going to happen. Was it too much to hope that his family would be reunited some day? Cody paused and wondered if he was being fair. Why was it that he wanted his family back together? If he was honest with himself, he probably wasn't going to be living with either of his parents for more than a summer from here on out. It wouldn't be the same now as it would have been five years ago. Cody thought more. Maybe it was something else. Maybe it was he wanted proof that a couple could overcome all adversity and still make it work. As much as he loved Bailey, it still worried him that in the future he might not be able to make a relationship work. He had never seen one in person. His parents were divorced. He didn't really know Maddie's parents. And don't get started on Wilfred Tipton. Cody thought...did he have what it took to make a relationship work? The thought of something happening to Bailey and him petrified him. Almost out of reflex, his hand reached out to take hers.

Cody looked over and begin to wonder what Bailey was thinking. As much as tonight was a shock to him, it had to be an equally big shock to her. Bailey had never mentioned having an Aunt Sarah...let alone one that was about to marry his Dad. And she had never mentioned a cousin, Cassie. Well, maybe she had. She did have quite a large family. Something was telling Cody that there was a back story here. He would have to talk to her later to try to find out what that was. Cassie looked normal enough, but Cody knew appearances weren't everything. He wondered what her story was. One thing he did notice was that she had the spark of anger in her eyes. Cody didn't like that look...escpecially since she was going to be joining them at Seven Seas High. He was getting a bad feeling, and Cody made a mental note to himself to keep his guard up.

_Bailey_

Sitting to his left was Bailey. What had just happened here tonight? She had enjoyed her tour of San Francisco and then the concert after it. She was looking forward to getting to know Cody's dad better when the bomb had been dropped. When she heard the description of his new fiancee's hometown, she thought it sounded an awful lot like Kettlecorn. But there had to be hundreds of towns like that across Middle America. But when he said the name of the band was Sarah and the Kettlepots, she knew. Her curiosity had made her Google her Aunt's name once and learned that she was a singer. So, this was the aunt that she had never met...and the cousin too for that matter. She hadn't even known her Aunt Sarah existed till she was going through some old family photo albums. But for some reason, her Mom would never tell her who it was. It wasn't until Uncle Abner had been struck by lightening again that he told her the whole story while he was still shaken up. Once she confronted her mother with this information, she finally got the whole story. Bailey just couldn't understand how someone could abandon their entire family like that.

Family...She was so preoccupied with the implications on her own family, she had temporarily forgotten what the whole purpose of the night had been. She looked over and saw Cody was lost in thought as well. Bailey wondered what was going through that big brain of his. She reached her hand out and felt him take it in his own. She sensed something was bothering him, but she didn't know what it was. She would have to make sure to talk to him about it later. Bailey then felt her cousin looking at her. This should be interesting she thought. Not only was she meeting the cousin she hadn't before, now she was going to be on a cruise ship and in school together. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe having family around will be nice. Even though Zack and Cody hardly saw eye to eye, she knew it must be a comfort having each other there.

_Zack_

Sitting to her left was Zack. For once, he was lost in though as well. What had happened here tonight? Why was Dad getting married again? Why didn't he enjoy the life and the freedom that he had? That's the kind of life Zack always thought he wanted. He didn't want someone telling him what to do. Of everyone, he thought his Dad understood what it meant to be able to date a different girl every night. Now, he was giving it up. First Cody, now his Dad. Why would you want to pick just one? Zack thought. Well, he guessed he could understand it a little. He had tried everything he could when he was younger to attract Maddie. But that hadn't worked. He decided he didn't want to have to deal with that let down ever again. When he and Cody had left for sea, he thought it would be him and his brother, on the prowl. But that was shot almost immediately when Cody fell for Bailey. Initially, Zack didn't think it was going to be a problem as he thought Cody had no chance. But once again, Zack had to learn not to underestimate his younger brother. And now...Zack realized that other than Marcus and London he was the only one not in a relationship. Even Woody had Addison. Its not that he actually begrudged any of them. Although, his Dad's suprise engagement shocked him, he was happy for his Dad. And Cody and Bailey...well, he would never tell them, but he had to agree that they were perfect for each other. He was actually proud of his brother. As for Woody and Addison...he didn't think he would ever understand that one.

Yet, there was one thought that came back to him. What had happened to him when he saw Cassie for the first time? That certainly wasn't like him at all. Maybe it was just the shock and awe of everything that had happened up until then. That had to be it. Still, there was something about her he couldn't put his finger on. She was Bailey's cousin after all. So, she had to be alright then, right? Then again, he and Cody were twins let alone mere cousins, and they were almost polar opposites. Why was she interesting him so much? Zack had so many questions and no answers, at least none that he liked.

One table. Six people. Each lost in their own thoughts. It would be a night that could change all of their lives forever.

_To be Continued..._


	9. All Quiet on the Skydeck Front

_Chapter 9_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

It was agreed that everyone needed some time to regroup and think after dinner. It was hoped that a good night's sleep would help and decided everyone would meet again for brunch on the ship when Kurt and Sarah brought Cassie to formally enroll her. The two groups of three parted and headed in their separate directions. It was completely lost upon Bailey that she was finally getting to ride a cable car back to the docks. Once the three re-boarded the S.S. Tipton, the three all went their separate ways.

Zack felt the need to do something to regain the mojo that he thought he had lost earlier. He decided to head to the teen club to scope out the girls. Surely that would make him feel better. He arrived and bought himself a soda. He sat down on a stool to begin his search. Sure there were several girls there, but Zack still just sat there. He was getting worried. What was wrong with him? He should be in his element, but still he just sat and did nothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find his roommate Marcus.

"Zack...I thought you were hanging out with your Dad tonight?"

"(sighing) Long story...and don't ask"

"If you say so...Well, looks like we have a lot to choose from tonight"

"I noticed"

"Then why aren't you out there working your Zack magic?"

"(sighs) I have no idea..."

Marcus puts his hand on Zack's forehead and Zack quickly shrugs away from it. "Dude!"

"Just seeing if you had a fever, man..."

"No, I'm fine..."

"(laughs) Cody and Bailey finally get too sickeningly sweet for you?"

"No...Actually, they don't really bother me...I just like to give them hell..."

"Then what is it?"

Zack sighs and decides maybe it will be good to get everything off of his chest. Marcus sits there and listens as Zack tells him everything that happened after Marcus and everyone left the theater.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah..."

"I don't know what to say..."

"(laughs) You would have fit in perfectly at the table."

"How are Cody and Bailey handling this?"

"No clue. The trip back from the restaurant was pretty quiet."

"(thinking) I know this surprise by your Dad has to be shocking...but I don't think that's what's really bothering you."

"Then what is???"

"Bailey's cousin...Cassie wasn't it?"

"(rolling his eyes) Yeah, right..."

"Just my opinion, man."

"Well, it isn't..."

"Then prove it...Be my wing man tonight"

"Fine! (pauses and thinks) Can we do it some other time? I just don't feel on top of my game tonight."

"(grinning) If you say so..."

Zack rolls his eyes and shakes his head and leaves to head back to his room.

Bailey had headed back to her room to grab a sweatshirt. It had gotten colder through the course of the night. She was thankful that London wasn't in their room when she got there. Not that she didn't think London would try to understand, Bailey just didn't feel like going back over what had happened right then. Once she had changed, Bailey decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. Soon, she found herself on the sky deck. It was deserted. Everyone must be out enjoying San Francisco she thought. She looked up and for the first time noticed it was a full moon. She lightly chuckled as she now thought she understood why they used to call people who idolized the full moon "lunatics". Tonight certainly had been crazy. She walked over to the row of lounge chairs thinking that maybe lying under the stars could help her think clearly. It was then she realized that she wasn't as alone as she thought. She could see someone lying back in one of the lounge chairs but in the darkness, she couldn't see who it was. She decided whoever it was had got there first, so she would let them be by themselves. As she turned to leave, she accidentally bumped into one of the tables and tripped. In frustration, she exclaimed "Fiddlesticks!" She was about to stand when she felt a hand in hers helping her up. Instantly, she knew the touch of that hand and looked up.

"Cody?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I didn't know it was you up here."

"Well, you're welcome to join me if you want. Not sure how good of company I'll be though..."

Bailey nods and things grow quiet. They both look at each other though, and at the same time, they both say "How are you doing?" Both pause for a second then both begin to laugh. That one moment of levity seems to break both out of their respective malaise. Cody takes her hand and leads her over to the chair he was sitting in and makes room for Bailey to sit with him. She immediately sits and leans her head on Cody's shoulder. He responds by wrapping his arm around her and leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Those simple actions bring a smile to Bailey's face as she feels the warmth and safety of Cody's embrace. She looks up to him.

"Crazy night, huh?"

"You can say that again..."

"You want to talk about it?"

Cody pauses and thinks. If there is one person he trusts to give him sage advice, its Bailey. "Okay....if you want to..."

"I think it might do us both some good"

"(nodding) Where do we start?"

"Tell me what you were feeling when your Dad told you he had fallen in love and was getting married again?"

"(pauses) Anger...Its just that...well...I always had this dream that one day my parents would get back together. I know it sounds stupid, but..."

"Its not stupid at all. If my parents ever split, I know I would want them to get back together too."

"(nods) Once the anger finally dissipated, I was scared...."

"Of what?"

"(knowing he needed to be honest) Scared that I wouldn't be able to make a relationship work like my parents weren't able to do..."

"Cody..."

"It struck me that I have never been around a lasting relationship. What if I don't have what it takes to make one work? What if I do something to screw it up? What if..."

Cody is silenced by Bailey kissing him. Once they part, Bailey is smiling but Cody looks confused.

"What was that for?"

"(smiling) You were babbling again..."

"I did say I needed to babble more often...(pauses)...but still..."

"You remember what you told me the other day? That our relationship was all our own and it shouldn't be affected by what anyone else says or does..."

"Yeah..." Bailey glares at him. "Oh...OHHHH"

"We aren't anyone else. Just because something happened to someone else, it doesn't mean it will happen to us..."

"I know. And logic tells me your 100% correct. (he moves her hand over his heart) But I've learned the logic and the heart don't always agree. What is the saying...Men make plans and the gods laugh at them? My point is...every time I think of the future, the only constant in my thoughts has been you. I don't even want to think of a future that doesn't have you and me together..."

"Then don't. The only thing that can truly keep us apart is ourselves. And I certainly don't plan on keeping us apart. And Cody, I know you...you don't either. I have the same thoughts about our future. And I refuse to let anything interrupt my future with you. So, Mr. Martin, you better go ahead and accept right now that we are always going to be together. (teases him). You better agree with me, or I will have to resort to roughing you up...and I know all about your trick knee..."

Cody pauses and thinks "You're right...(smiles)...As usual...Now, tell me, how are _you_ doing?"

"(sighs) Good question."

"I take it you and your aunt and cousin aren't very close..."

"Tonight was the first time I've actually met Aunt Sarah...I may or may not have met Cassie when we were young, I don't remember."

"But you did know who they were?"

Bailey proceeds to tell the story of finding the photo albums, talking to Uncle Abner and confronting her mother. She tells him about how her curiosity let her to Googling her aunt.

"So, she never came back to Kettlecorn while you were growing up?"

"Not once"

"And your family has held it against her ever since?"

"Yeah..."

"(thinking) Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Well...do they hold it against you that you left to come here?"

"(confused) No...of course not...why would you ask that?"

"It just seems to me that the situations are kind of similar. You both left, in different directions, but for pretty much the same reasons."

"But...(thinks) But, I at least went home last summer..."

"Once you are done with college, are you going back there to stay?"

"Of course not...I'm going with you to...(pauses)...Oh...But I will still go back to visit"

"Maybe that's because you feel welcome there..."

"(sighing) Okay, okay...I see what you're saying."

"What about your cousin?"

"Like I said...I don't know her."

"Well, you have your chance now."

"You're right. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"(giggles) So says Mr. I'm so nervous to tell Bailey how I feel, I'll devise a six month plan..."

"(smiling) Hey...It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah...it worked...took you long enough though"

"Aren't the best things in life worth waiting for?

"Well, yeah....but it would have been nice to have this sooner...Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being here to listen to me...For taking care of me...For everything..."

"Thank you too...(laughs) You played Freud for me too."

Bailey laughed and snuggled closer to Cody. She still didn't know what to expect in the morning, but she knew as long as Cody was by her side, she could handle anything that came.

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I don't post a chapter till have the following one done. So, that's why my chapters aren't coming as rapidly as they were. **


	10. Understandings and Understatements

_Chapter 10_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

Cody locked his room behind him and walked over to Zack and Marcus's room. He knocked on the door and waited till Zack answered.

"You ready to head to the restaurant?"

"I suppose. Let's get this over with..."

"(frowning) You get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"(sighs) No, its nothing. Just an interesting night last night."

"I know...How are you handling everything?"

"(looking away from Cody) I'm fine. I'm happy for Dad...."

"Are you sure?

"Yeah...(sighs) What about you?"

"It is what it is..."

"You still worried about Mom?"

"Of course...but she'll be fine. I mean, she did give her blessing after all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I'll support Dad in what he decides is best for him."

"Me too...How's Bailey doing?"

"She's dealing...Last night was a big shock to her too"

"How had she not ever met her aunt and cousin before? I mean...I know we don't see Mom's sister all that much, but at least we've met her..."

"Its a long story..."

"(checks his watch) We have time..."

"Why are you so curious?"

"Well...(thinking) this Sarah person is going to be our new stepmother...I just figure I should be in the loop."

"(nods) You're right." Cody proceeds to fill Zack into the story that Bailey explained to him last night.

"Wow...Both of her parents were killed in an accident?"

"Yeah..."

"(sympathetically) That sucks..."

"I agree"

"What else did Bailey tell you about Cassie?"

"Nothing. She's never met her before."

"So...no idea what she's like?"

"Not a clue. Except..."

"Except what?"

"(looks around) This stays between you and me, right?"

"Yeah"

"Last night at dinner, I got a strange vibe from her. It was like her eyes were full of pure anger. I didn't tell Bailey anything about it because I could be completely wrong. I get the feeling she and Bailey aren't that much alike"

"(nods and grins) So, no more boring stories about life on the farm?"

"Hey!"

"(laughs) Just messing with you, man..."

"Why all the interest in Cassie anyways?"

"No reason..."

"Zack..."

"What?"

"I know you. And I'm asking you not to go around hitting on her."

"(turning away again) Cody...you wound me..."

"(stares) Uh huh...(realization dawns on him) Oh...Okay...."

"What?"

"(smiles) You like her..."

"(glares) Do not!"

"(grins) Whatever you say, Zack...Let's go." Zack and Cody leave to head to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Bailey is walking around the decks, wasting time before everyone is supposed to meet for brunch. She stops and leans over the railing, deep in thought. She still did not understand everything that was going on, but she felt better than she did last night. There was the hope that brunch would go smoother than dinner did last night. Her thoughts were interrupted by those most dreadful of words... "Can we talk?". Bailey looked to her left and saw her Aunt Sarah standing there.

"Yeah...That would probably be a good idea"

"Look, I know you must have a thousand questions...I admit, I do too. This must have thrown you for a loop just as much as everyone else. Its obvious that you knew who I was, so you must have heard some things about me. And I'm sure the things you have heard probably weren't all the best. I know I must be viewed as the black sheep of the family or the prodigal daughter..."

"Actually, I had never been told anything about you till I discovered everything on my own. Mom wouldn't tell me anything till I confronted her with the fact that I knew you existed."

"That must have been quite a surprise then too..."

"Why?"

"Why...Bailey, I don't know if I can explain this in a way you will understand. I couldn't stay in Kettlecorn. I felt that if I didn't get out of there, I was going to go crazy. It wasn't for me. I had no desire to be a farmer's wife. I saw my chance to get out of there, and I did. I wanted the family to understand and be happy for me, but it didn't work out that way. I'm not a bad person..."

"Actually...I think I do understand. I mean...I'm here and not there. I wanted out as well. I wanted to get out and see the world. To go on my own adventure. Someone made me see that last night."

"You do understand then..."

"That part, yes...the part I don't understand is why you never came back. Was it because you didn't feel welcome?"

"That's part of it. The other part was fear. Fear that the family would try to guilt me into staying. I would love to go back and visit, but I could never go back there to stay. I miss my family, but they have to be able to meet me halfway."

"I...I can understand that."

"(surprised) You do?"

"I imagine its a conversation I am going to have in a few years. When I tell them that odds are I won't permanently be returning to Kettlecorn. I know I've haven't quite been gone two years, but I've found a new life. I love Kettlecorn dearly and it will always be my hometown. But, I've got to live my own life and do what makes me happy."

"(smiles) Then you do understand..."

"However...I still do plan on going back to visit now and then. That's still my family there...and yours."

"(sighs) I know...you're right."

"Isn't it time to go back there, at least to get closure one way or the other? Even if it doesn't work, you will know you tried and your conscience will be clear."

"(smiles) Well, I see who got the smarts in the family."

"(smiles) I do okay."

"That's not the story I hear. From what Cody has told Kurt, you're the smartest student at this school."

"(grins) I don't know about all of that..."

"You and I really are a lot alike. Both of us have our dreams that we want to chase and are willing to leave our comfort zones to pursue them."

"Yeah...I suppose so..."

"(grins) Not to mention our taste in men...(laughs)."

"(laughs) True..."

"He better treat you right. If not, I bet there is a whole town willing to let him know about it."

"That's one thing no one has to worry about. Cody is the best."

"Good. I do have a favor to ask you though."

"What is it?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Cassie for me. Make sure she gets acclimated here."

"I'll do what I can...and I know Cody will help me."

"Thank you...and thank you for your good advice. Now, we should be going. Its time for brunch."

"Yeah...Let's hope everything goes a lot smoother today."

"You and me both...you and me both..."

_To be Continued..._


	11. Families and Farewells

_Chapter 11_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

As hoped, the brunch did seem to run smoother than dinner had the night before. Everyone seemed to have put all trepidations behind and actually conversed with each other. Even Cassie who wanted to be anywhere but there was actually making an effort. Her reasons for doing so were only known to her. Anyone who had witnessed the group from the night before and the one this morning surely would have thought they were looking at two different groups of people. Laughter could actually be heard coming from the table. All seemed to be going well. Zack and Cody appeared to be at peace with their father's decision and actually made an effort to get to know Sarah. Sarah, having been boosted by her conversation with Bailey was more at ease as well. Bailey herself too felt more at ease and was enjoying learning more and more about her aunt and her boyfriend's father. Before long, it was realized that the ship was beginning its preparations to head back out to sea. Eventually, it appeared that everyone had been pulled into groups by their gender...Kurt was saying goodbye to his sons and Sarah was doing the same with her nieces.

"I want to thank you two. I'm proud that you two are giving Sarah a chance. I know once you get to know her better, you'll know why I want to marry her."

"You're a big boy, Dad...Its your decision to make." Zack stated.

"As long as you're happy, that's the important thing." Cody said.

"I appreciate that. I also need to ask you two a big favor. I want you to keep an eye on Cassie and try to help her get used to being here. I'm sure after almost two years here, you two know pretty much all there is to know about this ship."

"For you Dad...I'll do it"

"I bet you will..." Cody mumbled under his breath only to receive a glare from Zack.

"Anyways, I want you two boys to stay in touch with me. I always have my cell phone on me, and provided where we are, I'll have access to e-mail. Once we have more definite plans about the wedding, I will let you both know."

"Well be here Dad...Well, on this ship. Who knows where we'll be exactly" said Zack.

"You don't know your current itinerary?"

"Not a clue..."

Cody responded "Actually, I believe we are set to cross the Pacific on our way to Japan, down to Australia, back around Cape Horn up to Brazil in time for Carnival and eventually back up to Boston by the end of the school year."

"We're going to Carnival?!? Sweet!"

"Boys...Stay out of trouble."

Zack wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulder "Dad, you are looking at two mature men right here. We laugh at the idea of trouble"

"Zack..."

"Okay, Okay..."

"Besides, I need you both to be in one piece for this summer. I'm going to need my two best men to stand up for me. Will you two do that?

Both answered "Of course"

Zack lit up. "I know...why don't you join us in Rio for Carnival. We'll throw you a bachelor party to put Esteban's to shame" whispers to Cody "Not that that would be hard to do..."

"(laughing) I don't think so, Zack. I want to get married without your mother killing me first."

"What Mom doesn't know..."

"No...Anyways, its been so good to see you both again. And I promise, we will see each other this summer." turns to Cody "and Cody?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I've really enjoyed meeting Bailey. I think she's a keeper. So, hold on to her."

"(smiles) I agree and I will."

"Dad...Don't encourage him!"

"(laughs) Trust me, Zack...One day, you will understand."

Cody chuckles "(to himself) Maybe sooner than you know..."

Meanwhile, Sarah is saying her goodbyes to Cassie and Bailey.

"Cassie, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"I will..."

"And if there is anything else, you have people on this ship you can turn to"

"Aunt Sarah is right. If you need an adult to talk to, there's Miss Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby. They can both be...interesting, but are both really nice (under her breath) most of the time. Beyond that, if you need anything else, feel free to ask Zack, Cody or me."

"(unenthusiastically) Thanks..."

"Are you all settled into you room?"

"Yeah...My roommate's name is...(pulls out a piece of paper) Reina"

"Reina? (shudders) great..."

"Sounds like you don't like her...(smiles)"

"She's not my favorite person on deck..."

"And why is that?"

"Long story...Anyways, there are others we will introduce you too. There's Cody's roommate, Woody...He can be exasperating yet very sweet. There's Zack's roommate, Marcus...the former Lil' Little..."

Sarah breaks in "Marcus Little is a student here???"

"Yeah, he's really nice, but he's still having a hard time accepting his career as Lil' Little is over. And then there is my roommate, London Tipton..."

"(Cassie perks up) Did you just say London Tipton? As in the the S.S. Tipton?"

"(smiling) The one in the same."

"What's she like? Isn't she loaded?"

"Well, yeah...and London is...well...she's...London."

Sarah wraps her arms around both their shoulders. "I hope you two take this opportunity that you've both been given. You two are first cousins. You should get to know each other. I bet you two have a lot in common."

"We'll try" Bailey said.

"(rolling her eyes) Yeah...can't wait." replied Cassie.

"Okay, girls...I mean ladies. Its about time that Kurt and I leave before we get stuck on the ship. Again, if either one of you need anything just let me know."

"And I want you to call me once you finally decide to visit Kettlecorn. If I can do anything to help, just let me know."

"(smiling) Thank you, Bailey...I will."

The group of six merge back together and everyone escorts Kurt and Sarah to the gangplank. Sarah and Kurt take their turns hugging the four teens before they leave.

Sarah hugs Cassie. "Again...I'm only a phone call away. I just know you are going to love it here." Cassie was going to miss her Aunt Sarah. Sometimes, she thought she was the only one who understood her.

Kurt hugs Cassie. "Don't worry...We are leaving you in good hands." Cassie realized she was actually going to miss Kurt. He had always been nice to her and made her aunt happy. He actually seemed like a good guy.

Sarah hugs Bailey. "Thank you for everything. You remind me so much of your mother. I promise you I will return to Kettlecorn." Bailey smiled. She already liked her Aunt Sarah and couldn't wait to get to know her further.

Kurt hugs Bailey. "It's been my pleasure to finally meet you. If Cody gives you any trouble, you let me know...(whispers in her ear) Take care of him for me, will you?" Bailey smiles and nods.

Sarah hugs Cody. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Your Dad says you are a fine young man, and I see nothing to contradict that...(whispers) Bailey is crazy about you. Keep her happy." Cody nods and accepts the task with gladness.

Kurt hugs Cody. "I'm proud of you, Cody. Just keep doing what you're doing. (whispers) Take care of your brother...try to keep him out of trouble"

Sarah hugs Zack. "And I'm glad to finally meet you too. I hear you are the mischievous one...(whispers) Maybe you can help Cassie have some fun around here" Zack nods...He was already on it.

Kurt hugs Zack. "I'm proud of you too. (smiles) This damage bill was less than last time. Do your best and you will do fine...(whispers) Take care of your brother and try not to give him such a hard time."

With the goodbyes said, Kurt and Sarah finally depart the ship and leave the four teens standing there looking at each other.

_To be Continued..._


	12. Sign Language and Sewage Traps

_Chapter 12_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

Bailey, Cody, Zack and Cassie are standing looking at each other. Bailey decides to break the silence.

"I'm sure you're just going to love it here, Cassie. I was a little scared at first when I first came aboard, but before long, it feels like you've always been here. And while we are all away from our families, we have all banded together to become our own family in a way."

Cody pipes in "Bailey's right. Seven Seas High is a lot of fun. We've all had our fair share of adventures here. Some we will never forget for the rest of our lives. And we are all getting a top notched education."

"Cody's right. We get to go on all kind of educational trips that most high school students could only dream about."

Zack rolls his eyes. "Don't let these two nerds scare you. School is only a small part of what we get to do here. Look around, we're on a cruise ship. Its a party every night."

Cassie finally responds. "Thank goodness. I've never been the greatest student. Most of the time, school bores me."

"(smiling). I know exactly what you mean. Fortunately, we have the two brainiacs over here to pick up the slack for us"

Cody interrupts "Wait a minute, Zack..."

Zack ignores Cody and keeps his attention on Cassie. "Tell you what, why don't I take you on a personal tour of all the fun places here on the ship. (pauses and looks back at Cody and Bailey who have their mouths open in shock). And, if we have time later, they can show you the unimportant things like where the classrooms are..."

"(laughing) Sounds like my idea of a good time."

Cassie grabs Zack and drags him off but not before he can grin at Cody and Bailey as he goes. Cody and Bailey are left standing there.

"Cody...What just happened here?"

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'm betting Zack just broke his promise..."

"(confused) What promise?"

"I made him promise to let Cassie get acclimated to the ship and not to start hitting on her immediately..."

"What? (pauses) Oh my God...Why didn't I think of that? Zack will hit on anything in a skirt!"

"Trust me...I know. (pauses) This time might be different though..."

"Why would it be any different?"

"I get the feeling that Zack likes her..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I talked to him earlier, he got defensive when I told him not to hit on her. And his defensiveness only increased when he flat out denied that he liked her. To quote Shakespeare, I think Zack "doth protest too much.""

"Really? You think its possible that Zack could actually like just one girl?"

"Well, there was Maddie. Then again, nothing ever happened there."

"(shakes her head) This seems so crazy..."

"(thinks) Maybe not..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for some reason, it appears that the women in your family and the men in mine are attracted to each other..."

"Well, my Aunt Sarah mentioned something along those lines as well...But still...its Zack!"

"(laughs) I know...But remember, they've trained gorillas to do sign language, so..."

"(laughs) You know, that's the second time you've compared Zack to a primate..."

"I'm just saying...Anything is possible."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe it when I see it..."

Meanwhile, Zack and Cassie are walking around ship and they arrive on the sky deck.

"This is the sky deck...where all the fun happens"

"(looks around) What kind of fun?"

"Well, you have the smoothie bar where I work...the finest smoothies one can find"

"At least on this boat..."

"(smirks) That's true...So, Cassie, before you joined our ship, where did you live and go to school?"

"(sighs) Well, when my parents were still alive, we lived in Wichita. Since I've been with Aunt Sarah, we've kind of moved around. A different apartment and different school every year."

"I've been there. Mom is a singer too, and we used to travel around with her from place to place. That didn't change until she landed the job as the Boston Tipton in house singer. We lived in the hotel for three years until we left to come here."

"You actually lived in a hotel? That doesn't sound very fun"

"(smiles) Oh it was...We did all kinds of crazy things there."

"Your brother did crazy things? He just seems like the straight laced type."

"Oh, he is...Most of the time, I had to trick or persuade him into things."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, there was this one time..." Zack proceeds to explain some of the numerous adventures that he and Cody had experienced in Boston.

"(laughing) Please tell me you are kidding..."

"Nope...I really wanted a bike that bad."

"So, you left the hotel for this ship only to find out that Mr. Moseby was here too?"

"Yeah...But I know he loves having me around. I make his life interesting."

"I'm glad somethings around here appear to be interesting. Cody and Bailey made it sound so...so..."

"Boring? Well, here's the good news and bad news. The bad news is that they actually think like that. The good news is that no one else does."

"(sighs) So, my dear cousin really is a stick in the mud..."

"Sometimes. But she is also pretty cool."

"I just get the impression that she is a Miss Perfect who constantly wears her halo..."

"I don't know about all of that. I mean, she actually enjoys putting up with my brother, so in that regard, she's a saint. But, she's not that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean, I could do without all of her tales of the farm, but I guess she might get tired of all of our stories from the Tipton."

"But isn't she a brainiac like you said?"

"Yeah, she's an overachiever, but after you've lived with one for almost 17 years, you kind of get used to it..."

"How do you deal with it? I'm sure you've constantly had to deal with his academic achievements and then people looking at you..."

"Yeah, I have...I didn't like really. However, what I didn't know was that it was a two way street. Cody felt I overshadowed him in other areas like sports and...(pauses) being outgoing. Once I realized that, it didn't really bother me anymore."

"Maybe..."

"All I will say is to give her a chance. One thing I've learned in my life is that when you're in trouble, its the people like Cody and Bailey that you want to have your back. I may give them a hard time, but I know they would be there for me in heartbeat if I needed them."

"(nods) I'll think about it."

"Now then, I'll show you the sewage flap and the laundry chute..."

"(with wide open eyes) Excuse me?"

"(smiles) Trust me...Someday you'll need to get somewhere without someone seeing you. And knowing those two places is the key to that..."

"(confused) Okay..."

_To be Continued_


	13. Snow Globes and High Heels

_Chapter 13_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

**Author's Note: This chapter may not makes sense unless you've read all the previous chapters.**

It's a few days later. Life has pretty much returned to normal aboard the S.S. Tipton and at Seven Seas High. Well, as normal as life tends to get there. Bailey is standing behind the register at One of Kind. She has just finished helping a customer, when Cody walks in.

"(smiles) This is a surprise. I figured you would be at work on the sky deck right now..."

"Nope, I had the early shift today. Thought I'd stop by and spend a few minutes with you before I headed back to my room."

"That's so sweet. (smiles) You can stay longer than a few minutes if you want."

"Well, I'd love to, but London insists I be a paying customer if I do. (smiles) I can only buy so many snow globes..."

"(laughs) You give them all to me anyways."

"Something tells me with Woody around, they would end up broken and in a million pieces. I'd spend hours having to clean it up."

"True. Can you believe midterms start next week?"

"I know...Time is flying by. I have tomorrow night off, you up for a study date?"

"Sounds good to me...your room or mine?"

"Maybe we can use the library or one of the classrooms...(smiles) Less chance of interruptions."

"(giggles) Even better..."

London storms into the store. "Finally, just the person I was looking for!"

Bailey replies "You were looking for me?"

"Not you, farm girl...I was looking for Cody."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I need your help!"

"What do you need my help with?"

"Somebody gave Addison a super pixie stick...She's on such a sugar rush, Woody is having to help hold her down..."

"(confused) Does he need my help doing that?"

"No, silly...I have an episode of Yay Me! Starring London Tipton to broadcast. Woody is my normal cameraman type person. You're the only other person on this ship who's done it before."

"London, you do remember that when I did that before, you constantly made fun of me and tried to dress me in high heels and make me wear lipstick..."

Bailey chimes in "Wait a minute...What?"

"Ummm...ummmm...Long story, Sweetie..."

London ignores Bailey "Please, Cody....I really need your help today."

"(sighing and rubbing his eyes) Fine...I'll do it this one time..."

"Yay me! Be at my cabin in an hour and bring a guest for the show..."

"Wait...what? I have to find a guest in an hour?"

"Of course, I'm the talent...I don't do that kind of thing. Thank you, Cody....(London shoves a dog treat into Cody's mouth) Good boy." London begins to leave again and then turns back around "And Cody...you better be buying something in here!" With that, London turns and leaves.

Cody spits out the dog treat out and turns to Bailey. "Why did London just shove a dog treat into my mouth?"

Bailey just shakes her head, trying to keep from laughing.

_To be Continued_


	14. Another Shock for Cody

_Chapter 14_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

Bailey is still trying to keep from laughing.

"Bailey..."

"Yes?"

"Why did London just shove a dog treat in to my mouth?"

"(pretending to be busy) I have no idea..."

"Bailey..."

"It's London...Who knows why she does the things she does..."

Cody walks over to Bailey and starts to tickle her ear. "Bailey..."

"(giggling) OK...OK...Stop tickling me and I'll tell you...."

"Alright...explain"

"(sighs) I tried explaining something to London, and she took it the wrong way..."

"Go on..."

"London asked me why I wasn't tired of dating you after almost a year. The only way I could think of getting through to her was to tell her that you were as precious to me as Ivana was to her."

"And that explains why she gave me a dog treat how?"

"(pauses) London thinks that I see you as my dog..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry. I should have thought of a better way to explain it to her."

"(smiles) Don't worry about it."

"(surprised) You sure?"

"(grins) Tell you what, take me for my walks, scratch me behind my ears and occasionally rub my belly and we'll call it even."

"(laughs) Deal. Speaking of London, what did you mean by the fact that she used to make fun you and tried to make you dress up?"

"(sighs) I was the original producer of Yay Me! So, as the only other person in the room, I was the one London wanted to try things on or the convenient one to make fun of..."

"How did she make fun of you?"

"(thinking) Let's see...She made fun of my hair, my butt, my clothes and my pasty skin..."

"Ohhhh...(pauses)...She was wrong you know..."

"Yeah?"

"I think your hair is perfect just the way it is...I like the way you dress and you always look good to me...I don't think you have pasty skin at all...and as for your butt...(smiles)"

"(blushing) Yeah?"

"Definitely...Though, she does insult me about the same things."

"Everything you just said about me...it goes double for you."

"(blushing) Even my...?"

Cody just grins.

"(laughing) Okay, what else did she say?"

"(pauses to think) Well, she did say that there was no chance I would ever get a second date after I told her what I thought a good idea for a first date would be."

"What did you say?"

"Well, at the time I said I would want to do something like go to the aquarium to picnic in the glow of the phosphorescent fish..."

"That sounds like so romantic and so much fun!"

"(smiles) So...I could have just done that instead of searching this ship from top to bottom trying to find Hannah Montana tickets?"

"Well...(smiles)...There is one thing I do know (wrapping her arms around Cody's neck)."

"What's that?"

"Either way...(leans in and kisses him)...You would have definitely gotten a second date...(kisses him again) and a third (kisses him again) and so on..."

"(smiles) I think things worked out okay in the end...(sighs) Unfortunately, unless you want to be the guest on the show, I need to go find one..."

"I don't think so...I've already been on Yay Me! enough to last me a lifetime ..."

"Understandable...Wish me luck?"

"(smiles) Break a leg..."

With that, Cody is off to find a last minute guest.

_One Hour Later_

Still working at One of a Kind, Bailey has opened her laptop and tuned into London's webshow. London's image appears on the screen.

"Welcome to Yay Me! Starring London Tipton! I'm your host and star, London Tipton. I'm coming to you again from the S.S. Tipton because Daddy is making me go to this stupid sea school. Today is a special episode for those of you who have been watching this web show from the very beginning. We have a special guest producer today, the original producer of Yay Me!, Cody Martin."

In a split screen, Cody is seen with a headset on, smiling and giving a small wave.

"Anyways, let's get to our first segment...(thinks)...which is..."

Cody smiles and rolls his eyes. Just like old times he thought. "Its London's mailbag..."

"That's right. London's mailbag...(the computer beeps indicating a new message)...And we have our first one..."

Reading the screen, Cody reads the monitor. "It says...(dryly) There is no way that is the same little blonde nerd as before..."

"(looks in the camera) Trust me, its the same nerd...only a little taller now. He and the farm girl are the resident nerds here at this stupid sea school. Next message."

"It says...I'm making the older version of Cody my new screensaver."

"(confused) Why would you want to do that when you could have me, London Tipton, as your screensaver? Next one, Cody"

"It says...(smiles) Wow, Cody has gotten hot"

"People! We are not here for Cody! This is Yay Me! Starring London Tipton, not Cody Martin! Forget the rest of the mailbag, let's just move on to our guest for today. (pauses) Who is it, Cody?"

"Well, on such short notice, I could only find one person who was actually available..."

"Well, who is it?"

At that time, S.S. Tipton security guard Kirby Morris comes and sits next to London.

"You got Kirby?"

"Like a said...I did the best I could"

"(shrugs) Fine...Now, Kirby, tell us about...being a ship security guard."

"Well, its my job to keep the ship safe from trouble. Mainly, I like to make sure that no fights break out at the buffets...."

"What else do you do on this ship?"

"Well, I make my rounds...you know, I have a beat I walk. It starts at the sandwich shop, down to the pizza parlor, over to the ice cream stand and repeat."

"And what kinds of crime have you actually stopped on board?"

"I once stopped someone from putting gravy on ice cream...Now, that would have been a crime."

"(nodding) I understand. Now, Kirby, when you are protecting the people on this ship, what do you use to help you."

"(patting his belt) I have my taser."

"And what does that do?"

"It sends electricity through someone and they fry like a piece of bacon."

"Ohhhh...let me see it" Kirby hands the taser to London. "Cody, come here..."

Walking over the where London and Kirby are sitting.

"(turning to Cody) Can this kill someone?"

Cody responds "If exposed to it long enough, its possible, but mainly its just going to give a person a shock that temporarily overstimulates their nervous system leaving them incapacitated for a little while."

"Let's see what one looks like." London turns on the taser. "(excited) Look, it's shiny!" London turns and accidentally tases Cody. Cody drops to his knees as the electric jolt courses through his body. Upon seeing this, Bailey runs out of One of a Kind to get back to her room.

_To be Continued..._


	15. Viewers from Near and Far

_Chapter 15_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

Cody is sitting propped up against Bailey's bed. Though, he's not unconscious, he appears to be out of it. Kirby, London, Bailey and Zack are sitting on London's bet and trunk looking at him. Slowly, Cody comes out of his daze and looks up at the four people watching him.

"W-W-What happened?"

Bailey gets up and sits next to Cody on the floor. "You got tased, Sweetie. You've been in a daze for almost an hour."

"(confused) I did?...I was?"

"You don't remember?"

"(pauses) No...The last thing I remember before just coming to, was London saying the taser was shiny..."

London sighs. "I'm sorry, Cody...It was an accident."

Kirby speaks up. "How you feeling, Cody?"

"(checks himself out) I think I'm fine. (pauses) Well, my left eye seems to be twitching, but I imagine that will taper out eventually."

Zack finally speaks up. "Good to see you're okay, Bro. I was watching and had to come to see if I was going to be an only child..."

"Gee, Zack...Thanks..."

"No, I mean it...I'm glad you're okay...because that was awesome! You're going to be a Youtube instant celebrity!"

London perks up. "Oh no, any and all footage of that belongs to me, its my show!"

Bailey has had enough. "(in disbelief) Guys! Cody was almost electrocuted and all you can think about is who owns the footage and how its going to be on Youtube?" Bailey turns to Cody. "Come on, I'll help you get back to your room so you can rest."

Cody pauses. "I don't think that would be a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Well, Woody's noxious emissions plus electrically charged Cody could equal Crispy Cody..."

Zack pops in. "Wait, don't go there till I can get my camera!"

Bailey glares at Zack before turning back to Cody. "Come on, Sweetie, let's get you up and walking around then."

Kirby stands up too. "Let me help...I feel so bad about all of this. (pleading) Please don't say this means you aren't my accountant anymore!"

Cody manages to laugh. "I'm fine, Kirby...Don't worry about it."

Bailey and Kirby manage to get Cody to his feet, and help him stand as his legs are still a little shaky. They manage to get him walking and they take him out of the room.

Zack looks over at London. "Well, I bet your ratings for today's show will be through the roof."

"(smiling) You're right!"

London runs over to her computer and begin to check something out.

"Wow...the number of hits for this episode are triple what they were last week."

"Too bad you can't tase Cody every week (laughs)"

"(pauses and frowns) Look at these comments that people have posted"

Zack looks over London's shoulder. "What about them?"

"Almost all of them are about Cody...and not about me!"

"So?"

"Look at this...All of these girls think he's cute and want to know more about him now."

"(grins) Well, I'm his identical twin...If they think he's cute, wait till they see me!"

"(rolling her eyes) I'm serious, Zack...Cody has caused my hits to skyrocket."

"And?"

"(thinks) The show really hasn't been the same since Cody was the producer. I think I need to get Cody to be the producer full time."

"Good luck with that...you just did tase him afterall..."

"(smiles) You forget...I'm London Tipton...I always get what I want..."

_Meanwhile, on deck_

Kirby has returned to his post while Bailey is still walking with Cody.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...is my eye still twitching?"

Bailey looks into Cody's eyes. "Not as bad as before..."

"(smiles) Good...You know, I'm not sure how many more shocks to my system I can take..."

"(frowns) That's not funny, Cody. You could have been seriously hurt."

"But, I'm not...I'm fine."

"But what would have happened if something had happened to you. I couldn't stand that..."

"(takes Bailey's hand) If something did happen to me, I know I would have the best nurse anyone could ever ask for...Trust me, I've already seen it firsthand."

"You think so?"

"I do. I'm sorry again I was so whiny the last time you had to be a nurse for me. I guess I just enjoyed you taking care of me and lost my head for a while."

"You enjoyed me taking care of you?"

"Yeah, I did...Bailey, there is no one in the world I would rather take care of me than you. Just like I hope you would let me take care of you."

"Of course...(smiles) Though, I would have to think of some good videos to make you watch..."

"(smiles) I deserve that. (pauses) And I hope you know that when I said I would crawl to the ends of the Earth to make you happy, I mean every word."

"I know you do. But, I'm the most happy when you're right here with me."

"I would kiss you right now, but I don't want to accidentally shock you..."

"(grins) I feel electricity every time you kiss me...I'll take my chances...". Bailey leans in and kisses Cody.

_Meanwhile, in a dark room._

The image of the most recent episode of Yay Me! is being replayed over and over again on a laptop. The person watching this is completely hidden by the chair they are sitting in. Finally this mystery person speaks.

"So...that's where Cody disappeared to. And where there's Cody, there's bound to be Zack too..."

_To be Continued..._


	16. An Offer You Can't Refuse

_Chapter 16_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

Cody and Bailey are on the skydeck sitting at a table. Cody appears to be fine, but Bailey isn't taking any chances.

"Sweetie, I promise you...I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just think of it like I got a really big static electricity shock."

"Well, you didn't remember what happened, I'm just worried it might have affected your memory."

"(smiles) My memory is fine. You can even test it if you want..."

"(smiles) I may just do that...(thinks) What's my favorite food?"

"That's an easy one...chicken pot pie."

"Okay, that may have been an easy one...(thinks) Where were you born?"

"Seattle...St. Joseph's...6:40"

"Looks like I am going to have to think of a tough one then to be sure...what was the first movie we saw together?"

"I thought you said it was going to be a tough one...It was Flowers and Chocolate."

"(smiles) Wrong! The first movie we saw together was Funny People!"

"No, that was the first movie we saw as a couple. The first movie we saw together was Flowers and Chocolate....(pauses)...when Bob and Barbara were on the boat."

"(thinks) Oh yeah...When you told them I was your girlfriend..."

"I was...a few months premature with that..."

"Uh huh..."

"I know...I should have told you what I did...(sighs) I should have told you I wanted you to be more than just a pretend girlfriend."

"Yes, you should have..."

"(smiles) Everything worked out in the end."

"(smiles) How are Barbara and Bob doing?"

"I don't really know. I haven't heard from either of them in a long time. Their relationship is none of my business."

"Its not?"

"Nope. (leans in to Bailey) Between you and me, I definitely got the best part of the deal."

"(giggles) Me too...Her loss is my gain."

"Even if she hadn't been with Bob, I was already planning on making sure she knew we were over. My heart already belonged to you by then."

"Just like mine belongs to you...Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you want to see Funny People for our first movie date."

"(shrugs) I'm just a fan of Adam Sandler I guess. I loved the movie Big Daddy." Cody breaks the fourth wall and turns towards your computer screen and winks.

At that time, London comes storming on to the sky deck and sees Bailey and Cody. She marches over to their table and sits next to them.

"Cody, we need to talk!"

"It's okay, London...I'm not going to file a civil suit against you."

"(pauses) I wasn't worried about that."

Bailey interjects. "Then what can we do for you, London?"

"Look...I'm really sorry about what happened. I would never intentionally tase you."

Cody smiles. "I know, London...it was just a freak accident. I hold no ill will against you."

"(confused) Huh? You're going to get me sick?"

Bailey sighs. "He means he doesn't blame you."

"(smiles) Good...Actually, Cody, what I needed to talk to you about was that I have an offer for you."

"An offer for what?"

"I want you to come back and be the full time producer of Yay Me!"

"London, I appreciate the offer, but I just don't have the time. Between work and school, I don't have enough time to spend with Bailey as it is."

"(thinks). Okay, how about this...I hire you to come back and be my producer. That way you could quit your job!"

"London, no offense, I have to work so I can be able to eat and buy things. After Zack used up my student card, I need the money."

"I'm serious...I'll pay you to be my producer."

"(surprised) You will?"

London pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles something on it and slides it over to Cody.

"How does that sound?"

Cody shakes his head and lifts up the piece of paper. Once he reads it, his eyes open wide. "Are you serious?"

"You want to play baseball, huh...Okay, double it!"

"(shocked) London!"

"(sighs) Fine, triple it, but that's my final offer."

"(tries to breathe) London...(collects his wits) I do have a few questions..."

"What?"

"What happens if you decide to quit your show? Where does that leave me then?"

"We'll have a contract. It will last as long as you are a student here."

"(nods and thinks) If I agree to do this, I will have a few conditions..."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one...No more making fun of Bailey on the show."

Bailey pops in. "Awww...Thank you, Sweetie."

London sighs. "At all?"

"None whatsoever."

"(in disgust) Fine!"

"And, another thing...."

"Tell you what, you draw up the contract with your terms and I will forward it on to Daddy's lawyers for review."

Cody turns to Bailey. "What do you think?"

"Well, it would give you a lot more free time...but, I don't know. But its not my decision to make."

Cody turns up the piece of paper and shows Bailey.

"Multiply that times three..."

Bailey's eye are wide open in shock... "He'll take it!"

_To be Continued..._


	17. Back to School

_Chapter 17_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

It is the next morning. All the students are gathered for their first class of the morning. Miss Tutweiler speaks to her students.

"Now, Class...Before we get started today, I do have some announcements. First, I want to remind you that midterms start next week. Now, remember...these are really, really important for your overall grades. I want you all to take them seriously. And to make sure you do, when we take the tests, we are going to separate Cody and Bailey from the rest of the class to make sure no is tempted to try to sneak peaks off of their papers."

A collection groups of "Awwws..." is heard form the class.

"Now, for the second announcement. To celebrate the end of midterms, we are going to be holding another school dance. It will coincide with us crossing the International Dateline again. The last time we did that, it was a huge success."

Cody shudders in his seat as Zack looks over at him and smirks. Bailey and Cassie both notice this and wonder what the exchange between the brothers was about.

"Finally, our last announcement will be made by Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Moseby enters the classroom and takes his place in front of the students.

"Now, Miss Tutweiler and I have been talking. We are both proud to see that everyone's grades this semester have improved over last semester. So, to encourage that trend, we have come up with a pilot program. Students who maintain an all-A or all-B average in their classes will be receiving a special privilege."

Cody and Bailey look at each other with curiosity.

"As you know, curfew is currently 10 PM during the week and midnight on Friday and Saturday nights. Well, the 10 PM curfew during the week will remain the same, but for those with an all-A average, we are completely eliminating any curfew on Friday and Saturday nights. For those who maintain an at least a B in all of their classes, those students will have have their curfews on one of those nights eliminated. It will be the student's prerogative on which night they choose."

Cody and Bailey look at each other in excitement. Zack and Cassie both look at Mr. Moseby in disappointment. London continues to file her nails.

"Now, this is a pilot program. Its success depends on all of those who are granted these privileges. Remember, what you choose to do with that responsibility not only affects you, but your fellow classmates as well. And for those who don't currently qualify for the privileges, maybe this will give you extra incentive to work harder and study more diligently for your upcoming midterms. Now, here is a list of those who qualify for the one night of no curfew..." Moseby proceeds to read of list of names. "Now, for those who currently qualify for both nights of no curfew...Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett. And if we may, Miss Tutweiler and I would like to speak with you both after school today here at 3:30."

Cody and Bailey both nod.

Zack speaks up. "Mr. Moseby, is this really fair?"

"Zack, if your grades were higher, would you be asking if this was fair?"

"Well...of course not."

"That's what I thought. Miss Tutweiler, you may resume your normal classroom activities."

_Later that Afternoon in the Classroom._

"Bailey, Cody...Thank you both for coming here this afternoon." Mr. Moseby stated.

Bailey responds. "Of course, Mr. Moseby. Cody and I are really excited about this new program of yours."

"Good. Miss. Tutweiler and I thought it was time to reward those students who have shown responsibility and dedication to their schoolwork."

Cody replies. "We won't let you both down."

Miss Tutweiler speaks up. "We know you won't. And we both know how tough it is for the both of you to find time to spend together, so we hope this helps in small way."

Bailey smiles. "It sure will. We can't thank you enough."

Mr. Moseby clears his throat.. "Well, keep your grades where they are and everything should work out just fine." Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller look at each other and both nod. "Actually, beyond this, you both now have another reason to keep your grades up. Here." Mr. Moseby hands Bailey and Cody each an envelope. "These both arrived for you this morning."

Bailey looks at her envelope. It is addressed to her and it is from Yale University. She opens it up and begins to read it.

_Dear Miss Pickett,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to the Yale University to begin your studies in the fall of 2011. In addition to that, we are pleased to inform you that you have been awarded a full academic scholarship with a stipend for your living expenses..._

Bailey drops the letter, screams and begin to cry happy tears. Cody sees this and looks at his letter. It too is addressed to him and from Yale University. He opens his letter and begins to read it too.

_Dear Mr. Martin,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to the Yale University to begin your studies in the fall of 2011. In addition to that, we are pleased to inform you that you have been awarded a full academic scholarship with a stipend for your living expenses. We look forward to seeing you in August 2011 and further information about your financial aid package will be forthcoming. Again, Congratulations._

_Sincerely,_

_President Richard C. Levin_

The letter floats out of Cody's hand as he closes his eyes and smiles. Bailey, still with tears in her eyes, turns to Cody.

"Does your letter say the same thing as mine?"

"Acceptance and a full scholarship to Yale?"

Bailey screams. "Yes!"

Bailey runs into Cody's arms and they both hold each other tight and both are crying. Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler both smile at them. After giving the couple their moment. Mr. Moseby clears his throat again. "Congratulations to the both of you. I know you will both do us all proud. A word of advice though...College can be a gratifying yet nerve wracking experience. Make sure to take care of each other."

Bailey and Cody both nod and promise they will.

"Now, why don't you both go give your family and friends the good news. And after that, the Captain has asked that you both join him for dinner in the Captain's Dining Room to celebrate. He says its okay to bring your friends...(pauses)...if Zack can behave himself."

Cody nods. "Thank you, Mr. Moseby."

"Don't thank me. You two did all the work. And all of your hard work has paid off. It's time to celebrate this achievement. I am extremely proud of you both. Now, we will give you two a few minutes by yourselves to let all of this sink in." Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler both excuse themselves.

Bailey turns to Cody. "Can you believe this?"

"(smiling) Its starting to sink in..."

"We have to go call our parents."

"Yeah. You know, New Haven isn't that far from Boston. I hope you know you will have a home away from home there as well."

"(smiles) Thank you."

"(grins) Come on, my Yalee Bailey...we have a lot to do before dinner." Cody takes Bailey's hand as she gives her famous laugh.

_To be Continued..._


	18. Two Phone Calls for Two Moms

_Chapter 18_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

_Boston Tipton_

Carey Martin had just gotten back to her suite after her last show of the evening. Immediately, she kicked off her heels and sat back onto the couch to catch her breath. She looked around and it again occurred to her just quiet it was now. It may have been almost two years since they both set sail, but she could still feel the presence of her twin sons in the room. She knew she would miss them, but sometimes the realization of just how much she missed them was almost more than she could stand. And on top of that, Mr. Moseby and London were gone as well.

Sure, Mr. Moseby could be a little strict and overbearing, but deep down he did have a caring heart. And London...well as much as London could flabbergast her, London did have her moments of sweetness as well. Carey did smile though...at least she still had Esteban and Maddie around...Arwin too. Its not like all of her extended family had left her. All three of them had had a chance to see how her boys were doing out on the open sea, and all three had reported back to her that they were doing just fine.

And Carey herself had had a chance to see that for herself. When she had initially enrolled Zack and Cody on the ship and left them for the first time in her life, it had warmed her heart that they were going to miss her too. And when she saw them the time she and Kurt had both showed up on deck, it seemed that they were both adjusting well to being on their own. At least they still had each other she thought. And from everything she had heard, the had both made great new friends. Zack had mentioned them, but Cody had been more thorough in telling her about them. She smiled. That was typical of her boys. Her boys did seem like complete opposites at times. Her Zack was smooth, outgoing and deemed himself a ladies man. Yet, he could be lazy and often very devious. Her Cody, on the other hand, was the more studious yet reserved young man. He wasn't a ladies man in the least. She paused and began to laugh out loud. And yet Cody was the one that had the serious girlfriend.

Carey knew she really did need to meet Bailey Pickett. Cody had included pictures in his letters and emails to her, and from what she could see, Bailey was a beautiful young woman. But Cody kept saying she was also the sweetest, kindest and most genuine person he had ever met. And she appeared to be just as smart as he was. She could tell that Bailey had gotten Cody's attention from the moment he had met her. And it just wasn't Cody. Zack had indicated that Bailey was nice too and had even admitted that his brother had done good for himself. Kurt had called her a couple of days ago, and he had nothing but wonderful things to say about her. Maddie, Arwin, and Esteban had all agreed with this sentiment as well. Carey sighed.

She knew she would think Bailey was probably wonderful as well. But part of her knew that this was her little boy she was talking about. She had once thought no woman would ever be good enough for her boys, but she knew every mother probably thought that. Her former mother in law certainly seemed to have that attitude. Carrie again sighed. She never wanted any future daughters in law of hers to feel about her the way she felt about her former mother in law. Just then, Carrie's cell phone rang.

She looked at the display and saw that it was from Cody. She hoped everything was okay for him to be calling this late. Then she realized that just because it was late in Boston, it didn't mean it was late where he was. She pressed the talk button and almost immediately her youngest son began to talk very rapidly and excitedly into her ear. Carey had to get him to slow down and repeat what he said several times. And then she finally heard what he had said. Yale. Full scholarship. The same for Bailey. Her emotions finally caught up to her and she began to shed tears with her son. She remembered congratulating him and telling him how proud she was of him. The rest of the phone call was a blur to her. The last thing she remembered is him telling her that he loved her and was going to call his Dad and tell him the wonderful news.

Carey sat back into the couch to let that news sink in. Her son had been accepted to Yale on a full scholarship. She was so proud of him. He had set his goal and had achieved it. Now, she would only have to worry about getting Zack into college. She paused. She remembered Cody saying Bailey had received the same offer herself. It appeared to her that her son and his girlfriend's relationship would continue on to college. Carey knew then for sure that it was high time she met Bailey Pickett.

_Pickett Farm, Kettlecorn, Kansas_

Maggie Pickett was in her robe and gown sitting on the family couch looking through a photo album. The phone call she had received from her daughter, Bailey, a couple of days ago had shook her to her core. Her baby sister, Sarah, had re-entered their lives. Maggie sat looking through some old pictures of her and her sister. Her daughter had told her the whole story about how Sarah had turned out to be the new fiancee of Bailey's boyfriend's father. Bailey had even said she had had a long talk with her Aunt Sarah and really liked her. In fact, Bailey had said she had encouraged Sarah to make a "Come to Jesus" trip back to Kettlecorn. As Maggie kept looking through the old pictures, she admitted to herself that she had dearly missed her baby sister. So much in fact, that even talking about her would bring tears to her eyes. But, Maggie's father had been very clear on the matter. Sarah had forgotten about her family, so they should forget about her.

But, no matter what, Maggie still loved her dear sister. She truly did hope she would return to Kettlecorn and be part of their lives once again. Sarah was always one to do things her own way. She was always a dreamer and could be so stubborn and hardheaded when people told she was wasting her time on her "silly dreams". The worse one to do that was Bear Jenkins. Maggie paused to smile. Maybe if Bear would have worried more about himself, he wouldn't have had that horrible butter churning accident. To Maggie, he certainly got what he deserved for thinking he knew what was best for everyone.

Maggie sat back and thought. Subconsciously, she could always see Sarah in Bailey even when she was a young girl. Sarah's hardheadedness and stubbornness were clearly present in Bailey. And Bailey, of all of Maggie's daughters, was clearly the dreamer. Smirking, Maggie realized that Moose was clearly a younger version of his uncle Bear. Maybe that's why she had never really liked Moose.

But Moose wasn't even an afterthought to her daughter anymore. There was a new young man in her life. A young man from Boston named Cody Martin. Her husband Joe had initially been leery of the boy as he was not from the Midwest like they were. However, when Bailey had told them about how Cody had set up a mulch festival on the ship because she was feeling homesick, Joe's attitude about the boy softened. He could appreciate someone doing something so nice for his baby girl. Maggie, on the other hand, thought it sounded like the sweetest thing she had ever heard. And Bailey made it clear that Cody was just that sweet. While, Joe and Maggie both had some concerns that having a boyfriend on the ship could affect her studies, her grades hadn't been affected in the least. In fact, if possible, they had actually gotten better. Bailey was always the brains in the family, and it appeared that this Cody could hold his own with Bailey in that department as well. Maggie knew that her daughter was competitive and maybe she had finally found herself a worth adversary.

But Maggie knew it was more than that. Last summer, Maggie could tell Bailey was missing Cody something terrible. She still did all of her chores like she always did, but it felt like something was missing from her. However, every time she got a letter or email from Cody, she was positively beaming. Maggie thought it was odd that Cody had never called though. Of course, after Bailey had explained that Cody had been embarrassed and self conscious about his voice cracking while it was changing, she completely understood. Her own husband Joe had done the same thing when he was courting her several years ago. And she could understand the looks on her daughter's face every time she talked about Cody. Maggie had had the same looks on her face back then as well.

Maggie and Joe did have other concerns though. Joe himself said he had been a teenage boy once, and he knew what was on their minds. Again, Bailey stressed that Cody had always been a gentleman towards her and showed her nothing but the greatest respect. Timidly, Bailey even admitted that at first, it was her that had initiated all of their kisses. Maggie didn't think Joe was all that happy about that fact, but it did give him some peace of mind about Cody's intentions towards their daughter.

Bailey in her letters back home always included pictures of her friends from the ship. The first time Maggie saw a picture of Cody, she thought he was a scrawny little fella. Her husband Joe had agreed. However, over time, she could see that Cody had finally hit his growth spurt and had grown quite tall. Even Joe would admit that he had grown, but would smile when he said he was still scrawny. Maggie and Joe also thought it odd that while Cody had a twin brother named Zack, that they really weren't that identical. Yes, they looked a lot alike, but Cody was noticeably taller and both had distinct faces. But one thing was certain, Cody was definitely a handsome young man and Maggie could see why her daughter would be attracted to him.

As Maggie was thinking, her cell phone began to rang. Now, who could be calling at this time of night she thought. Everyone knew farmers turned in early. Plus, Maggie still couldn't get use to having a cell phone. Joe hadn't thought having one was necessary, but Bailey had insisted they get one for emergencies while out on the farm. Maggie looked at the display and saw it was her daughter Bailey calling. Maggie certainly hoped everything was alright.

Like Carey Martin, Maggie Pickett had trouble understanding her daughter at first. But again, after getting her to slow down, Maggie was excited to hear her daughter's news. The fact that her daughter from rural Kansas had not only gotten accepted to Yale University but a full scholarship as well filled Maggie with a deep pride. Bailey had managed to get out that Cody had gotten the same news as well. Maggie smiled as she knew that made her daughter even happier. After sharing in her daughter's joy, Maggie promised she would pass along the wonderful news to the rest of the family the first thing in the morning. Before hanging up, Maggie repeated how happy for Bailey she was and again how proud of her she was.

Maggie sat back with a smile on her face. Her daughter was about to show the world a thing or two. She was a little worried that Bailey would be going to college so far away from the family, but she remembered Bailey saying Cody would be there too. Maggie knew then for sure that it was high time she met Cody Martin.

_To be Continued..._


	19. The End of an Era?

_Chapter 19_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

Zack and Cassie are walking the decks of the S.S. Tipton. Dinner in the Captain's Dining Room had been a festive occasion. All of Cody and Bailey's friends had been there to celebrate with them. However, through the whole evening, there had been one oddity. Zack. Zack had been unusually quiet and subdued ever since he had found out about his brother's acceptance to Yale. During the celebration, it had gone mainly unnoticed. Well, almost unnoticed...

"So, you going to say what's bothering you or do I have to guess?"

Zack looks over at Cassie confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been quiet and withdrawn all night. That's not the Zack I've heard about and seen myself."

"(sighs) I guess tonight kind of blindsided me..."

"Why is that?"

"(pauses) It's going to sound stupid."

"Try me...Let me be the judge of that."

"Well...Believe me, I am truly happy for Cody and Bailey both...Its just...It feels like it the end of an era."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, except for the ten minutes between our births, Cody and I have pretty much been inseparable our whole lives. It dawned on me that once Cody leaves for college, it won't be like that any more."

"Surely you two have spent time apart before..."

"Once that I can remember. Cody went to math camp for a week. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal, but within a few hours of him being gone, I realized I really missed him. I even went as far as having London drive me to the camp so I could see him..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I told you it was going to sound stupid. I guess in the back of my mind, I knew this day would come. Its just now, it seems like there is a countdown to it."

"Have you told your brother how you feel about this?"

"I couldn't do that...I'd never hear the end of it from him."

"You think he would give you a hard time about it?"

"(sighs) He would have every right to. I'm always giving him a hard time for being able to show how he feels."

"Well...He's your brother....If you can't tell your brother how you feel, who can you tell?"

"(pauses and thinks) You know, you're right. Thanks Cassie...You know, you're pretty easy to talk to."

"(blushes) I don't know about that..."

"(smiles) I do...And if you ever need someone to listen...Well, I hope I can return the favor."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Mind if I go find my brother? I bet he and Bailey are still on the sky deck for the after party."

"(smiles) Not at all...Let's go."

Zack and Cassie find their way to the sky deck and find Cody and Bailey sitting at a table, just sitting back and relaxing. They walk over to them and Zack looks to Cody.

"(nervous) Bro...Can we talk...alone?"

Cody looks at Bailey and then back to Zack. "Sure...why don't we walk over to the Smoothie Counter and get us all something to drink?" Zack nods and the two brothers walk off by themselves.

Bailey looks up to Cassie. "Want to sit down?"

Cassie pauses. "Sure, why not..."

"I've been meaning to talk to you. To see how you've been adjusting to life here on the S.S. Tipton."

"(sighs) To be honest...It's been alright. Everyone actually does seem really nice."

"(smiles) Good. Have you had any trouble adjusting to being on a boat all the time?"

"Not really. But, I've actually found that sleeping on the boat gives me interesting dreams."

"(laughs) It sure does. My first week on the ship, I had the craziest dreams."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but after a while, your body finally adjusts. To be honest, when I went home last summer, I had trouble sleeping the first couple of nights because I couldn't feel the boat rocking beneath me."

"Back to Kettlecorn?"

"Yeah...(pauses)...Have you ever been there before?"

"Can't say I have...and can't say I have any desire to..."

"(curious) Why not?"

"(sighs) I just get the feeling that its one of those places where everybody wants to be in your business and everybody expects you to act like a goody goody..."

"(pauses and nods) I won't lie. There are some people there like that. There are people who think they know what's best for everyone. It can be a very small minded place..."

"Great...that's what I was afraid of..."

"And that's one of the reasons I wanted to come to Seven Seas High..."

"(confused) Huh?"

"(smiles) Every since I've been a little girl, I've known I don't exactly fit into the norm of Kettlecorn. Don't get me wrong, I do love it. But, I knew I wanted more than Kettlecorn could offer me. I wanted to see the world and let it show me what it had to offer. I have big dreams, and I know those dreams would be frowned upon there."

"(surprised) Really?"

"(nods) Yeah...I knew coming her would be the opportunity of a lifetime. (smiles) I just didn't know how much it would change my life."

Cassie looks over to where the two twins are talking. "Cody?"

"Yeah."

Cassie turns back to Bailey. "Bailey...I need to apologize to you..."

Bailey is taken back. "For what?"

"For judging you without getting to really know you first. I had a preconceived idea of what Kettlecorn was like and just assumed you were like how I pictured everyone there to be."

Bailey nods and smiles. "Tell you what. How about you and I both start over? Just two cousins and no preconceived ideas."

"(smiles) I'd like that. (pauses) Cody is a lucky guy."

"(smiles) I like to think I'm lucky too."

"That must be so comforting. Having a great guy and already knowing what you're going to be doing after high school..."

"Do you have idea what you want to do?"

"No clue...My grades aren't exactly the best and I've had to play catch up to get ready for midterms next week."

"Well, if your want, Cody and I are planning on starting studying for midterms tomorrow night. You are more than welcome to join us. We'll do what we can to help you catch up."

"Are you sure? Do you think Cody would mind?"

"(smiles) Of course I'm sure. And Cody won't mind at all."

"(smiles) Thank you, Bailey...I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. That's what cousins are for."

"I think I can get use to that."

_Meanwhile, over at the Smoothie Counter_

"So, Zack...What's up?"

"I...I wanted to personally congratulate you on Yale. I know that's a big accomplishment, and...well...I wanted to tell you how proud of you I was."

"(smiling) Thank you, Zack...Coming from you, that means a lot."

"(pauses) But its also made me think..."

"About what?"

"I didn't want to think about it before, but now I have to...after next year...you and I will be going our separate ways..."

"Yeah...we'll both be going off to college..."

"(sighs) That's not what I mean...It'll be the first time that you and I won't be together. For as long as I can remember, the one constant I've had in my life has been you. I've known in the back of my mind that this day would eventually come, but your acceptance to Yale has begun the countdown..."

"(surprised) Really? I've always assumed that you looked forward to the day when I wasn't always going to be around..."

"Do you remember when you went to math camp?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember how I responded when you were only going to be gone for a week?"

"(pauses) Yeah...I do."

"Its going to be even worse next year. This time, you won't be coming back in a week."

"(taken back) Zack...I had no idea you felt that way."

"Of course I do....You know, Cody...besides being my brother...(pauses)...you're also my best friend. I mean, who else would have constantly put up with me all of these years. You've always been there to have my back and pick me up. What happens when you're not there anymore?"

"Zack...Just because I may not be there with you physically, I will always be there for you. You're the only brother I've got too...and my best friend as well."

"Really?"

"Yes...Really. This isn't the end of an era. We will always be one of the most important people in each other's lives. And its not like I'm leaving tomorrow. We still have over a year and a half before we possibly go our separate ways. We still have plenty of time together...(grins)...And you still have plenty of time to find ways to drag me into trouble..."

"(laughs) True...(thinks)...but where will I go then?"

"College?"

"To do what?"

"Whatever you want to do...I may know where I'm going to college now, but I have no idea what I want to do. I can realize that being the first doctor-lawyer in space isn't very realistic."

"Yeah, but look at my grades...What kind of college is going to take me?"

"Zack...are you serious about trying to go to a good college?"

"(thinks) Yeah...I am"

"(smiles) Alright then. We have time to get your grades up then."

"We?"

"Yeah...you and me. Midterms are next week. We needed to get started right away. Bailey and I are going to get started studying tomorrow night. You are welcome to join us."

"You sure? You think Bailey will mind?"

"I'm sure, and she won't mind as long as you're serious about this."

Zack nods. "I am. Thanks, Cody."

"No problem" He looks over at Bailey and Cassie. "(smiles) Maybe we can invite Cassie to join us as well..."

"Cody..."

"Zack...I can tell you like her..."

"Dude, that's impossible...I don't even really know her yet!"

"(smiles) Bro...I've been there..."

"(confused) Huh? (thinks) Wait...Oh no..."

"(grins) Kind of sneaks up on you when you least expect it, huh?"

"No, No, No, No..."

"Uh huh..." Cody puts his arm around Zack's shoulder. "(laughing) I have much to teach you..."

Zack looks petrified. "Mommy..."

_To be Continued..._


	20. The Signing Bonus

_Chapter 20_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

It's the next afternoon. Cody has stopped by One of a Kind. Bailey is still in class and London doesn't seem to be anywhere to be found. Cody stops and ponders how this store does any business when Bailey is in class or not scheduled to be working. He shrugs his shoulders and realizes that its London's store and she's going to do what she is going to do.

As he is browsing, he comes upon the jewelry case. Most of the items decidedly reflect London's style Cody thought. However, one piece stands out. It is a silver locket that appears to be simple yet elegant. Cody briefly wonders how it came to be in the same case as the rest of the gaudy jewelry.

As Cody is browsing, London finally returns from the backroom.

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

"(turns around) I came by to drop of the proposed contract for you."

"(frowns) Already? When did you have time to do that?"

"I've been working on it the past couple of days off and on."

"(shrugs her shoulders) Whatever. Where is it?"

Cody sets his book bag on the counter and pulls out a thick envelope and hands it to London.

"What's this?"

"Its the contract..."

"(surprised) Are you serious? This thing is huge!"

"Well, you said to add all of my terms...."

"(rolls her eyes) Fine."

"London?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I was noticing. There is a piece of jewelry in this case that doesn't seem like it belongs..."

"Oh...You must mean the locket. (shrugs) It was delivered here by mistake."

"(nods) That makes sense. It just didn't seem like it was your style."

"Oh, its definitely not. In fact, besides you, the only person who has really paid any attention to it is Bailey."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Something about it being a lot like one her Granpy gave her Grammy...I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention."

"(lighting up) Are you serious?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Its perfect! How much is it?"

London sighs and walks over and opens the jewelry case. She pulls out the locket and looks at the tag on the back of it.

"$200.00"

"(crestfallen) $200.00? I don't have that kind of money right now. (thinks) Would you be willing to accept a payment plan of some type?"

"You don't have $200.00? Wow, you really are poor..."

"London..."

"What's the big deal anyways? Its just a stupid locket."

"(sighs) The big deal is that my one year anniversary with Bailey is coming up soon. I wanted to get her something special. When you said Bailey said it looked like one her grammy had, I knew that its what I've been looking for..."

"(pauses and nods) You really care about her a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, London...I do. She's everything I could ever want in a woman and more. I...I love her."

"(smiles) Well..that certainly explains a lot."

London pulls the locket out of the case and places it in a velvet box. "Here..."

"(confused) I don't understand..."

"Consider it you're signing bonus."

Cody is taken aback. "London...I can't...I don't know what to say..."

"Cody...You and I have been friends for a long time. Of all people, I know you don't just throw words like that out. Farm...(pauses and smiles) Bailey better know just how lucky she is..."

"(smiles) Thank you, London...I won't forget this."

"(smiles) I know you won't...especially considering some of the ideas I have planned for Yay Me!"

"Consider me in..."

About that time, Bailey has come in to the store. London, seeing this, shoves the velvet box into Cody's backpack. Bailey comes over to where Cody and London are talking and joins them.

"Cody, what are you doing here?"

"Me? (pauses and notices the envelope with the contract in it) I was just dropping off the proposed contract to London..."

London picks up the envelope. "I'll go fax this to Daddy's lawyers right now. See you guys later." With that London heads to the backroom.

Bailey looks down into the case and notices the locket is gone. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"(sighs) Its nothing. There was just this locket here that reminded me so much of one my Grammy had. London must have finally sent it back or sold it."

Cody decided to do some fishing. "It must have been beautiful then."

"(smiles) Yeah, it was gorgeous. (sighs) Oh well, I hope who ever has it now will truly appreciate it..."

"(smiling inwardly) I hope they will too..."

"Anyways...You ready to start studying?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh yeah...I hope you don't mind, but I told Cassie she could join us studying. She's had to play catch up since she's been here, and I thought we could help her out."

"(smiles) Of course. I'm glad to see you two beginning to bond."

"(smiles) Thank you, Sweetie."

"Besides...we're going to have someone else join us too..."

"Who?"

"Zack..."

"(surprised) Zack? Are you sure? We actually need to be productive. I'm afraid he'll just goof off and slow us down."

"He promised me he was taking this serious."

"Really? What brought that on?"

"Zack and I had a good talk last night. I think our acceptance to Yale kind of shook him up. He's afraid of being left behind now."

"(nods) So that's what he needed to talk to you about..."

"Yeah...I told him I would do what I could to help him get his grades up. I think he knows now he has to take his future a little more seriously."

"I never thought I'd see this day..."

Cody puts his arm around Bailey's shoulder and fakes being emotional. "Our little boy is finally growing up..."

Bailey laughs. "Does that include his cheesy pick up lines he's bound to try on my cousin?"

"Hey...(grins) Mine work on you..."

"(giggles) That's beyond the point"

"Trust me...I don't think we will see Zack doing anything like that."

"You still think he likes her?"

"Yes, I do."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Personal experience. (smiles) I see the same thing happening to Zack that happened to me after I met you..."

"(smiles) Have you already helped him devise a six month plan?"

"(grins) Nah...I was thinking more like two to three months. I figure he can learn from the mistakes I made and not repeat them."

"I still think you're wrong about this."

"Care to place a wager on this, Miss Pickett?"

"(smiles and reaches out to shake Cody's hand) You're on, Mr. Martin!"

Cody takes Bailey's hand and they being to walk out of the store. "What are the stakes of this bet?"

"(smiles) I know just the perfect thing..."

With that, Cody and Bailey exit the store, off to go studying.

_To be Continued..._


	21. The Thing with Two Heads

_Chapter 21_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

To Bailey's surprise, the first couple of nights of studying actually went really well. The four of them had actually made it through quite a bit of information already. And to top things, Zack had actually been on his best behavior and seemed truly serious about his efforts to improve his grades. It had really floored her when he suggested they take advantage of the later curfew on Friday night to get in a couple extra hours. Maybe Cody was right, Zack really was trying to improve himself. She wondered if Cody had been further right in that Zack really had an interest in her cousin, Cassie. Part of her worried that the old Zack could return at any minute and could hurt Cassie. On the other hand, she knew how happy she was to have Cody in her life, she didn't want to hinder anyone else from experiencing the same thing.

She hoped that everyone could know what it felt like to have that one person in their lives that allowed you to be yourself and embraced all of your quirks and your faults. Bailey sighed. She truly did feel blessed. However, that did present an even bigger problem for her. Their anniversary was coming up fast, and she still had no idea what to get Cody. Walking on to the sky deck, she saw Zack working behind the Smoothie Counter. Bailey had an idea. Who better to know what Cody would like than his own twin brother? Bailey marched up to the counter and took a seat.

"Hey, Bailey...What can I do for you?"

"Zack, I need your help with something."

"(smiles) I see my new studiousness has paid off...You're already coming to me for help."

"(rolls her eyes) Not exactly. I need your help with Cody."

"What's my younger brother done now?"

"No, nothing like that. (pauses) Our anniversary is coming up, and I'm still stuck on what I should get him."

"(laughs) You already take pity on him and actually date him."

"Not funny, Zack...I'm serious. I want to get him something really special so he knows how special he is to me."

"I think you've come to wrong place for advice then. I've never had a relationship last long enough to get to any type of significant anniversary, let alone a year."

"Do you have any idea what he has planned for me?"

"(smiles) I might."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Sorry, no can do. Cody threatened to shave me bald while I slept if I said anything."

"(sighs) Thanks for nothing..."

"What are you worried about anyways? Whatever you get him, he's going to love it. I mean, look at some of your previous gifts to him...a laundry rock? Seriously? And let's not forget that microscope slide with the thing with two heads..."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I'm the one that had to hear him go on and on about whatever that thing was and how much he loved it."

"(smiles) Well, he's always getting me great things too...Like those one of a kind earrings."

"(pauses) Yeah...(thinks) Wait a minute, isn't there like a list out there that says what you are supposed to give on anniversaries? You know like gold and silver?"

"Oh yeah...(thinks)...but the one for the first year is paper..."

"Perfect...You can write him one of those cheesy poems like he writes for you."

"Those poems are not cheesy! I love them."

"Exactly why he would love one from you."

"Look, is there anything from you two growing up that was really special to him that I could try to recreate or something?"

"(thinks) Well, there's Blankee, but I'm pretty sure he still has that in his room here..."

"Gee, Zack...Thanks."

"You're missing my point. Like I said, as long as it comes from you, he's going to love it. Maybe you could make him something?"

Bailey sits and thinks. "You know, Zack...you may finally be on to something there..." An idea pops into Bailey's mind. "I know just the perfect thing to do...Thanks, Zack!" With that, Bailey gets up and runs off.

_Meanwhile at the S.S. Tipton's Jewelry Store_

Cody is at the counter having a discussion with the man standing behind the counter. Cassie is walking past the store but stops when she sees its Cody inside. She walks up behind Cody without him noticing her. The salesman hands Cody a slip of paper.

"Just write down what you want the inscription to say and give it back to me when you're done. Now, if you excuse me, I have other customers."

Cody pauses to think when Cassie interrupts him.

"Finding anything interesting?"

Startled, Cody turns around to find Cassie smirking at him. "Ummm...Cassie."

"What brings you into a jewelry store, Cody? I'm guessing something you don't want Bailey to know about right now..."

"(sighs) You're right. I'm just getting an inscription added to the anniversary gift I've bought her."

"(curious) What did you get her?"

Cody opens up the velvet case and shows Cassie the silver locket. "Think she'll like it?"

"Its gorgeous. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry about it."

"(smiles) You know. Its good to see you and Bailey getting to know each other."

"Yeah, she's actually pretty cool."

"(smirks) Well, I could have told you that..."

"(laughs) Yeah, but something tells me you are a bit biased..."

"(laughs) Guilty as charged."

"(pauses) You're probably also pretty biased in regards to your brother as well."

"(smiles) Some days..."

"I can't figure your brother out. All I heard is that Zack was this big prankster, yet that's not what I've seen at all."

"Trust me, Zack is still a prankster...I've been pulled into enough of them." Cody pauses to think. Here is his chance to talk Zack up to Cassie. "But Zack is a lot like an onion, there are a lot of layers to him."

"(laughs) Is that a nice of way of saying Zack has multiple personalities?"

"(laughs) Some days, it seems like it, but he doesn't. Zack is a fun loving guy, but he does have his serious side as well. He's been there to bail me out of trouble when I needed him."

"He says you do the same for him."

"I guess that's just part of being family. Sure, we may completely drive the other up the wall sometimes, but we're always there for each other when it matters."

"(nods) Let me ask a question."

"Shoot."

"Why doesn't Zack have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think he's found the right one yet. I love my brother, but it will take someone special to be willing to see the guy deep down inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, Zack is like a wild dog. He needs someone who is willing to tame him. Someone willing to do the work and reap the rewards. And I know that person is out there somewhere for him. I look forward to finally meeting her."

"You really think so?"

"(smiles) I know so. You don't spend your entire life with someone and not get to know them really well. Zack has a lot of potential in him. Its just a matter of him harnessing his skills and abilities for the right things."

"Well, I should be going. I'll see you later for studying."

"See you then."

"And Cody, I know Bailey will love her gift."

"I hope so."

"(smiles) And tell Zack you did a great job of talking him up..." With that, Cassie leaves the store as Cody stands there with his mouth open in disbelief.

_To be continued..._


	22. The Confessions

_Chapter 22_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

Midterms have come and gone. All the students are finally able to take a deep breath and finally relax. The school dance that night couldn't have come at a better time as everyone needed to blow off a little steam. Of course, right now, everyone was casually lounging around their own rooms resting. This was true of Woody and Cody.

"So, Woodchuck...you going to the dance with Addison tonight?"

"Yeah...It's going to be our first official date."

"As opposed to how many unofficial ones?"

"A few. It's just so much easier without the actual pressure."

"Woody, you and Addison have been dancing around each other for months now."

"No we haven't...This is our first dance tonight."

"I mean...You know, nevermind. I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks, Cody...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you spend so much time alone with Bailey and not be a complete wreck?"

"(confused) I...I...I just don't. I'm completely comfortable with her."

"Around Addison, I'm begin to get so nervous. Do you have any idea how many shirts I sweat through whenever I'm hanging around her?"

"(disgusted) Can't say I do..."

"(smiles) I know! Maybe you, Bailey, Addison and I can go on a double date! That way, I can see how you do it!"

"Well, I suppose that would be okay..."

"I mean, Bailey is still way out of your league, so if you can do it, I shouldn't have any problems, right?"

"(annoyed) Riiiight...Anyways, I think I'm going to go grab a shower and get ready..."

"You might want to be careful in there...I did have a bean burrito for lunch..."

_A Little While Later_

Cody arrives outside of Bailey and London's room and knocks on the door. After a few moments, Bailey opens the door. As she does, Cody holds out the single rose he brought her.

"Awww...Thank you, Honey. Its beautiful."

Cody looks Bailey up and down. "No, you're what's beautiful. You look amazing."

"(smiling) Thank you. You're looking pretty good yourself."

"(smiling) Shall we?" Cody holds out his arm.

"Of course" Bailey hooks her arm with Cody's and they being to make their way to the ballroom. "I wish the weather was better. It seems like we always encounter a storm every time we cross the International Dateline. I think dancing out under the stars would be so much more romantic."

"(looks up at the sky very nervously) So do I...Oh, by the way, Woody has a favor to ask of us."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's nervous about officially dating Addison now. He was wondering if we would go out on a double date with them."

"Of course. Why would he thing that a double date would make him less nervous though?"

"(shrugs) He thinks that by being able to observe us, he'll better know what to do. He said that if I can be myself and not be nervous around a girl so out of my league, he thinks it will give him confidence that he can too."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"Its possible. It could be like the perfume and lipstick were for London. It may not actually help him, but if he thinks it is..."

"No, not that. The part about you being out of my league."

"(smiles) You probably are out of my league. But I don't care about that. We're together. That's what I care about."

"(smiles) That's sweet, but I don't want you to ever think you are out of my league. Because you most definitely are in my league. You're my perfect guy."

"Thanks, Sweetie. Why don't I go get us a couple cups of punch and maybe even request a good song for us to dance to."

"Sounds good to me. I'll step over to the spread and get us somethings to snack on."

Cody heads off to the DJ's booth while Bailey heads over to the food table. As Bailey looks at all the food, she muses to herself. "Something is telling me to avoid the shrimp."

From behind her, she hears a voice. "Probably a good idea. Last time we did this, the shrimp was bad and I ended up getting sick all over your shoes."

Bailey turns around. "Holden? I haven't seen you around in a while."

"I've been around."

"(shrugs) Guess I just haven't noticed you."

"(smiles) Save me a dance later. I promise you we'll gave a real good time."

"Sorry, all my dances are already spoken for."

"Already?"

"Yes...My boyfriend has all of my dances."

"(incredulous) Boyfriend? You still dating Martin? You can do so much better than that scrawny geek."

"(angry) Yes, I am still dating him. And I fully plan on continuing to do so. We both recently just got accepted to Yale, so I see our relationship lasting a long, long time. He's a real gentleman and actually knows how to treat a lady!"

"(rolls his eyes) Whatever...Let me know when you drop the loser and want to get with a real guy..."

About that time, Cody comes back with two cups of punch. He sees a frown on Bailey's face. "Everything okay?"

Bailey is seething but is trying to calm herself. "Yeah, I refuse to let some jerk ruin my night."

"(concerned) What happened?"

"Nothing worth wasting any of our time on..."

Cody sets the two cups down and pull Bailey in for a hug. "Are you sure?"

"(feeling herself relax in Cody's arms) Yeah, I'm positive."

A slow song begin to play over the speakers. Cody pulls back from Bailey and smiles. "May I have this dance?"

"(smiles) I'd love to..."

Cody and Bailey head out on the dance floor and begin to slowly dance with each other. As the dance continues, Cody begins to twirl Bailey and dip her.

"(surprised) Wow, Cody! I never knew you were such a good dancer...(pauses) Huh..."

"Something wrong?"

"For some reason...it feels like we've done that before..."

"(under his breath) You've have no idea..."

"What did you say?"

"Ummm..."

Just then, Miss Tutweiler interrupts everyone. "We'll will be passing the International Date Line in 3..."

Cody closes his eyes and mutters "Please not again...Please not again...Please not again..."

"...2..."

"...For the love of God, please not again!"

"...1...(pauses) Okay, that's all."

Cody sighs in relief and opens his eyes to find Bailey staring at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Cody...What was that?"

"Uhhh...Would you believe temporary insanity?"

"No, I wouldn't. What's going on?"

"(sighs) Bailey, if I tell you the truth, you're going to call the men in white coats to come drag me away and lock me in a padded room..."

"Try me..."

"Alright...but can we go somewhere a little more private first?"

Bailey nods and leads Cody out of the ballroom and back to her cabin. She directs Cody to sit on London's bed while she sits on hers, facing him.

"Okay, let's hear it..."

"(sighs) It began the last time we had a dance while we crossed the International Dateline...". Cody proceeds to tell Bailey about lightening continuing to strike the ship and him having to live the same day over and over again. He explains his numerous attempts at telling Bailey how he felt about her and all of the pitfalls the befell him. Finally, explains how he had to slow the ship down to avoid it being hit by lightening. "And once I did that, time continued on without repeating."

Bailey is in complete shock and she sits there with her mouth wide open. "You're serious?"

"100%"

"And Zack is the only other person who knew about this?"

"Yeah, everyday I had to convince him that I wasn't crazy...or maybe I was...or still am..."

"And how many times did you live the same day over and over again?"

"87"

"So, let me get this straight...you did all of that just to tell me how you felt about me?"

"(nods) Yeah..."

"And Zack is the reason that my shoes got thrown up on?"

"(nods) Yeah..."

"(shakes her head) That's the...the...(pauses)...the most romantic thing I have ever heard (smiles)."

"(confused) Huh?"

"I can't believe you did all of that for me. There must have been times when you felt like giving up."

"I couldn't have done that...I'd never give up on you."

Bailey gets up and moves over to sit next to Cody.

"So, you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No...Now that I think about it, it does perfectly explain why you yelled 'No!' in the middle of class (laughs)..."

"Sorry about that. I was less than inch away from kissing you when it took me back..."

"So...Not once did you ever get to kiss me?"

"(shakes his head) Not once..."

Bailey leans in and gives Cody a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips.

"(smiles) Was that worth the wait?"

"(smiles) Worth every single second..."

"I do have a question though....Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"(sighs) How do you tell the girl you're madly in love with something like that? You could have thought I was crazy and never wanted anything to do with me again."

Bailey looks at Cody with her eyes what open. "W...What did you just say?"

"(confused) Which part?"

"The girl you're madly in love with?"

"Oh...(realizes what he had just said)...OH! (pauses) Guess you just heard me tell you that...I'm madly in love with you..."

"(smiles) Do you realize that's the first time you've said that to me?"

"I guess it is. I hoped you already knew I was though..."

"I did...but its nice to finally hear it."

"Well, its true. I love you, Bailey."

"(smiles) You still should have told me all of this before. I would have understood. You understand when you are madly in love with someone..."

"Wait a minute...Are you saying?"

"Yes, silly...I love you too."

"(smiles) You're right. It is nice to finally hear it."

Bailey leans in and kisses Cody again, this time with more passion.

"How about we both agree to say it more often from now on?"

"(beams) Sounds good to me. I love you, Cody Martin..."

"And I love you, Bailey Pickett..."

_To be Continued..._


	23. This One Time, At the Dance

_Chapter 23_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

As they say, the show must go on. And the dance most certainly did go on. Unbeknownst to both Cody and Bailey, a couple of people had observed what had happened earlier. Cassie had overheard Holden's conversation with Bailey and too had come away with the impression that he was a jerk. In the time she had gotten to know them, both Bailey and Cody had been nothing but nice to her. They had even helped her study so she could attempt to get caught up. Cassie thought that they of all people didn't deserve to be treated as that guy had. Something inside of Cassie wanted to do something, but she had no idea what she could do.

Meanwhile, when the countdown had begun, Zack's attention immediately went to his brother. Knowing everything that had happened before, he knew his brother's reaction was completely understandable. However, Zack could see that Cody's behavior had been observed by Bailey, and Zack knew the Cody had some explaining to do. While he wished his brother luck with that, Zack knew that if Cody hadn't been able to tell him everything before it happened, he wouldn't have believed him either.

Zack walked over to get some punch for himself when he overheard Holden talking to one of his friends. Normally, Zack wouldn't care, but when he heard his brother's name mentioned, he took notice. Holden was basically just making fun of Cody and Bailey as much as he could. Zack could feel his blood beginning to boil. No one (except Zack himself) got to make fun of his brother. Zack decided that this Holden needed to be taught the lesson that you don't mess with the Martin twins. He needed to do something, but what was the question. Remembering what he had done to Holden at the last dance, Zack got an idea. Zack decided to slip out of the dance so he could gather what he needed. He was about to exit the ballroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?"

Zack turns around to find Cassie. "Ummm...I just needed to take care of something..."

"And what is that exactly?"

"I...I would rather not say..."

"Could it have to do with anything that jerk just said?"

"(surprised) You heard that?"

"Yeah, I did...(pauses)...I was hoping you were planning on do something about it."

"(smiles) Oh, I am..."

"(smiles) Good, what's the plan?"

"You sure you want to know? I mean, if I don't tell you, you won't have to face any potential wrath of Moseby..."

"Oh, I'm positive...after midterms, I'm ready to have some fun..."

"If you say so...Alright, here's my idea..." Zack wraps his arm around Cassie's shoulder and explains what he has in mind.

"Zack! That's pure evil! (pauses) It's perfect!"

"(smiles) Good. I need you to keep a lookout while I sneak into the infirmary..."

With that, Zack and Cassie both slip out of the ballroom.

_30 Minutes Later_

Zack and Cassie are standing back watching Holden out on the dance floor. They are watching so intently that they don't notice Cody and Bailey come up behind them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Zack looks back and quiets his brother and his girlfriend. "Just watch..."

Cody and Bailey look at each other in confusion until they hear the unmistakable sounds of someone getting sick. They turn back to the dance floor in time to see Holden throwing up all over his dance partner. If that wasn't enough, he continues to keep throwing up, including all over himself. Everyone at the dance stops what they are doing to stare at the spectacle. After a moment, everyone begin laughing and pointing at Holden. With his hand over his mouth, Holden runs out of the ballroom in embarrassment.

Confused, Bailey asks "What just happened?"

Cody looks at Zack "What did you do?"

"(sheepishly) Me? You think I had something to do with that?"

"I know you did...I'm just wondering why you couldn't wait to let me in on it..."

Bailey turns to Cody. "You wanted to help?"

"(smiles) Of course. I heard what he said to you. I was already planning something of my own, but I guess I can scratch that now..."

Zack wraps his arm around Cody's shoulder. "God love ya...You really are my brother!"

Bailey is really confused now. "Will someone please explain to me what just happened?"

Cassie smiles. "Zack and I thought Holden needed to learn some manners."

"Wait a minute...You both were behind this?"

"Yeah. I overheard how snide he was to you, and then we both heard him making fun of you two to his buddy. We decided to teach him a lesson."

Bailey smiles. "Well, thank you both then. And Zack, I'll forget about the cleaning bill for my shoes from the last dance..."

"I guess Cody told you the whole story then..."

"Yes, he did. And again, thank you."

Now, Cassie is confused. "What happened at the last dance?"

Zack, Cody and Bailey begin to laugh. Zack finally explains. "Its a long story that even I still have trouble believing. I'll tell you about it later."

Cody looks over to Zack. "Alright, I know last time it was the bad shrimp. What did you use this time?"

"(smiles) You remember that movie we watched about the band camp? You know, the one Mom told us we couldn't see..."

"(confused) Band camp? (pauses) Wait a minute...You didn't?"

"(smiles) I did..."

Bailey interrupts. "What did he do?"

Cody sighs. "Ipecac..."

"Wait, that's the stuff you give to someone if they swallow poison and they...Oh..."

"Pretty much..."

Cassie interrupts. "So, where did you two wonder off to anyways?"

Bailey looks to Cody and smiles. "We...had something to talk about."

"Sounds important"

"Should we tell them?"

Cody thinks. "Might as well, they're going to hear us eventually anyways..."

Now, Zack is confused. "What are you two talking about?"

Cody smiles. "I finally told Bailey that I loved her..."

Bailey smiles back. "And I finally told Cody that I loved him too."

Zack and Cassie look at each other and then back at Cody and Bailey. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We're both pretty happy right now."

Zack wraps his arm around Cassies shoulder and fakes being emotional. "My little boy is all grown up!"

At that, Bailey can't help herself and busts out laughing.

At that time, the music begins playing again as it appears the dance floor has been cleaned up.

Cody turns to Bailey. "How about we try that dance again?"

"(smiles) I'd love to..."

Zack turns to Cassie. "Now that our work is done, would you care to dance?"

"(smiles) Sure."

With that, both Cody and Bailey and Cassie and Zack move to the dance floor and begin to dance.

_To be Continued..._


	24. Vegging in Front of the TV

_Chapter 24_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

The dance was eventful but overall a smashing success. However, when Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler said they hoped everyone had a fun Saturday night (as it was then Saturday night due to the International Dateline), they almost had a riot on their hands. Seems the students weren't too happy about a potential one day weekend especially right after midterms. Mr. Moseby relented and said Monday would be an in service day for the teachers and that Sunday night would be treated as a normal Saturday night would. The students seemed to accept this, but Miss Tutweiler wasn't happy then she didn't get a true weekend too. After they had been appeased, the students were in a better mood as their night ended.

The next morning provided a fresh start for the students. After a grueling week, almost all of the students got a well deserved night sleep and slept in. Well, almost all. Seems Holden spent the night continuing to throw up.

Zack, Cody, Woody and Marcus made their way to the dining room to grab some breakfast. After grabbing their food, they sat down for a leisurely meal.

Marcus turned to Zack. "So, Zack...that was your handiwork last night?"

"(grins) That was me..."

Cody pipes in. "Half of it anyways..."

Woody turned to Cody. "Don't tell me you had a part in it..."

"Nope, not I...Zack's accomplice was none other than Cassie."

Marcus smirks. "Zack doing something with Cassie...Nahhhh."

Zack rolls his eyes. "Come on guys, we just pulled a prank together, that's all..."

Cody smirks. "True...before you danced the rest of the night with her..."

Zack blushes. "Wait...wait...Woody, how was your first official date with Addison?"

"It was fine, Zack...Now, let's get back to you and Cassie dancing the night away."

Zack sighs. "Okay, okay...We danced a few songs, happy now?

Marcus shakes his head. "I knew it. I knew the first night you met her that that girl had gotten underneath your skin. Man...Look at you guys, all three of you are whipped now!"

Cody laughs. "Oh, unlike you, Mr. (does his best Marcus impression) Hi, London?"

"Dudes!"

Zack laughs. "That'll teach you to make fun of me..."

"Well, unlike you, I haven't turned myself into a geek to try to gain brownie points..."

"Hey! Just because I'm trying to better myself..."

"Yeah, right..."

Cody turns to Zack. "When are you just going to finally admit it...You like Cassie."

Zack sighs. "Fine, you want me to admit? Okay, I like Cassie. She's cool, she's beautiful...and she likes to pull a good prank."

The other three look at Zack and collectively say "Awww..."

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm no where near the most whipped guy at this table...(grins)...That honor belongs to my brother!"

"We already knew that..."

"Ahhh...but I think you don't. Cody just went a whole another level on us last night."

Woody turns to Cody. "What did you do?"

Zack replies. "I'll tell you what he did...He dropped the "L" bomb on Bailey last night!"

Woody and Marcus turned to Cody. "You did?"

Cody smiles. "Yes, I did. AND It was dropped right back on to me."

Woody stares. "Huh?"

Marcus asks. "She told you she loves you too?"

Cody nods. "Yes, she did."

"About time!"

Zack joins in. "Yeah, no kidding. I'm surprised Codester finally had the guts to say it."

"(confused) What are you guys talking about?"

"Come on! Its obvious to everyone how ga ga over each other you two are."

Woody turns to Marcus and Zack. "So, who had last night in the pool?"

Marcus pulls out a calendar. "Let's see. Last night was...Woody."

"Yes! Thanks, Cody."

"Wait a minute...(incredulous) You guys had a pool going?"

"Yeah, thanks Bro...You couldn't have waited till your anniversary to do that? I thought I had a sure thing with that!"

"(rolling his eyes) Sorry, Zack...I didn't realize you saw my love life as a chance to make money."

"Dude, I'm always up to make money..."

"(smiles) Alright then, how about this...We start a new pool...On when Zack gets the...fortitude...to actually ask Cassie out on a date."

Woody and Marcus simultaneously. "I'm in!"

Zack looks at his friends and is taken aback. "Hey!"

_Later that Night, Bailey and London's Cabin_

"(incredulous) So, they actually had a pool going on when you would tell me you loved me?"

"Yep. Zack wasn't happy that I cost him money."

"Too bad. Why do guys always give each other pure heck like that?"

"I think its a modern representation of the struggle of male dominance. They all want to be the leader of the pride so to speak."

"(smiles) Including you?"

"(smiles) Nah, I've already got the best lioness and a top new pride to join. I'm not that greedy."

"You know, I'm not sure I like your analogy. Its the lionesses that do all hunting and all the work while the males just nap in the sun."

"(teases) You sure? I mean, it wouldn't take much to grow my hair out into a mane"

"Uh huh...Just remember, you are the one with all the food preparation skills in our pairing."

"(laughs) Okay, we're not lions...I mean, according to you I'm more canine than feline anyways..."

"(laughs) One of these days, I'm may kill London for that..."

"You can't do that...I'd be unemployed. Besides, London can actually be a really good friend."

"I know. Just wish she wouldn't constantly put me down so much."

"Tell you what, every time she does, you come find me and I'll remind you just how beautiful you are."

Bailey blushes. "Thanks, Sweetie."

"Speaking of London, where is she anyways?"

"She left the ship this morning, I think to meet her Dad on some small tropical island."

"Ahh...The room to yourself. No wild parties, young lady...(grins)"

"(laughs) You know me. Besides, I'm still too worn out for anything like that."

"Well, why don't we have a night in then. We'll borrow London's satellite TV, we'll go get a pizza and some drinks, and have night of just vegging out."

"(smiles) That sounds perfect."

"Tell you what, you set the TV up, and I'll go pick up the pizza and drinks. Any dessert?"

"Hmmm, what sounds good..."

"(smiles) Should I just pick the least runny of the apple and rhubarb?"

"(giggles) Nah...We've already done dessert Kettlecorn style...Why don't you pick up some Boston Cream Pie and show me what your hometown can do."

"(smiles) I knew there was a reason I loved you..."

"(smiles) And on your way back, stop by your room and get the lounge wear I got you...If we are going to veg out, might as well do it in style."

"(laughs) I will if you wear the ones I got you."

"Deal..."

_Several hours later_

Spread out across the room is an empty pizza box and a half eaten Boston Cream Pie. The noise from the TV permeates the room. Panning over to Bailey's bed, we see Cody and Bailey stretched out on it, watching TV together. Cody is laying back while Bailey has her head lying on his shoulder. Both are decked out in the pajama pants they bought for each other – Bailey's is full of bunnies while Cody's is full of kittens.

"(yawning) This was a great idea, Cody."

"(half asleep) Yeah, we should do it more often..."

"That sounds good to me..."

Cody and Bailey appear to be closer and closer to entering dreamland.

"Cody, you think it will always be like this?"

"I hope so..."

"Me too." Bailey closes her eyes and snuggles closer into Cody.

Bailey can feel herself about to cross the threshold to slumber when she hears Cody begin to lightly snore. Unaware of what she is doing, she mumbles "Cody?"

Cody is clearly asleep but still answers. "Uh huh?"

"I love you..."

"Love you too..."

With that, both fully fall asleep in Bailey's bed.

_To be Continued..._


	25. The Morning After

_Chapter 25_

Again, I don't own any of these characters

The next morning, Cody and Bailey are still asleep in Bailey's bed. However, it appears during the course of the night, their positioning had changed. Bailey is now on her side facing London's bed with Cody lying behind her spooning her with his arm wrapped around her protectively. The clouds part and the sun finally starts to stream in through the porthole and gently falls on both of their faces.

Cody still has his eyes closed and mumbles into Bailey's ear, "Good morning, Sweetie..."

Bailey too has her eyes still closed and snuggles closer to Cody. "Good morning to you too, Cody..."

After a few seconds, both of their eyes fly open and both shout at the same time, "Morning?"

Cody and Bailey untangle from each other and both sit straight up. They look at each other and both ask, "What are you doing here?"

Bailey pauses to trying to clear her mind. "Me? This is my room."

Cody looks around and sees that she is right. "Okay...then what am I doing here? (concerned) What happened last night?"

"(pauses) Well, we had pizza and pie...then we were watching TV. That's the last thing I remember..."

"(thinks) Yeah, same here...We must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, that has to be it..."

Cody mind starts to race. "Bailey, I want you to know, I didn't plan this..."

"(smiles) I know. I didn't either. It was just an accident, that's all..."

"Yeah...What time is it anyways? Maybe I can sneak back to my room without being noticed..."

Bailey looks at her rooster alarm clock. "10 AM..."

Cody sighs. "There goes that plan...I'm sure by now Woody has noticed I never came home last night..."

"Maybe he slept in?"

"Not a chance of that...They're having breakfast burritos this morning..."

"So, what do we do?"

"Maybe I can say I came in after he was asleep and left before he got up?"

"You think that will work?"

"I don't know...probably not though...I think we only have one other option..."

"(nods) I think I know what you're going to say..."

"Yeah?"

"(sighs) Yeah...Go talk to Mr. Moseby and face the music..."

"(nodding) Yeah...(takes Bailey's hand) No matter what, we'll deal with this together."

"(smiles) Yeah. We better get out of bed and put our regular clothes back on..."

Cody can't help himself, and begins to laugh. Bailey realizes what she said and blushes profusely.

"Don't worry, Bailey...I know what you meant. I'm sorry I laughed."

"It's okay...If Woody knows you didn't come home last night, I'm sure he might get the same impression."

Cody lifts Bailey's chin so he can look into her eyes. "If that's what he thinks, I will correct him. I don't want anyone questioning your virtue."

"(smiles) Thank you. A lot of guys would take something like this and run with it."

"(smiles) Well, I'm not like most guys..."

"I know. That's one of things I love about you."

"Come on, let's go get this over with..."

_Meanwhile, on the sky deck_

Zack is working the Smoothie Counter, when Cassie comes up and sits down.

"(smiles) Good morning, can I get you anything?"

"(smiles) Sure, a banana fofana please..."

"Coming right up. So, what did you get into last night?"

"I crashed early. My body told me I needed sleep (laughs)."

"Tell me about it. I was playing a video game and I fell asleep in the middle of it."

"Its been a long week..."

"You can say that again. That and I'm ready to have solid ground under my feet again."

"I think I heard we are supposed to be Japan by next weekend."

"Thank goodness...The long crossings of the oceans are always the worst. Boat fever can get pretty bad..."

"(laughs) Nice to know I got it over with early."

Woody and Addison come up and sit down next to Cassie.

"Plywood...You're up early today."

"(grins) Breakfast burritos today"

Zack grimaces. "Thanks for the warning."

"Hey Zack, did Cody crash with you and Marcus last night?"

"No, why?"

"(shrugs) He never came back to the room last night and still wasn't there when I woke up..."

"(surprised) He didn't?"

Cassie chimes in. "You think he's okay?"

Zack thinks. "Hmmm...He's probably fine...but we should go find your cousin to make sure..."

"(questioning) Bailey?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure if we find her, we'll find Cody too..."

Zack heads off to find his brother with Cassie following close behind.

_Mr. Moseby's Office_

Cody knocks on the door to Mr. Moseby's office. After hearing a "Come in", Cody and Bailey enter.

"Cody, Bailey...What brings you to my office this early?"

Cody starts. "Mr. Moseby, we need to talk to you..."

"Is everything okay?"

Bailey answers. "You might not think so..."

"Alright...tell me what happened."

Cody begins timidly. "Well, London was gone yesterday, and after midterms and the dance, we decided just to hang out in Bailey's cabin last night..."

"Go on..."

Bailey continues. "We got a pizza and we were just going to watch London's satellite TV...(pauses) Neither of us meant for it to happen..."

Mr. Moseby is concerned now. "Didn't mean for what to happen?"

Cody begins to stammer. "It was an accident....We...We..."

Mr. Moseby feels his stomach begin to knot up.

"...We fell asleep..."

"(confused) You what?"

Bailey speaks up nervously. "We were both just watching TV and we ended up falling asleep. We didn't realize what happened till we both woke up this morning."

"(sighs) Alright, let me see if I have this straight. Since London was gone, you both just hung out in Bailey's cabin. You got a pizza and watched TV...and you both fell asleep."

Bailey nods. "Yes, Mr. Moseby."

"And you're sure nothing else happened..."

This upsets Cody. "Of course not, Mr. Moseby. Bailey is a lady, and I would never do anything to put that in doubt."

"(smiles) Settle down, Cody...I believe you. I'm just wondering why you both decided you had to come to me with this..."

Bailey answers. "Well, you mentioned that those with the privilege of no curfew were responsible for the success of the program. We didn't want what we did to affect others. We're ready to accept the consequences of what we did."

Mr. Moseby sighs. "Officially, as your chaperone, I can't condone a male and a female sleeping together in the same room. However, I admire both of your forthrightness in coming to me with this immediately. So, what I am going to do is pretend like you two never came to me with this. I never had a worry about the two of you, and you've both proven me correct."

Cody answers. "But...we..."

Moseby smiles. "It was an accident. No harm was done. Believe me, I know you two. I know you two care very deeply for each other. (pauses) Now, if this had been your brother, I'd probably lock him in the brig..."

Bailey smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Moseby."

Moseby smiles. "And unofficially, the next time this happens...don't tell me..."

Bailey and Cody look at each in surprise.

_To be Continued..._


	26. The 18 Month Plan

_Chapter 26_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Cody and Bailey have left Mr. Moseby's office and are walking along the deck. Both are still confused about what had just happened.

Bailey turns to Cody. "Okay, what just happened there?"

"I have no idea...I thought for sure Mr. Moseby would have blown his top..."

"I know. But...Its like he didn't seem to care that we both broke the rules."

"And if fact, almost seemed to say he would turn a blind eye if we did it again..."

"(pauses) Do you think it will happen again?"

"(pauses) If I'm honest...I hope so..."

"(smiles) Really?"

"Yeah. For that brief moment before I realized what had happened, all I could think was that it felt so right to be holding you in my arms as I woke up..."

"It did feel right, didn't it? I don't think I've ever had a better night's sleep..."

"(smiles) Me either..."

"(teases) So, Mr. Martin...are you saying you want to sleep with me again?"

"(laughs) Every night if I could..."

"(laughs) I can only imagine what people would think if they were overhearing us..."

"(grins) They would probably be thinking that that Cody is a very lucky guy..."

"(pauses) Yeah, we should probably go ahead and get the phrases sleeping together and lucky out of our systems before we run into anyone else..."

"True...The sad thing is, I don't know when we would be able to do this again."

"(sighs) I know. London still wants her own room, so I'm sure she wouldn't like having someone else sleeping there too."

"And I would never want to subject you to some of the horrors of sleeping across the room from Woody..."

"(sad) So, it might be a long time before it could happen again..."

"I know, but its something we can look forward to...And the hope that in the future, we can do it every night without worrying about what other people will say or think."

"(smiles) How soon in the future are you thinking?"

"(smiles) August 2011..."

"Hmmm...Something tells me I have something else happening then too. Now, what was that again?"

"(grins) You know, New Haven might be expensive...We may have to pool our living stipends just to get by..."

"(grins) Are you suggesting we live together?"

"I am. I can be a really good roommate..."

"Yeah? Tell me the benefits I would have..."

"Well...I'm neat, I'm studious, I can cook..."

"So far, so good..."

"I promise to do my own laundry and not make any further instructional videos..."

"That's a must..."

"I don't have my own webshow..."

"Definitely a point in your favor..."

"I won't try to take over your closet..."

"I like that one..."

"(smiles) I already know you look absolutely gorgeous first thing in the morning..."

Bailey can't help but to give her famous laugh.

"And you'd have a guy around who is absolutely crazy about you..."

"(smiles) You make a very persuasive argument, Mr. Martin...And I would love nothing more than to make it happen...(pauses)"

"But..."

"Do you think our parents would go for it?"

"(nods) You're right. Well, we need a plan...(thinks) An 18 month plan this time..."

"18 months?"

"18 months will be about the time we will be moving to New Haven. We have that long to convince our parents that us living together is the best idea..."

"(laughs) You and your plans..."

Cody wraps his arms around Bailey. "My first one worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did...but how do we know this one will too?"

"(smiles) Because we will be working on this one together. Between the two of us, I have every confidence that we will be successful."

"(smiles) Who am I to argue with logic like that...". Bailey leans in and kisses Cody. Unfortunately for them, their moment alone is interrupted all too soon. Zack and Cassie turn a corner and find Cody and Bailey in their embrace.

"Finally...There they are!"

Cody and Bailey break their kiss and turn startled towards Zack and Cassie.

"I didn't know we were missing..."

"Uh huh...Have something you would like to tell us, Bro?"

Cody looks to Bailey and then back to Zack. "Can't say I do..."

"(grins) So, there's nothing to tell as to why you never slept in your bed last night and are wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

Cassie grins too. "And so is Bailey..."

Cody and Bailey both look at themselves and realize that they are. Cody turns back to Zack. "So, what's your point?"

"So, you don't sleep in your room last night and you both are wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and we aren't supposed to wonder why?"

"Zack, this isn't some kind of conspiracy..."

Bailey interrupts Cody. "Its okay. (sighs) The reason Cody didn't sleep in his room last night and the reason we are both wearing the same clothes is...Cody slept in my room last night..."

Zack and Cassie look at each other in shock. Zack then turns to his brother with a grin on his face. "Cody...you dog!"

"(sighs) No, nothing like that...We just hung out in Bailey's room last night watching London's satellite TV and we both fell asleep..."

"Wait! London has a satellite TV and was holding out on me?"

Cassie rolls her eyes at Zack and turns back to Cody and Bailey. "No big deal then, you were tired and fell asleep on London's bed..."

Cody and Bailey look at each other again. But, this time, Cassie picks up on it.

"You didn't sleep in London's bed...(pauses)...You both slept in the same bed..."

Zack grins again. "Bro...you dog!"

Cody sighs. "Look, all we did was literally sleep next to each other..."

"Better hope Moseby doesn't find out...He'll blow his top!"

Bailey responds. "That's where we just came back from. We told Moseby everything..."

"How bad is the punishment?"

Cody answers. "Actually...there wasn't one. He just said he would pretend we never told him anything , and in the future, don't tell him..."

Zack stares in disbelief. "You're joking, right? If that had been me, I would be chained in the brig right now! Or at the very least flushed down the sewage flap!"

Cassie shakes her head at Zack and turns back to Cody and Bailey. "So...this isn't going to be a one time occurrence?"

Bailey shakes her head. "Not if we can help it...(she looks at Cody and smiles) We both rather enjoyed it..."

Cody smiles back. "Yeah...But, we have no idea when we will be able to again..."

Cassie smiles. "Zack and I will help make that happen in any way we can..."

Zack frowns. "We will?"

Cassie smirks. "Yes, we will...or I'll flush down the sewage trap myself."

"Thanks, we really appreciate that..."

Zack pipes in. "Well, I guess Woodchuck and I aren't the only ones who know Cody snores now..."

"I don't recall him snoring at all last night...In fact, all I do remember is waking up in Cody's arms, him spooning me ..."

Cassie smiles. "Awww..."

Zack grins again. "Bro...you dog!"

_To be Continued..._


	27. Going into Labor

_Chapter 27_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The rest of that Monday proceeded very normally and the students prepared to return to class the next day. Some were worried as midterm grades were due to be handed back. The first class on Tuesday morning was again Miss Tutweiler's social studies class.

"Alright class, I know you're anxious to get your midterm grades back, and since I didn't get the day off yesterday like all of you did, I do have them done. So, without any further ado..."

Miss Tutweiler begins to pass back her midterms. Once Cody and Bailey both get their tests back, they both compare with each other and high five each other over their matching A+'s. Cassie gets her exam back and is very pleased with her B+. Woody is ecstatic over his C+ while Marcus gladly accepts his B-. London pauses long enough to see she got a C+ before she resumes texting Chelsea. Miss Tutweiler returns back to the front of the classroom when she is interrupted by Zack.

"Miss Tutweiler, I think you forgot one..."

"(sighs) No, Zack...I didn't forget. I graded you exam, but Mr. Moseby demanded he get a chance to regrade it before I could return it back to you."

"(confused) Why would Mr. Moseby be regrading my test?"

"Well, your grade was so out of your usual norm, it raised a red flag..."

"Really? How did I do?"

"Pending review, you got an A-...Mr. Moseby would actually like to speak to you after school today..."

"An A-...Sweet!"

Marcus and Woody are glaring at Zack. London...is paying absolutely no attention. Cassie looks impressed. Bailey looks shocked and looks over to Cody and sees a tear forming in his eye.

Miss Tutweiler clears her throat. "Anyways, we are starting our next project in this class. And yes, you will each have a partner again..." Cody reflexively jerks his arm back. "I know the marriage project we attempted didn't quite work out the way I had envisioned. So, we're going to try something different, in hopes of teaching more of you how to be responsible. (smiles) Congratulations...You all are going to be parents!"

Murmurs fill the classroom as people begin to look around and ask questions.

"Okay, okay...We'll use the same partners from the last time..."

London interrupts. "Wait a minute, I divorced Zack!"

Miss Tutweiler sighs. "Fine...London, you are no longer married to Zack...(thinks)...You are now married to Marcus..."

London shrugs and then asks. "Wait, does that make Woody and Addison my in-laws now?" Marcus can be seen pumping his fist.

"What about me, Miss T.? Am I single father now?"

"No, Zack...(pauses) I know, you will now be married to Cassie."

Zack smiles and nods. Cassies smiles and shakes her head. Marcus rolls his eyes. Cody and Bailey look at each other and grin.

"Alright, since we don't have any dolls, and Mr. Moseby flat out refuses to let some of you have eggs, we will be using bags of sugar and flour...sugar for baby girls and flour for baby boys..."

Zack interrupts. "Probably want to make sure Woody and Addison have a boy then, we don't want Addison to eat her young..."

"Zack, that's...(pauses)...a good idea. Anyways, since I love the wheel I created last time so much, we're going to use it again." Miss Tutweiler unveils her big wheel. "As you can see, there are twenty spaces it can land on. Nine say boy, Nine say girl and two say twins. Now, if anyone draws twins, I know it will be twice the work, but that difficulty will be reflected in your grades. Woody and Addison, you two can spin first (mumbles) but you're having a boy..."

Addison spins the wheel and it actually does land on "boy." Woody sighs. "Dang it! First Marcus and now this. I gotta stop having kids..."

"Marcus and London, you're next."

London spins the wheel as Marcus is glaring at Woody. The wheel stops on boy. London turns to Marcus. "Don't worry, I'll hire a nanny or make Moseby watch the kid...". Marcus nods.

"(sighing) Zack and Cassie, you're up..."

Cassie spins the wheel and it lands on girl. Zack shrugs. Cody leans over to Bailey and whispers. "Zack having a daughter...that could be interesting." Bailey tries to refrain from laughing.

"Cody, Bailey...you're next.

Bailey spins the wheel. The wheel slowly comes to a stop, but on its last click it comes to rest on twins.

"Ohh...Well, look at that. That makes sense. Twins do run in Cody's family. (laughs)."

Cody and Bailey look at each other and just shrug.

"Alright, class...You have one last night without children. Tomorrow, you go into labor!"

_Mr. Moseby's Office_

Zack knocks on the door and enters Moseby's office.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it"

Moseby looks up and nods. He opens his desk and pulls out Zack's midterm. "Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Explain how you got an A- on your midterm..."

"(smiles) Why Mr. Moseby, I did it the old fashioned way...I studied."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that..."

"Its true...I have witnesses. I studied all last week with Cody, Bailey and Cassie."

"You're trying to tell me that you...Zack...actually studied?"

"Its true, Mr. Moseby..."

"What's your angle?"

"My angle?"

"I know you're up to something, Zack...You always are!"

"Mr. Moseby...I'm hurt."

"I can't prove anything now, but I'll be keeping my eye on you. And once I figure out what you're up to..."

"Like trying to get into college?"

"(confused) Huh?"

"That's what I'm doing. The better my grades are, the better a school I can get into..."

Moseby is staring at Zack trying to figure out if what he is saying is true.

"(sighs) And I kind of like Cassie and was trying to impress her..."

"(nods) Now I see...Well, if this girl can influence you to actually study, she should be nominated for sainthood..."

"Hey!"

_Cody's Cabin_

Cody and Bailey are sitting at his desk, doing their homework when there is a knock at the door. London comes in.

"Homework again?"

"Is there something we can help you with London?"

"Oh yeah, Daddy's lawyer said your contract was fine. Actually, he said he was really impressed and wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I stopped paying attention when he stopped talking about me...Anyways, you are now officially my employee."

"Well, London, I need to give Mr. Moseby two weeks notice so he can find someone to take over for me..."

"Already done. Daddy called Moseby and told him you were being reassigned ASAP. You are no longer the towel boy..."

"Okay...Well, when is the next show?"

"Tomorrow..."

"(shrugs) Well, its more notice than last time to find a guest..."

"Don't worry about that, I already have a guest lined up."

"Yeah, who?"

"You'll see...And Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"(smiles) Next time you sleep in my room, make sure you clean it before you leave..." With that London turns around and leaves as Cody and Bailey look at each other in surprise.

_To be Continued..._


	28. Parenthood

_Chapter 28_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

As Miss Tutweiler had said, everyone did indeed go into labor the next day. Unlike the marriage assignment, there would be no honeymoon period. Everyone was expected to hit the ground running, much like new parents are expected to do. The first thing the pairings had to do was fill out the "birth certificates" for their new bundles of joy.

Woody, still unenthusiastic about being a father, had little interest in his new son. It didn't really matter to him what the sack of flour was named. Woody sat back and thought. He had come from a very large family and sometimes he felt like he had got forgotten about. After so long, he was just used to fading into the background. He thought that was why he was so nervous around Addison. He was being forced to be in the spotlight. That's why Better Life was so appealing to him. He could hide behind the image of Brock and still stay in the background. It was his comfort zone. But, Cody had been right, if he did want something real, he had to do it in person.

Addison was the exact opposite. She was going on nonstop about the baby and what its name could be. When she finally caught a breath, she did ask Woody what he thought the name should be. All Woody could think to say was Chip (he had thoughts of the corn and chocolate varieties). Addison seemed to actually like the idea though. So, it was official...we now had Chip Fink.

Marcus seemed to be the one taking care of his and London's son the majority of the time. It wasn't that London was per se not interested, but it just seemed she didn't know what to do. All of her life, she never really had that much interaction with her parents. Her mother never stayed in one place very long and her visits into London's life were very sporadic. Her father was slightly better, but he was always busy ruling his worldwide empire. The only adults in her life that she knew she could really turn to for anything were Moseby, Carey Martin, Miss Tutweiler to some extent, and now her grandmother. London had no idea what a true parent was supposed to act like. All she had ever known was to hand a child off onto someone else.

Marcus, on the other hand, actually had a good relationship with his parents. However, as he looked at the sack of flour in front of him, all he could think of was his own childhood. Sure, it had been full of fame and fortune, but he had learned the hard way that fame could be fleeting. Since boarding the S.S. Tipton, he had finally gotten a chance to learn about himself and just be himself. And on top of that, he had friends he knew liked him for him, not for being Lil' Little. He wanted to make sure any child of his actually had a chance to be a kid, something he had lost out on.

As the two discussed names, the only thing they could both seem to agree on was the name Rich. London did say she guessed there was always room for another Rich Tipton.

Zack and Cassie welcomed their new daughter to the world. Zack normally wouldn't have been all that interested in this project, but again, this was a chance to spend time with Cassie. He did have to glare at his brother when Cody said it looked like Zack had a new Sweet Thang in his life. Zack did actually let himself think about the possibility of being a dad. Sure, he loved hanging out with his own Dad, but he did realize that their time together hadn't been all that frequent over the years. He understood his Dad's dream of making it big and did wish him well. But, at the same time, Zack had to acknowledge that he had been raised most of his life without a full time father. His mother had done a wonderful job in raising him and his brother. And Zack did realize that he did have his share of male influences in his life. Sure, he and Moseby had their issues, but Moseby did feel like that overprotective uncle at times. And there was Arwin. Zack knew Arwin had an almost borderline obsession with his mother, but Arwin had always been there for the twins. And, even though Zack was reluctant to admit it, his brother was another constant male influence for him.

Cassie looked down and the bag of sugar and couldn't help but think. What had her parent's reaction been when she was born. It saddened her that that was but one of numerous questions she would probably never know the answer to. For the longest time, the only family she had known was her Aunt Sarah, so the whole concept of family was something Cassie was still learning to accept. After an initial bout of leeriness, Cassie had finally embraced having her cousin, Bailey, around. But, still, as she looked at the bag of sugar in front of her, she still couldn't help but wonder if this was something she would ever be ready for. The loss of her parents had hurt just that much.

The two discussed potential names, and Zack had a unending list of potential girls names to suggest. However, he quickly agreed when Cassie suggested they name it Elizabeth after her mother. Yes, Zack could be insensitive at times, but even he knew the significance of her suggestion.

Cody sat looking at the bag of flour and bag of sugar in front of he and Bailey. Due to what was left, it was determined that Cody and Bailey would have one of each. As he thought about what he was looking at, he felt a new level of respect for his mother. Cody had always loved his mother very much, but he had never spent much time considering what her reaction had been when he and Zack were first placed in her arms. Cody wondered just how overwhelming that would have been. And its not like Cody hadn't had a similar experience himself. He had after all helped hatch and raise Bubba, the hawk he had found at the Tipton. Still, he knew this would be different. These two bags weren't just going to fly off one day. Cody then looked over at Bailey. Unlike his Mom, he knew he would have Bailey throughout all of this. He wouldn't have to do this by himself. Cody smiled. It was a comfort knowing you had a partner you could completely count on. And he knew she would make a terrific mother.

Bailey too sat looking at the bag of flour and bag of sugar in front of them. She had come from a large family as well, and even thought she knew she wanted a different life, she still wanted to have a big family. But, she was looking at something her parents never had to. Twins. While she did have nine sisters, every single one of them was a single birth and her parents only had one newborn at a time to deal with. She was looking at two now. And its wasn't that this was just a hypothetical exercise. Bailey was now acknowledging one of the other facts that came from being in love with a twin. With a future with Cody, she knew she was looking at a real possibility. And at the same time, Bailey found herself gaining new respect for a woman she had yet to meet. She thought how intimidating the sight before her would be with two crying newborns. She looked over at Cody and tried to imagine him as a baby. She knew he must have been absolutely adorable. And seeing Cody helped her relax. Now and in the future, she knew she wouldn't be doing this alone. She was confident that Cody would be a wonderful dad.

Unlike everyone else, they had to choose two names. Fortunately, choosing the girl's name was fairly easy. Cody suggested the name Hannah in honor of their first ever date. Bailey absolutely loved that idea and decided to tuck that away for the future. The boy's name was more difficult. Bailey suggested Cody, Jr., but Cody demurred. He explained that he had times when he wanted his own identify growing up and didn't want any son of his to have to live up to his name. Bailey completely understood and they continued to go back and forth on names. Finally, Zack popped in and suggested naming it Zack after his only and therefore sure to be favorite uncle. Cody and Bailey looked at each and shrugged. Why not? Zack certainly has helped them out. But to cut down on confusion, they changed the "Z" to a "J" and named him Jack. Zack who initially had been joking found himself being touched by their decision.

Although it would only last two weeks, all of the students in the class knew they were about to begin a learning experience that could forever change how they viewed their futures.

_To be Continued..._


	29. A Very Surprised Guest

_Chapter 28_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Cody was walking to London's cabin with a little bit of difficulty. His book bag was being carried around his shoulder and his hands were both carrying one of his "children". He and Bailey decided that it would be easier for him to take them both while he was doing the web show as opposed to Bailey having to watch one or both while she ran the store. When he arrived at London's door, he realized he wouldn't be able to knock, so he improvised and gently kicked the door a few times. When London yelled for him to come in, he had to shout back that his hands were full. Finally, London opened the door.

When Cody entered the room, he noticed an older woman probably in her mid 50's and assumed that was the guest London was talking about. Cody gently placed the bags on Bailey's bed and turned to London.

"Alright, ready whenever you are."

"Okay, get the cameras set up and I'll prepare myself..."

Cody busied himself setting up the various webcams and making sure everything was working on his laptop. Once he double checked everything, he gave London the thumbs up sign. He walked over to London and put her microphone on her.

"So, who is she anyways?"

London looks over at the woman. "Her? That's Helga. She's the nanny I hired."

"(confused) Your nanny is going to be your guest?"

London laughs. "No, silly..."

Cody shrugs and cues London and plays her theme song. Cody would never admit it to anyone, but the theme song was rather catchy. But, he could understand why Hannah Montana didn't want to put it on her album. Cody selected the main camera as London was about to begin.

"Welcome to Yay Me! Starring London Tipton...I'm your host, London Tipton. I want to thank everyone for watching our last show. We had our highest ratings ever. So, in honor of that, we are having another special show today. I know we usually start with London's Mailbag, but we are going to incorporate it with our special guest today..."

Cody looked around. Nobody else had shown up yet and he was beginning to get worried.

"Our special guest today is none other than my new producer, Cody Martin!"

Cody looked at London in pure shock and was frozen in place. London rolled her eyes and pulled Cody over so that he was in the frame and sat him down on Bailey's trunk.

Cody turns to London and whispers. "Why didn't you tell me I was the special guest?"

London turns and smiles for the camera. "After our last show, we got a lot of message wanting to know all about Cody and what he has been up to since people saw him years ago. Well, today, we will give you a chance to send in your questions and Cody will answer them!"

"I will?"

London pulls up her laptop. "Okay, we have our first question. Jennifer wants proof that this is the same Cody as before."

Cody turns to London. "How do I do that?"

London ignores Cody. "I assure you that this is the same Cody. But if it will make you happy, Cody will show everyone his driver's license."

Cody shakes his head. "Wait...I'm not going to do that. All my person information is on there. Somebody could steal my identity!"

London laughs. "Why would anyone want to be you? Me, I could understand, but you?"

"Just go on to the next question."

"Fine. Becky wants to know what you look for in a girl."

"Huh? Why?"

London is still smiling and looking at the camera but mumbles to Cody. "Just answer the question!"

Cody sighs. "What do I look for in a woman...". His mind immediately pictures Bailey and he smiles. "Well, she has to be sweet, kind, generous, a great sense of humor, intelligent,..."

London interrupted. "Blah, blah, blah...What these people want to know is what your type is...blond, brunette, short, tall...you know, her looks."

"London, that's kind of superficial, isn't it?"

"Well, according to my viewers, inquiring minds want to know."

Cody sighs and turns to the camera. "Look, I'm going to be completely honest here. I already have a girlfriend. She's my type. And I am in a committed relationship with her. I love her and I already have the girl I want. So, if you want to know what I look for in a girl, look no further than Bailey Pickett..."

The inbox on London's laptop begins to fill rapidly. London looks up at the camera. "Yes, my roommate...the farm girl." London looks back down at the continuing messages. "Wow, these people really don't like Bailey now...They are saying you can do so much better, Cody. One is even willing to fight Bailey and the winner get you. Several say that just really hate her now..."

Cody is angry and turns back to the camera. "Come on! Shame on you people! You have no right to dislike someone you don't even know. Bailey has done nothing to any of you out there. She lives her life in a way that is true to who she is. And what she is is the most amazing person I have ever met. I love her with all of my heart, so if you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me!"

London tries to calm things down. "Okay, okay...Let's all settle down here..."

Cody tries to calm himself down. Finally, he turns to London. "I'm sorry, London. I didn't mean to go off like that, but I couldn't help it..."

"Alright....well...let's try to change to a different subject. (smiles) I know, let's talk about me now!"

Cody gets up and goes back to standing behind the cameras. He is trying to get over the anger that overcame him. Somehow, he is able to finish producing the show after London has changed the subject. Once the show finishes and goes off the air, Cody turns to London.

"I really am sorry. If this is a deal breaker to our contract, I understand."

London pauses. "No, this was my fault. I knew all the viewers wanted to talk about you. I kind of set you up. I forgot to realize that you might not want that attention. And I certainly didn't intend for everyone to go off on Bailey like that. From here on out, your personal life will be none of the viewers' business."

"Thank you, London, I appreciate that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two kids to go put down for the night."

"Why don't you just hire you a nanny like I did? I know I pay you enough..."

Cody picks up his "kids" and shakes his head and laughs.

_A few hours later_

Bailey has finished up her shift at the store and finally returns back to her room. She finds London sitting on her own bed reading a fashion magazine. Without looking up, London speaks to Bailey.

"Did you watch the show tonight?"

"No, we were kind of busy tonight, I didn't get a chance to..."

"You should watch it..."

"Why, what happened?"

"Let's just say my viewers weren't happy to learn you were Cody's girlfriend..."

Bailey is confused. "What are you talking about?"

London puts down her magazine. "Look, I know I give you a lot of grief about your relationship with Cody, but tonight, when they started going off on you, he came to your defense and let them have it..."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did...Here, watch this..." London plays the clip from the episode for Bailey to watch. "...and I promised him that from now on, his personal life was going to be off limits."

"Thank you, London...I appreciate that"

London resumes reading her magazine. "You better know just how lucky you are..."

"What do you mean?"

London closes her magazine again. "People treat me like a princess because I'm rich. Cody treats you like a princess because he loves you. I look forward to the day that someone treats me like a princess for that reason. You already have it."

Bailey nods. "I know. Believe me, I know how lucky I am. I love Cody with all of my heart and would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

London smiles. "Good...Because you have no idea how many entries I would get for a chance to win a date with him. You didn't have to win anything to get them..."

Bailey smiles. "I didn't win a contest, but I definitely won..."

"Good...Don't ever forget that." With that, London goes back to reading her magazine.

_Meanwhile, in the dark room. (You didn't think I forgot, did you?)_

The mysterious person is sitting in their chair again, but this time, there is someone standing behind the chair. Unfortunately, all that can be seen of this new person is from the neck down.

Again, the most recent webisode of Yay Me! is playing. The seated individual finally speaks. "I thought you might want to see this..."

The standing individual pauses before speaking. "You're right, I did need to see this. But he is wrong about one thing...I have every reason to hate Bailey Picket..."

_To be Continued..._


	30. Revelations

_Chapter 30_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by without event. The students did seem to be doing a lot better with this project that they did the marriage project. So far, there hadn't been any major blow ups, threats of divorce or potential custody battles.

Addison continued to be "that" mom. She constantly fussed over her bundle of joy and was almost manic is her devotion to it. Still, she showed signs that motherhood was something she would do well with. Woody, on the other hand, took a little longer to catch up. He was still reluctant by the whole exercise, but the push came from Addison when she demanded that he watch the bag of flour one afternoon. Its not that Woody did some grand adventure with his son. No, that just wouldn't be Woody's style. Rather, he hung out with it in the game room and at the snack bar. And to Woody's surprise, it was actually kind of fun. While he knew he wasn't anywhere near ready for the real thing, Woody realized it might not be the catastrophe he feared it would be. Plus, Woody's new acceptance and attitude didn't go unnoticed by Addison. She actually rewarded him with a small peck on the lips. Maybe it truly wouldn't be so bad after all Woody thought.

While Marcus didn't mind the use of Helga, his conscience wouldn't let him leave the bag of flour with her all the time. He spent as much time with it as he could, with an eye of remembering the time of his childhood that was so much simpler. Before there was a Lil' Little, he had just been regular old Marcus. And Marcus knew the sixteen year old version of himself was getting closer and closer every day to returning to that. Sure, the money and future royalties from Retainer Baby would serve him well the rest of his life, it wasn't his sole focus any longer. Marcus was actually looking forward to fatherhood now. It would allow him a second chance to experience everything that he missed out on. Sure, Zack's one day refresher course was nice, but it couldn't make up for all the years.

London, on the other hand, was very leery. When Miss Tutweiler raised her objections to London's use of Helga, London merely replied it was the same thing her parents had done to her. While it defeated the purpose of her experiment, Miss Tutweiler knew she couldn't really punish London for merely doing what she had been raised to do. In a compromise, Tut agreed that London could use Helga half of the time, but the other half London had to actually take care of her son. London wasn't real happy about that, but she didn't have any other options. At first, London had no idea what she was supposed to do, but Bailey had been there to help her out. Eventually, London became accustomed to having her son around. And while it wasn't as much of a hassle as she had immediately thought, she couldn't help be saddened that her own mother had never even made this much of an effort with her.

Cassie too had been reluctant with this exercise but for much different reasons. To be honest, she was afraid to get too attached to the faux child. She was still leery about making real attachments to anyone or anything. Everyone else in her life had left her, and she knew this bag of sugar would be no different in a couple of weeks. Still, a part of her that she hadn't known she had had pushed her to actually try this. And she discovered she had motherly instincts she thought hadn't existed. She might have thought it would have been overcompensation due to the fact that the child had Zack for a father, but he had actually been really good about the project. Cassie knew she was having feelings about this whole thing that really confused her. And to make matters worse, or so she thought, she was actually enjoying the idea of being paired with Zack.

Of everyone involved, the person affected by this the most would have been Zack. At first, it was only a chance to be close to Cassie. However, an innocent comment someone made had shook Zack to the core. Woody had been joking that maybe his son would end up hitting on Zack's daughter. Without thinking, Zack replied that he would get nowhere near his daughter without finishing his education and getting a good job first. Zack paused. Why had that seemed so familiar to him? And the thought of some smooth talker making a play for his daughter angered him. Almost immediately following it, was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. All of the girls he had hit on had a father too. Would they have been angry seeing Zack do what he did? Zack decided they probably would. How many of them, if they actually met Zack, would let him anywhere near their daughters? And then he remembered the Dean of Harvard and his daughter. That man hadn't liked him at all and now he truly understood why.

Bailey and Cody were thankful they had both paid attention to their parents. They were able to use the tricks they had observed to make things easier for themselves. And Cody's creativity had helped as well. Even though their fellow classmates had initially laughed at them, the papoose like bags Cody had made had allowed them to be able to carry their kids while still having both of their hands free. By the end of the week, everyone else was asking Cody to make them ones too. Bailey smiled at that. Cody was equally sharing in the work and always had the "kids" when Bailey had to work. And their times doing homework together quickly turned in to family time. At times, Bailey caught herself day dreaming and pictured older versions of themselves sitting at a table helping their own kids with their homework. It was a picture that always made her smile. She was relieved that this project hadn't caused problems like its predecessor had. In fact, it only strengthened the bond between them.

However, both had other things they had to focus on. Saturday was their anniversary, and both had to finish their plans. Bailey spent every time away that she could putting the finishing touches on Cody's gift. She did still wonder what Cody had planned, but she trusted him. He had proven to her that he could be very romantic. Cody, on the other hand, had his gift ready to go, but still had to finish the final touches. After clearing it with Tut, Cody had arranged with London to have have Helga baby sit the twins. As for the anniversary celebration itself, he had gotten some help from an old friend. Cody had emailed his old mentor, Chef Paulo, to get a recommendation for somewhere in Tokyo to go. Chef Paulo replied back that he had a friend from culinary school in Tokyo and that he would see they he took good care of Cody and Bailey.

As both laid in their beds the night before, two things went though both of their minds. Both were excited for what tomorrow would bring...and both wished they could be spending that night lying next to each other instead of alone in their own beds.


	31. A Romantic Night Begins

_Chapter 31_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

**Author's Note: This chapter and the next were originally all part of the same chapter. However, after finishing it, I decided to break it up as it was too long.**

Cody was in his room, finishing getting ready. He had chosen a dark suit with his pink tie. It wasn't his favorite one, but Bailey said she always liked him in it. He double checked to make sure he had his keys, his wallet and Bailey's gift. Almost as a last minute impulse, he grabbed a few more items from his dresser and put them in his pocket. He donned his suit jacket and the bouquet of flowers he had picked up and began his way to Bailey's room.

At the same time, Bailey too was finishing getting ready with a little assistance from London. When she finally checked herself in the mirror, she asked London how she looked. After London briefly appraised Bailey's appearance, she merely replied, "Not bad..." Bailey smiled. She knew that was London's way of saying she looked good. And she wanted to look good tonight, she wanted to look good for her Cody. She paused and gently laughed. Cody had told her that it didn't matter what she wore as she would look good in a potato sack. He was always telling her how beautiful she was, and it warmed her heart to know that was truly how he felt.

She heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Cody standing there with a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. And behind those flowers...wow...she couldn't help but stare as he certainly knew how to wear a suit and with the tie she loved so much. But, she wasn't the only one staring. Cody couldn't peel his eyes away at the vision in front of him. She was in a simple but elegant strapless red dress that accentuated all of her best features. Her hair was pinned back, and while Cody thought she looked best with no makeup, the makeup she did wear was done perfectly. All Cody could do was let out a low whistle.

Bailey smiled knowing she had had her desired effect. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she wanted to look good for her guy. Cody tried to find his tongue, but he wouldn't have been shocked if it had fallen all the way to to the floor. Finally, he was able to muster a lone word, "Wow...".

He wasn't the only one searching for words either. The suit he wore looked like it had been tailored perfectly to fit his body. Even though Cody would deny it, she knew there were muscles lying underneath that suit. Sure, he wasn't muscle bound, and he much preferred to use the one between his ears. But she knew from every time that he pulled her close to him in a hug, that he was a lot stronger that he would ever let on. She was surprised no one else had picked up on this fact, especially after he was able to lift the heavy case in Greece when no one else could have. Oh how she wished she could have that trip over again so she could have explored everything with him. But she knew from then on, he would be her partner in everything that mattered.

Cody finally able to regain his ability to speak, held out the bouquet of flowers and meekly said, "These are for you..." Bailey shyly accepted them and put them in a vase on her desk and turned back to Cody. She thanked him and paused. She wanted to tell him how good he was looking that evening, but she couldn't find the right words. Cody couldn't either, but couldn't hold back that fact. He told her her their weren't adequate words to express how beautiful she looked that night. This caused Bailey to beam and finally get out that she agreed...there weren't words to describe how handsome he looked. With both smiling, Cody held out his hand and asked if she was ready for an evening he hoped they would both never forget. Bailey grabbed her large bag and took his hand. She was more than ready to get this night started.

As they made their way down the gangplank to finally set foot in Tokyo, Bailey was surprised to find a rickshaw waiting on them. The driver was holding a sign with her name on it. Surprised, she turned to look a Cody who only returned a grin. Cody helped her into the rickshaw before taking his place next to her. In his best Japanese, Cody gave the driver the address to take them to. Bailey sat back and smiled. If Cody had planned even this littlest of details, she knew she was going to love everything else.

As they rode through the streets of Tokyo, there were able to take in the bustling metropolis. Unlike most everyone else on the ship, they could take in the whole experience by being able to read all the signs and understand any conversations they overheard. Having grown up in such a small town, Bailey always found herself fascinated by large cities like this. Cody, even having spent many years in Boston, loved to be able to compare differing types of architecture and design. Finally, the driver pulled to a stop in front of a very elegant restaurant. Bailey was taken aback and Cody was silently thankful to Chef Paulo. Cody exited the rickshaw and helped Bailey exit as well. After paying the driver, the pair entered the restaurant. When Cody gave the Maitre'd his name, the man simply smiled and led Cody and Bailey to a private candlelit table on its very own private balcony.

Bailey was still taking everything in. Cody had really out done himself. And it warmed her heart to know that he thought she was worth doing all of this for.

"Cody, this is amazing..."

"I'm glad you like it..."

"Like it...I love it."

"That's all that matters to me."

As they continued to talk, a man walked into the shadows of the balcony and took in the sight. He couldn't help but smile at the picture before him. He sure hoped they liked the surprise he had in store for them tonight.

_To be Continued..._


	32. A Romantic Night Continues

_Chapter 32_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The man decided it was time to leave the shadows and made his way over to the table.

"(smiling) Well, if it isn't my old apprentice..."

Upon hearing the voice, Cody and Bailey both turned to see who it was. To Cody, that voice was oh so familiar, but the man it came from was not.

"Cody...Don't you remember your old mentor?"

Realization finally hit Cody. "Chef Paulo? What are you doing here? And what happened to you?"

"(smiling) First things first, Cody...(turns to Bailey) You must be Cody's paramour, Bailey. I've heard a lot about you. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

"(smiling) Its a pleasure to meet you too. Cody has told me a lot about you as well. He's told me you were the one who taught him everything he knows about the culinary arts."

"I don't know if I can take all the credit for that. He's a natural and has a promising career as a chef if he so chooses."

"Well, he did fill in for our home economics teacher and did a wonderful job."

"Cody, why didn't you tell me?"

"(blushes) Bailey has embellished a little bit. I didn't do that great of a job...but it was very educational." He turns to Bailey and winks.

Chef Paulo laughs. "Back to your questions, I paid attention to what you told me about eating healthier and not having to sample everything I made. So over time, I gradually became more svelte. As for what I'm doing here, I'm actually appearing on Iron Chef next week. When you mentioned you were looking for someplace special in Tokyo, I came a bit earlier to take care of it myself. Like I said, the head chef here and I were classmates in culinary school."

"Thank you, Chef Paulo. Please let us know when you will be on, and we'll try to watch it. And if you have time, stop by the ship tomorrow. I bet Mr. Moseby, London and Zack would love to see you again."

"I just might. Too bad you will be back at sea by the time I tape, I could use you as a sous chef. Anyways, I hope you both are ready for a special meal I have crafted especially for the both of you."

Bailey smiles. "If it was prepared by the man who taught Cody, I know it will be wonderful."

"(smiles) I like her. You still have exquisite taste, Cody. Now, I will let you two get back to your evening. It was great getting to see you again, my apprentice. I will let your mother know you're doing well (winks at Bailey) very well."

With that, Chef Paulo returns back into the restaurant. Almost immediately, a waiter brings out the first course. It was a delightful asparagus miso chowder that both Cody and Bailey enjoyed. Upon finishing that, their salads were brought out. They were comprised of hijiki, collards, daikon, carrots, sprouts and an umeboshi cherry dressing. Bailey and Cody were beginning to realize that Chef Paulo had gone all out. Next was their appetizer. It was homemade tofu with peas, shitake, shimeji and enoki mushrooms served in a seaweek dashi and chrysanthemum greens with a mustard miso dressing. Cody and Bailey were wondering what Chef Paulo was going to bring out next. And soon their question was answered. It was homemade tempeh marinated and roasted in red miso, pomegranate mollasses and spices with green bamboo rice, burdock and lotus root kinpira, cherry wasabi sauce, dandelion greens with walnut miso dressing, lotus root pickled in homemade sichuan chili oil, favas and wakame braised in sake, and beets pickled in umeboshi. By this time, Cody and Bailey were practically stuffed. Finally, dessert was brought out. It was a yuzu matcha cake with maple matcha ice cream and red bean strawberry sauce.

"Cody...I've never had a meal like that before..."

"Neither have I. But, I'm glad I was able to share it with you."

"(smiles) Me too..."

"(smiles) Something tells me I set the bar too high this year. How do I ever top this?"

"Cody, while I love everything you did tonight, you don't have to do fancy things like this. I know you love me. And I love you too. As long as our anniversary is a celebration of that love, I don't care what we are doing..."

"(smiles) Now, you tell me..." Cody reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out her gift. "I guess I can just return this then..."

"(grins) Well, you've already brought it with you..."

Cody laughs and hands Bailey her gift. "Happy Anniversary, Bailey"

Bailey takes the package and slowly and carefully unwraps it. Inside, she finds a velvet case. She looks at Cody questioningly. She opens the velvet case, and finally sees what lies inside. It was a good thing she was sitting down as she felt all of her strength begin to falter. Inside was none other than than the locket she had been taken with since the first time she saw it. It was almost identical to the one her grandmother had. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she looked at Cody.

"I...I mean...How?"

Cody smiles. "I have my sources."

"This is unbelievable. I wanted it from the moment I saw it...and now...here it is."

"So, that means you like it?"

"(smiling) Like it?" Bailey gets up and sits on Cody's lap and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love it...but not nearly as much as I love you." Bailey leans down and kisses Cody. After they finally break apart. "You haven't seen all of it yet. Open it." Bailey reaches down with trembling fingers and carefully opens the locket. Inside, she finds a picture of Cody and Bailey together, but it wasn't just any picture.

"Was this taken at the concert?"

"Yeah, it was. The happiest day of my life."

"Mine too..."

"Did you read the inscription?" Bailey looks back at the locket and reads the inscription.

_You have my heart, now you can always keep it close to yours. My love always and forever, Cody_

This time, Bailey couldn't control her waterworks. She begins to really cry. Cody begins to gently rub her back trying to soothe her. Eventually, Bailey is able to get a hold of her emotions. Cody looks into Bailey's eyes and asks, "May I?" Bailey nods and Cody takes the locket and places it around her neck. Bailey reaches down and light brushes her fingers over the locket. Almost randomly, she remembers Cody's gift.

Her voice is shaky, but she is able to get out. "I have something for you too..." With that, Bailey gets up and pulls a rectangular package out of her bag. She hands it to Cody, who like she did, carefully unwraps it. Inside is a plain white box, and Cody carefully opens it. He looks inside and then back up to Bailey.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Bailey can only nod. Cody looks back down to read the title again.

_Cody and Bailey, Volume 1, Seven Seas High_

Cody carefully pulls out a photo album. He begins to briefly flip through it when he pauses. He motions Bailey back over and she reclaims her place on his lap. "This is amazing, Bailey."

"You really like it?"

"Of course...I love it. This is already one of my most treasure possessions."

Bailey and Cody flip through the album reminiscing and laughing about some of their moments and adventures that the pictures reflect. About halfway through, Cody discovers that the album in blank. Bailey sensing his question, explains.

"Our adventures at Seven Seas High aren't over yet. We have a lot more adventures ahead of us. And once we graduate, we'll start Volume II, Yale."

Cody smiles and leans in and kisses Bailey again. Bailey pulls back and smiles. "It doesn't have an inscription, but it does have a note I wrote on the inside cover." Cody turns back to the front cover and begins to read the note.

_My Dearest Cody,_

_I hope that all of these memories are as sweet to you as they are to me. I look forward to documenting all of our future adventures as we face them side by side. I look forward to us filling up volume after volume as our lives go on. I look forward to this being only the start of what I hope to be a long journey together._

_My love always and forever, Bailey_

Cody finds himself beginning to tear up after reading Bailey's words. "No fair...You had more room to work with than I did...". He takes Bailey's hand in his. "I hope you know how much I love you..."

Cody and Bailey continued to sit there just basking in the glow of their love of each other. Eventually, it was time to begin to head back to the ship, though neither wanted the night to end. After such a large meal, they decided to enjoy a leisurely walk back through the streets of Tokyo. As they walked hand in hand, all either could think was that the night had been perfect.

They begin to slow down as they neared the docks. Not more than a few hundred yards from the ship, the cosmos decided their night wasn't quite over yet. Neither Cody or Bailey were really paying attention when they were startled by the appearance of a hooded figure in front of them.

"Give me all your money and your valuables, and no one gets hurt!"

_To be Continued..._


	33. A Romantic Night Concludes

_Chapter 33_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Almost out of pure instinct, Cody stepped in front of Bailey trying to protect her.

"Look mister, I don't know what you want exactly, but we are just poor high school students. We don't have anything of value..."

The man sneered. "I don't know about all of that. That locket around the girl's neck looks like it worth something to me..."

"You are definitely not getting that. I'll make sure of it..."

The man pulls out a knife. "I wouldn't be so sure of that..."

Overcoming his fear, Cody begins to pat through his own pockets trying to find anything he can use to defend them. Patting his jacket pocket, all he can seem to find is a fountain pen. An idea pops into his mind. Whispering, he tells Bailey that when he says run, for her to run out of there as fast as she can. Bailey is shaking in fear but nods.

"So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Cody pulls out his pen. "I guess the hard way..."

The man can't help but laugh. "Ohhhh...A pen...What are you going to do, throw it at me?"

Cody smirks. "Haven't your heard that the pen is mightier than the sword?" With that, Cody turns the pen and begins to squirt the ink into the face of their would be mugger. "Now, Bailey! Run!"

Bailey turns and begins to run as fast as she can in the heels she is in. When she finally makes it back to a highly trafficked street, she turns back to say something to Cody. Its then that she realizes that Cody is nowhere to be seen. Beginning to panic, she looks around and happens to see a police officer walking down the street. Bailey runs up to him and and tries to explain the best as she can in Japanese what just happened. Finally the officer seems to understand the Bailey want him to follow her. She begins to run back to where she and Cody were accosted. When she returns back, she sees something that she hadn't expected to see. The mugger was on the ground with his hands being restrained behind his back and Cody is standing over him.

Bailey runs up to Cody and throws her arms around him and just holds him tightly in her arms. The police officer finally catches up and is quite confused as to what he is seeing. He turns to Cody and asks him what happened.

Cody proceeds to explain how he and Bailey had been jumped on their way back to the ship. He explains the man pulled a knife on them and was threatening to rob them. Cody explains that he pulled out his fountain pen and squirted ink into the man's eyes and the plan was to then run away. Bailey's arms never left from around Cody's waist and she looked up to hear what happened after she ran. Cody sighed and said he was beginning to run to when the man had grabbed his wrist. The man was trying to wipe the ink from his eyes as Cody tried to pry his hand from Cody's wrist. Unfortunately, the man was a little quicker than Cody, cleared his vision and brought his knife up preparing to run it through Cody. Cody said he did the only thing he could think of...he had reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a small cylindrical can and sprayed its contents back into the man's eyes.

The officer asked if it was mace and Cody shook his head that it wasn't. He handed the officer the can as he knew it would be evidence. The officer read the label and had to read it again to make sure he had read it correctly.

"Do you always carry bear repellant?"

"Yeah...You'd be surprised how handy it can be."

The officer looked back down at the man and noticed again that his hands were tied behind his back.

"What did you use to tie him down?"

Cody reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small rectangular piece of plastic.

"Dental Floss..."

The officer looked at him incredulously. "Dental Floss?"

"Well...it is extra strength. And if you make enough loops of it, it becomes quite strong..."

The officer laughs and kneels down next to the mugger. He pulls out his handcuffs and places them on the man's wrists and cuts off the dental floss. After reading the perp his rights, he pulls out his radio and requests a police car to meet them for detainee transport. Unable to help himself, he looks back the potential mugger.

"Man, you just got beat by a pen, bear repellant and dental floss...They're going to love you downtown..."

He looks back over at the two teens, and the girl hadn't budged. It would take a crowbar to pry her arms from around him. However, looking at the boy, he noticed something. He was holding his left arm very gingerly.

About that time, police lights and a siren can be seen coming near them. Once the backup arrived on scene, the original officer relayed the story of what happened to the other officers and helped place the mugger into the police car. Turning back to Cody and Bailey, he nods towards Cody's left arm.

"You said he grabbed your arm and now you are holding it gingerly. We should get you to a hospital and make sure everything is okay..."

Cody attempted to protest, but Bailey shut him up. "I agree. I want to make sure he is okay as well."

"Do you two have someone you can call to meet you? The nearest hospital is about four blocks back towards downtown."

Bailey nods and pulls out her cell phone and dials. "Mr. Moseby...We need your help..."

_A little while later, at the hospital_

A frantic Mr. Moseby rushed through the entrance to the emergency room and began to look around in a panic. Finally, he saw Bailey holding a suit jacket sitting next to a police officer. He quickly made his way over to them.

"What happened? Where's Cody?"

The officer stepped up and turned to Bailey. "Do you know this man?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes, he's our chaperone. He's the one I called."

The officer nods and sits back down.

Moseby turns back to Bailey. "Now, where is Cody?"

"He's in the emergency room getting checked out."

"Getting checked out?" Moseby sits down next to Bailey. "Tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail..."

Bailey proceeds to tell Mr. Moseby about how she and Cody had gotten jumped on their way back to the ship. She tells him about Cody using his pen and telling her to run. She tells him about running only to realize that Cody wasn't right behind her. She tells him about finding the officer and bringing him back to where they were jumped. She tells him about finding Cody having the man subdued and tells him the story that Cody told her and the officer. Mr. Moseby sits back in his chair absolutely stunned.

About that time, Cody comes walking out of the back being escorted by a doctor. Almost immediately, Bailey and Mr. Moseby notice the cast on his left arm. Bailey runs over to Cody to hug him again as Mr. Moseby and the officer make their way to talk to the doctor. Moseby asks the doctor if Cody is alright.

The doctor nods. "Other than a fractured wrist, he's fine. He'll need to have continual check ups to make sure the bones are healing properly, but he should be back fully recovered in a few months. He might be a little out of it right now as we've given him a pain killer as well as a prescription for hydrocodone."

The officer asks for a copy of Cody's chart to include in his investigative report and then turns to Moseby, Cody and Bailey. "I'm going to need them both to come to the station tomorrow to make their official statements and formally press charges."

Moseby nods and assures the officer he will get them there. The officer nods and begins to leave. Before he does, he turns back and and looks at Cody. "You did good tonight. You should be proud of yourself, you're a hero..." With that, the officer turns back around and leaves.

Moseby turns to Cody and Bailey and pulls them both into a hug. "Thank God you both are alright. Let's get you two back to the ship and we can talk more about this in the morning."

Its close to 2 AM when the three finally get back to the ship. Moseby turns back to the two. "You two go get some sleep, I'll see you both on the sky deck at 10 AM." Moseby, exhausted, begins to head back to his cabin when he stops and turns around. "Cody, I'm extremely proud of you...And Bailey...take care of him for me..." Bailey nods and Mr. Moseby leaves.

Bailey turns to Cody. "Tell me, how are you really feeling?"

Cody's head is bobbing and his words are slurred. "Well, my mind feels fuzzy...I think the pain killer has fully kicked in..."

"Come on then, I'm getting you back to your cabin into bed..."

Cody shakes his head. "No, we may have hit a detour, but this night started out as a romantic one, and I'm going to end it by walking you to your door..."

Bailey was about to argue with him, but she decided to humor him and would follow him back to his cabin to make sure he got there okay. They made their way to Bailey's cabin, and when they got there, they found a note on the door.

_Bailey,_

_I'm staying at the Tokyo Tipton tonight, you have the room to yourself..._

_London_

Bailey turns back to Cody. "That settles it. You're staying with me tonight. Let's get you back to your cabin to get you something to sleep in, but I'm going to keep an eye on you all night."

Cody just nodded. After getting something for Cody to sleep in, they returned back to Bailey's cabin. "Cody, I'm going to change in the bathroom, you change out here. Can you do that?" Cody just nods. Bailey grabs her pajamas and begins to head to the bathroom when she realized something. "Cody? Do you think you can unzip me?" Cody again nods and makes his way over to Bailey and reaches up and slowly unzips the back of Bailey's dress. Bailey turns around and smiles. "Thank you, Sweetie."

A few minutes later, Bailey returns from the bathroom to find Cody sitting on the edge of her bed still in his suit pants and dress shirt. He appears to be fighting to stay awake. Bailey helps him stand up so she can pull back her comforter. She turns back to Cody. "Looks like I'm going to have to help you change. (smiles) I promise I won't look...too much." After helping Cody change, she leads him back over to her bed. After helping Cody get into bed, she slides in next to him. Almost as soon as Cody's head hits the pillow, he is out. Bailey lays there, propped on her elbow, and reaches over and brushes Cody's hair from his eyes.

Bailey whispers. "You're my hero, Cody. You saved my life yet again. Just promise me you won't do anything like that ever again. I could have lost you tonight. I need you too much to lose you. I hope you never feel the need to prove your masculinity to me again. You did that in spades tonight. As far as I'm concerned, you never have to prove anything to anyone. But while I cherish the locket you gave me, it can be replaced. You can't. I have so many plans for us that require you to be there. (Bailey tried to blink away the tears that are forming). I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. I love you so much, Cody." With that, Bailey lays her head on Cody's chest and wraps her arms around him. Again, Cody on reflex wraps his arms around Bailey. Feeling that comfort, Bailey lets the exhaustion of the night finally overtake her too.

_To be Continued..._


	34. Chuck Norris Wears Cody Martin Pajamas

_Chapter 34_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Cody's eyes fluttered open. As he tried to shake the last remnants of sleep from them, he looked around trying to figure out where he was. Looking down, he could see the top of Bailey's head sleeping on his chest. That answered one question, but many others begin to flood his mind. What had happened last night? And why did he feel like he had been hit by a car?

He laid his head back and the memories of last night began to invade his mind. Chef Paulo had surprised them with his appearance and then his wonderful meal. Remembering Bailey's reaction to his gift for her caused to the corner of his mouth to turn up in a smile. And her gift for him, he absolutely loved it. Not only the actual gift itself, but knowing she had gone through all that effort just for him. He remembered them taking their time to walk back to the ship. And then...and then there was the would be mugger. His whole encounter with the mugger replayed over in his mind. What had he been thinking? Just then, he could feel Bailey shifting in her sleep and hugging him closer. That was what he was thinking, he had to do whatever it took to protect her. And then there was the police officer who insisted Cody go to the hospital. And then there was the doctor who who gave him the injection and the x-ray. The last clear memory he had was the doctor setting his arm and putting a cast on him. The cast. Cody lifted his left arm and there it was. What had happened after that? Cody thought he remembered Mr. Moseby being there, but he couldn't be sure. And how did he get back to the ship?

Cody decided to try to relax. There would be time for answers later. He wanted to take time to savor the feeling of having Bailey here in his arms. The shock from the last time had caused it to end too early. But, he had been right. There was something that felt so right about this. He decided to lay back and just enjoy this feeling for however long it was going to last. He looked down and watched Bailey sleep. She looked so angelic and peaceful. He moved his right hand to gently brush her hair out of her eyes and was content to simply lay back and watch.

Bailey slowly felt herself wake up. She could feel feel Cody's chest rising as he breathed and could hear his heart beating. He was still with her. Both here in bed and still alive after last night. She opened her eyes to look at him when her gaze was returned by a pair of sparkling blue eyes. She could feel him slowly rubbing her back and he gently whispered "Good morning."

Bailey pulls herself on to her elbow next to Cody. "Good morning...How are you feeling?"

"Well, when I first woke up, it felt like I had been hit by a car...(smiles) but I think I can downgrade that to a bike now."

"And your wrist?"

"Not bothering me. I guess that pain killer was pretty potent."

"I could tell. You were pretty loopy last night."

"I didn't do anything to embarrass myself did I?"

"(smiles) Not even close. You still tried to be chivalrous and walk me back to my room."

"I did? (pauses) I don't really remember too much past the cast being put on my arm..."

"I'm sorry about that..."

"Its not your fault. The injection was just pretty potent..."

"Not that, the fact that you were even hurt at all..."

"That's not your fault either. You had no control over what that guy did..."

"Cody, you have to promise me you will never do anything like that again. I could have lost you last night..."

Cody takes his fingers and gently rubs Bailey's cheek. "But that's why I had to do what I did. I wasn't going to give him the chance to hurt you. I will do whatever I have to do to protect you..."

"You don't know what that means to me. But it does me no good it causes you to be taken away from me..."

"That's not going to happen. (smiles) You need to get used to the fact that you're stuck with me..."

"I welcome that...I just don't want you to think you have to prove anything to me. I know you were worried before about proving your masculinity, but I've always known you were a real man. I knew even before last night..."

"(sighs) I guess I just wanted you to know that your guy would be able to take care of you, protect you...'

"I already knew that...Do you not remember Princess Zaria? Cody, you stood up to protect me from the spirit of an evil dead queen. That told me all I would ever need to know about what lengths you would go through for me..."

"Really?"

"(smiles) Yes, really. Don't forget, you were also the one who got us all rescued from that deserted island. You've always been there to take care of me...(pauses)...Now, since I know you don't remember, we are supposed to meet Mr. Moseby on the sky deck at 10 AM. We have to go to the police station and give our statements."

"What time is it now?"

"Its only 8 AM..."

"Would you mind if we just stayed like this for a little while longer? I want to savor the feeling of lying here with you..."

"(smiles) Not at all..." Bailey lies her head on Cody's shoulder. "I could lie here like this all day..."

Cody and Bailey lie there and Cody just keeps slowly rubbing Bailey's back. "Bailey...I do have one more question..."

"Yeah?"

"How did I get into my pajamas last night?"

Bailey can't help but giggle. "Why do you ask?"

"Call me curious..."

"(laughs) All I will say...is that your boxers are absolutely adorable."

Cody just nods.

_The Sky Deck, a few minutes before 10 AM_

Bailey and Cody arrive on the sky deck and look around for Mr. Moseby. However, he has yet to appear. They decide to get something to drink and sit down and wait for him. Bailey takes a seat at one of the tables while Cody heads to the smoothie bar. As Bailey waits, Zack and Cassie arrive on the sky deck and notice Bailey sitting there. They decide to go over and join her. Cassie notices Bailey is wearing the locket Cody gave her.

"I see you are wearing Cody's gift. I hope you two had a great time last night."

Bailey pauses. "Oh, it was a night I'm sure neither of us will ever forget..."

Cassie smiles. "That romantic, huh?"

"Well, it started off that way...It was the most romantic night of my life..."

Zack smirks. "So, what did my little brother do to ruin it?"

"Nothing..."

"So, what happened then?"

Cody has returned to the table. He has one cup held normally in his right hand, but the other cup is only being held by the fingers on his left hand. As he sits the drinks on the table, Zack notices the cast on Cody's wrist.

"Dude...what did you do?"

Cody turns to Bailey. "I take it you haven't told them yet?"

Bailey shakes her head. "No, I was just about to..."

Cassie interrupts. "Tell us what?"

Cody begins. "Well, last night, we had a little detour...On our way back to the ship, a man tried to mug us..."

Zack sits up in his chair. "What? Is that what happened to your arm?"

"Sort of..." Cody goes on to explain to Zack and Cassie about their run in with the would be mugger and everything that happened up until they left for the hospital. "From there, things get a little fuzzy for me..."

Zack and Cassie sit there in complete shock. "Bro...when did you turn in to Chuck Norris?"

"About half a second after we had a knife pulled on us..."

"What were you thinking though? That doesn't sound like you at all..."

"I wasn't. It was pure instinct..."

Cassie interrupts the twins. "So, what happened after that?"

"You're going to have to ask Bailey..."

"The officer took us to the hospital and I called Mr. Moseby to meet us there. He showed up and soon afterwards, Cody came back out with the cast on his arm. We got him back to ship about two this morning, and we're supposed to meet Mr. Moseby to go back to the police station to give our statements."

Cassie and Zack just shake their heads in disbelief. Cassie turns to Bailey. "I'm sorry something like that had to ruin your night..."

"Well, it wasn't ideal, but it didn't ruin the night. The whole point of our anniversary was to celebrate our love for each other. (smiles) The fact that Cody was willing to protect me and be my hero just showed me how much he loves me.

"(smiles) That's good."

"Now, I just have to convince him to retire from being an action hero..."

Zack turns to Cody. "Have you called Mom yet to tell her what happened?"

Cody pauses. "No, not yet..."

"Bro, she is going to freak out..."

"I know...You haven't done anything lately I can use to soften the blow have you?"

"Sorry, dude...I told her about my A- and she started crying..."

"Thanks..."

"Look at it this way, Cody...Its not the first time you've broken a bone."

"Yeah...at least I should be thankful you didn't land me again."

"You having the same problem yet that you had last time?"

"(confused) Problem?"

"Yeah, you know...the constant itch that you can't reach to scratch."

Cody pauses and on cue, his left wrist begins to itch. "Thanks, Zack...I do now!"

"Hold on a second." Zack runs over to the smoothie bar and brings back a long thin straw. "Don't say I never did anything for you..."

Mr. Moseby arrives on the sky deck and walks over to the table.

"Bailey, Cody...You ready to head downtown?"

Bailey and Cody nod and get up to leave.

Zack turns to Mr. Moseby. "You mind if we come along too? We are family afterall..."

Moseby sighs. "Fine..."

Zack turns to Cody. "And you always thought we'd end up in a police station for something I did..."

"You know, Zack...there is one perk to having a cast."

"What's that?"

"This...". Cody smacks Zack up the back of his head with his cast.

_To be Continued..._


	35. Protecting Their Young

_Chapter 35_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Cody and Bailey did give their sworn statements and signed affidavits. With them being about to leave the country yet again, the police and local authorities had to make sure their absence would not cause a problem with the administration of justice. One thing that no one counted on was the would be mugger. The entire way he had been subdued had done a real number on him. While he may have not been the brightest bulb in the world before, he compounded his problems by lamenting what had happened to him in front of several officers. Thus, he learned a lesson the hard way...never admit to your crime in front of the police.

Life back on the S.S. Tipton carried on. However, most of the ship had gained a new respect for Cody. Instead of the studious geek, many saw Cody in a new light. The guys on the ship saw a different, tougher side to Cody. And many to themselves, questioned how they would have acted in a similar situation. Several didn't like the answers they found. Even Zack was forced to look at his brother differently. Sure, he was still the meek and demure brother he had known his whole life. But, Zack now knew there was a part of Cody that would stand up for himself and for Bailey. And like the other guys on the ship, Zack questioned what he would have done in the situation.

Like the guys on the ship, the other girls on the ship paid attention to what had happened too. The ones who did had boyfriends wondered if theirs would stand up to protect them as Cody had for Bailey. Many found themselves envious of Bailey in the fact that her boyfriend appeared to love her that much. The girls who were single now saw Cody in a different light as well. They saw a guy willing to do whatever it took for the woman he loved. Many of these girls begin to smile and give flirty waves to Cody every time they saw him. This was a fact that was not lost on Cody...or Bailey.

Bailey noticed the smiles and waves, and she could feel the jealousy inside of her. She really wished she didn't feel it. To his credit, Cody seemed oblivious to it. The rational side of Bailey knew she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Hadn't Cody proven to her with his anniversary surprise how much he loved her? And hadn't he just risked his own life to protect her? She knew Cody was totally and completely devoted to her. And she knew from the last time that jealousy had reared its ugly head, she needed to talk to Cody about it. That is exactly what she did. And Cody had said all the right things. He had even offered to wear a sign around his neck that said "Property of Bailey Pickett" if that would make her feel better. That had made her smile, but she would never ask him to do that. What he did do warmed her heart. He had written on his cast in large letters, "I Bailey". She grabbed his pen and wrote right underneath it, "Bailey Cody Too". Bailey felt much better, but she vowed if any of these girls pushed too far, she would claw their eyes out. She too was willing to do whatever it took to protect her man.

However, Cody was not as oblivious as everyone thought he was. He noticed the waves and smiles, but did nothing to acknowledge or encourage them. While it was a nice ego boost, he had absolutely no interest in any of these other girls. He loved Bailey, and she was all that he wanted. Cody was willing to do whatever it took to make that fact known. And on top of that, Cody didn't really think he deserved all of the extra attention. He was very uncomfortable with people telling him that he was a hero. To him, he had done nothing heroic. He had merely acted out of instinct to protect Bailey. Why didn't people understand that? He wasn't trying to bring attention to himself, he was trying to make sure nothing happened to the woman he loved. Cody just wanted his life to get back to normal.

And it wasn't just those on the S.S. Tipton who were dealing with what happened. Cody had finally called his mother to tell her what happened. To say that Carey was upset was an understatement. Carey's emotions were all over the place. She went through stages of blaming everyone for her baby boy being assaulted and hurt. She blamed Cody and Bailey for putting themselves in a position for something like that to happen. She blamed Moseby for not watching over them better. She blamed Zack for not taking care of his brother better. She knew she wasn't being rational though. None of them had done anything wrong. Now, the assailant...well he just better hope Carey Martin never got her hands on him. Carey was about to catch the next plane to meet up with the ship to take care of her son. Cody had tried to persuade her that he was fine. Even Zack had to try to talk her out of it. He explained that Cody already had Bailey making a fuss over him. Finally, Carey relented, but said matter of factly that she was going to see them both again real soon.

Kurt Martin's reaction was a little different. If he had been any prouder of his son, he would have burst. Sure, he didn't like the fact that Cody and Bailey had been assaulted. But, he was proud of Cody for the way he had stepped up and took care of the situation. His son was becoming a man and appeared on the precipice of assuming the responsibilities of what that entailed. Kurt had always worried that Cody's non-confrontational attitude would cause problems for him in the future. But now, those worries were put to ease. To Kurt, it seemed like his son was going to be just fine.

The Martins weren't the only parents affected by what had happened. The Picketts too were deeply concerned and troubled. Joe Pickett was upset that his baby girl had been attacked. This was one of the worries he had when he had relented and allowed Bailey to go off to Seven Seas High. What if something happened to her and he wouldn't be there to protect her? Fortunately, she was fine. And Cody had been there to protect her. Joe couldn't decide how he felt about that. While his opinion of Cody had skyrocketed because of this, part of Joe couldn't let go of the feeling that it should be he who protects his daughter. While he knew his little girl was becoming her own woman, he was having trouble accepting that. Sure, he had daughters who were already out on their own with their own lives and families. But Bailey was one of his youngest. Letting go was going to be difficult...especially entrusting her future safety into the hands of a young man he had never met.

Maggie Pickett had been upset to find out what had happened as well. Like Carey Martin, she wanted to get her hands on the mugger. But, the important thing was that Bailey was safe and sound. The same could not be said about her boyfriend, Cody. He had been injured while protecting her daughter. Bailey had told her that Cody wasn't making a big deal of it, but Maggie could tell that her daughter was. After prodding her daughter, Maggie finally got Bailey to confess that Bailey had been scared to death when she couldn't find Cody anywhere. And the thought of something happening to him had shook Bailey to her very core. Hearing this, Maggie gained that clarity that sometimes only a mother can have. She didn't ask her daughter, but merely just stated. "You love him.". Bailey immediately said she did and that Cody loved her too. Maggie smiled and told her daughter that she was extremely happy for them. Bailey then went on to lament about all the looks and waves all the other girls were giving Cody now. Maggie just tried to be the bearer of common sense for her daughter. She reminded Bailey that she had saw something in Cody that made her fall in love with him. Why would she think she was the only one? And then she again reminded her daughter of what Cody had done for her. If he was going to risk his life to protect her, there was no way he was going to listen or react to anything another girl said or did. Bailey seemed to calm at that thought and thanked her mother again for her words of wisdom. After hanging up, Maggie Pickett did feel relieved. She knew now for sure that her daughter was going to be taken care of.

Life did appear to be moving on. And as the S.S. Tipton continued its voyage, the skyline and lights of Tokyo quickly began to fade. While the vision faded, the memories and their implications would last a lifetime.


	36. London to the Rescue

_Chapter 36_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

As the S.S. Tipton continued its voyage through the South Pacific, life was carrying on on deck and in the classrooms. That Friday afternoon had been deemed Emancipation Day. The bundles of joy that the class had been taking care of were now going to begin their own lives and let their parents become empty nesters. Everyone, including Woody, had grown quite attached to their "children" and were sad to see them go. Miss Tutweiler was extremely proud of her students and reminded each group that they each had a paper due to the following Monday on what they learned from parenthood.

Cody and Bailey smiled at each other. They had already finished theirs. Bailey had insisted she was the one who would do the actual typing. Cody tried to remind her that while he had a cast, he could still type. But Bailey would have none of that. Cody just shook his head as he had learned his lesson and it wasn't something worth getting into an argument over. However, Cody did put his foot down when Bailey said she was going to carry his book bag. He reminded her that all he had was a broken wrist, not broken legs. Bailey was going to argue when Cody joked he thought their "marriage" would have gone a whole lot smoother if he had just broken his arm. Bailey did have to laugh at that, and she added that getting transferred to Tokyo didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

The only other problem they both had now was London. The story of what had happened in Tokyo had made the local papers. In turn, several other American and international papers had picked up the story. London wanted to have the first exclusive interview with the pair on Yay Me! Neither Cody nor Bailey were all that enthused about making a appearance on the show. However, London did have a trump card that she knew could convince them. She merely stated that if they agreed, she might be spending more and more nights off the ship when they were in ports. As much as neither wanted to go on air and subject themselves to London's viewers, the allure of being able to spend more nights together was too much to pass up. The three agreed that London's next webisode would include them as guests.

Bailey did have another problem though. Thinking back to the vow she made Cody the night they had been attacked, Bailey realized a problem was coming up soon that they would have to deal with...summer. They had spent the last summer apart, and it had been very difficult on them both. Bailey didn't think she could handle another summer apart. And she had vowed to them both that she wasn't going to let him out of her sight ever again. But, how could she keep that promise with him in Boston and her in Kettlecorn? Bailey knew she had to to think of something, but what?

And her problem managed to get even worse. This happened when London's father's lawyer actually showed up on ship one day. He had some papers to drop off for London, but he had another matter to attend to as well. Bailey and Cody were sitting on the sky deck when he asked if he could join them. They both were surprised but nodded.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you both, Mr. Martin and Miss Pickett..."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other in surprise. "You know who we are?"

"Of course I do. Mr. Tipton requires me to do a full background check on all of London's friends. We've knew all about you Mr. Martin with 24 hours of you moving into the Boston Tipton. And Miss Pickett, before you had unpacked in your cabin with London, we knew all about you as well."

Cody and Bailey are shocked. "Who are you?"

"My apologies. I'm George Daniels. I'm the chief general counsel for Tipton Industries."

"What can we do for you, Mr. Daniels?"

"Well, after reading the contract that you wrote between you and Miss Tipton, I was very impressed. And when I found out it was a 16 yo boy who wrote it, I knew I had to meet you."

"Well, its an honor to meet you too, Mr. Daniels."

"Beyond that, I have an offer for you..."

"An offer?"

"What are your plans for this summer?"

Cody pauses to think. "I guess none yet. I really haven't thought that far ahead yet..."

"Excellent. I want to offer you a paid internship in my office. I think a mind like yours would be a great asset for us..."

Cody is stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Mr. Daniels reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card and hands it to Cody. "Here, this is my card. Think it over and get back in touch with me. Now, I hate to leave so soon, but I have a helicopter to catch. It was nice finally meeting you both." With that, Mr. Daniels gets up, makes his goodbyes and is off.

Cody turns to Bailey, unable to believe what had just happened. Cody can't believe the opportunity that he was just given, but Bailey was lost in her own thoughts. He now had every reason to spend the summer in Boston. And this was an opportunity that could lead to big things for him. She knew she couldn't get in the way of that. Thoughts just kept tumbling through her mind, and she didn't even notice Cody waiving his hand in front of her face. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped. Cody asked if she was alright and she tried to say she was fine. But, Cody knew better.

"Bails...what's really going on?"

"(sighs) Its nothing Cody...My mind was just elsewhere..."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"It does to me. Remember, I know you. I can tell something is bothering you. Tell me..."

Bailey sighed. This was the one downside of Cody knowing her so well. "I was just thinking about this summer..."

"What about it?"

"I was just thinking that soon enough, we are going to be separated again..."

"(smiles) Says who?"

"Well, you were just offered a wonderful opportunity in Boston, and I will probably be going back to Kettlecorn..."

Cody takes Bailey's hand in his own. "I haven't said yes to anything yet. And if its going to cause problems with us being together, I'll call him right now and decline..."

"I can't let you do that...That could lead to big things for your future..."

"(smiles) Bailey...you are my future."

With that, Bailey couldn't help but smile. Cody continued. "As for this summer, we'll figure it out. We always do. So, until we do, I don't want you to worry about this. Will you do that for me?"

Bailey nods. "I'll try..."

Cody smiles. "That's all I can ask. And I promise you, this will work itself out."

And Bailey did try not to worry about it. But, it still crept into her mind. That night, she was laying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to imagine just how it would work itself out. London couldn't help but notice.

"Something on your mind, Bailey?"

Bailey is about to say nothing when she decides to just get everything off her chest. She bares everything to London about her vow she made to Cody, about the offer he just got, and her fear of being separated for the summer. London just looks at Bailey.

"Sounds like an easy one to me..."

"(confused) What do you mean?"

"If Cody is going to be in Boston, then you be in Boston too..."

"And how do I do that? I doubt my parents would be in favor of that..."

"Well, you keep saying this is an opportunity Cody can't turn down. Don't you think your parents would feel the same way if you had one too?"

"(sighs) One slight problem with that. I haven't been offered a great opportunity..."

"Not with that attitude you're not..."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Get yourself one of those intern type thingies..."

"London, that's a lot easier said than done...those things are usually so competitive..."

London smiles. "Bailey, Bailey, Bailey...You have one thing that they don't..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes...Me!"

Bailey is obviously touched. "London...I appreciate that, but I couldn't ask you to do anything..."

"How badly do you want to spend the summer with Cody?"

Bailey pauses. "Tell me what you have in mind..."

"Simple...Just give me your resume, I will make sure it gets into the right hands..."

"I can do that...(thinks)...Wait, I can't do this..."

"Why not?"

"Well, there is the little issue of I have absolutely no where to live in Boston..."

London rolls her eyes. "Do I have to think of everything? I have the largest suite at the Boston Tipton...(sighs) You can stay with me..."

"Really, London? You've been trying to get me out of your room here for almost two years. Are you sure you would want me to stay with you when you don't have to?"

"Yes...I...I...I actually like having you around...You're my On Ship Maddie..."

"Awwww..." Bailey pulls London in to a hug. "How can I ever thank you?"

"You can start by stop wrinkling the rich girl..."

_To be Continued..._


	37. Double Exposures

_Chapter 37_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

As the S.S. Tipton slowly made its way to Sydney, Australia, things were moving a little more rapidly on deck. London had done what she promised and emailed Bailey's resume back to numerous divisions of Tipton Industries. The directors of these divisions weren't stupid. When London Tipton emailed them a resume, it was in their best interest to take it seriously. So, within a week, Bailey had received numerous offers for her own paid summer internship. Now, all she had to do was choose the one she wanted.

Cody was ecstatic about what Bailey had done. He had been willing to spend the summer in Kettlecorn helping on the farm if it meant being with Bailey. But the thought of her being in Boston and getting to show her his hometown was an appealing idea. Cody even helped her by going through the numerous offers and helped her make lists of pros and cons for each. After much discussion and thinking, Bailey had decided on an internship within the Tipton Environmental Studies Division. She decided it was the one that best suited her interests and future endeavors. The fact that the office she would be working in was in the same building as Cody's was icing on the cake.

Once that was decided, it was time for the tough part...getting her parents to agree. Both of her parents agreed that it was a tremendous opportunity, but both had their concerns. After several discussions going back and forth, Bailey and her parents came to an agreement. They would meet her when the boat docked in Florida for spring break to come up with a final solution. They wanted to meet Cody, London and Moseby and if at all possible, Carey Martin. Cody agreed to try to get his Mom down to Florida for spring break. However, when Cody called his Mom about the possibility, all he got was her voicemail.

The Friday before they ship was set to dock in Sydney, Cody, Bailey and London were gathered in One of a Kind.

"London, why are we here in the store?"

"Because our cabin is already full of my bags. Once this is over, I'm boarding my helicopter and heading on to Sydney..."

Cody and Bailey just shrugged at each other.

"Alright, Cody...are we set up?"

"Yeah, whenever you are ready..."

"Let's do this..."

"In 5...4...3..." London's theme song begins to play as London dances to it.

"Welcome to Yay Me! Starring London Tipton...I'm your host, London Tipton. Today we have two guests with a big story to tell. Some of you may have heard about their adventure in Tokyo recently. My guests are none other than Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett. Now, before I go any further, I won't be accepting any negative emails this time. So, if you have something bad to say, don't bother saying it...or wait till later. Now, Cody and Bailey, why don't you tell my viewers what happened in your own words."

Cody and Bailey look at each other and Cody starts. He begins by detailing their romantic anniversary dinner earlier in the evening. The two go back forth remembering the little things that stood out to them. Cody and Bailey smile as the both remember how romantic the evening was.

"Yeah, yeah...Let's get to the good part."

"Well, we decided to walk back to the ship..." Cody goes on to explain for what seemed like the hundredth time what had happened. Bailey filled in what happened at the hospital.

"So, Bailey...What have you learned from this experience?

Bailey smiles. "I've learned that I have the best feller in the world. It feels so good to know what Cody is willing to do for me. I just hope that in the future, we can avoid situations like this. But if they do, I know I will always be safe with Cody."

"And Cody, what have you learned?"

"Well, I learned you were wrong for making fun of me for carrying around bear repellant. Beyond that..." Cody pauses... " Look, people keep telling me I'm a hero. I'm not. I just did what I thought I had to do to protect the woman I love. And I would do it all over again in a heartbeat..."

Bailey looks at Cody. "You might not think you are a hero, but you are. You're my hero." Bailey looks back at the camera. "I know some viewers weren't too happy about the fact that I'm Cody's girlfriend. Well...too bad. I love him with all of my heart. I won't ever apologize or feel bad about that. He's mine and I plan on keeping him..."

Cody smiles and looks back at Bailey. "And I love you with all of my heart. And I'm yours to keep as long as you will put up with me..."

"(smiling) I'm thinking a long, long, long time...". Bailey leans in and kisses Cody.

London interrupts them. "Hey! This is a family show! (sighs) Anyways, we are coming to you from an exotic location today. We are down under! As soon as this show is over today, I'm on my way to enjoying the beautiful beaches around the Great Bear Reef..."

"You mean the Great Barrier Reef?"

"Whatever..."

Cody leans over and whispers to Bailey. "You think we should tell her that late March is actually fall here in Australia?"

"Nah...She is the same person who tried to get a moontan before..." Cody nods.

The show continued on with London talking about her upcoming trip to Australia while Bailey and Cody just sat there. Normally, they would have just left, but they didn't want to jeopardize London actually leaving the ship. Once the show is over, London immediately heads out. Cody is packing all the equipment up while Bailey resumes working her shift at the store.

"So...with London leaving the ship, any ideas?

"(smiles) Well, I could pick us up some dinner and meet you here when you close up..."

"(smiles) Sounds good to me...Don't forget to bring you pjs..."

_Bailey's room, several hours later_

"Thank you for picking up dinner tonight, Sweetie"

"Not a problem. I will say, after Chef Paulo's meal, everything else seems like a letdown..."

"I know what you mean..."

"So, what's on the agenda for Sydney tomorrow?"

"I say we just play it by ear...well, except for seeing the opera house..."

"Of course..."

"You ready for bed?"

"Sure..." Cody reaches down and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Cody looks confused. "Changing..."

"Right now?"

"Well, I usually do before I go to bed..."

"Its just...you've never changed in front of me before..."

"(smiles) Even though I was practically unconscious, I did the last time..."

"Yeah, but that was out of necessity..."

"Bailey, if it makes you uncomfortable, I don't have to. I just figured you saw me in my boxers last time, its nothing you wouldn't have seen before..."

"(sighs) I know...I'm being a prude, aren't I?"

"Not at all. Whatever you are comfortable with is okay with me..."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Anytime..."

Bailey grabs her pajamas and begins to head to the bathroom when she stops. She turns back around to look at Cody.

"You know, this is silly. You've seen me in a bikini numerous times."

"Yes, I have...(smiles)...And you looked amazing every time."

"(smiles) Thank you. But, my point is you've seen me in a bikini, so you seeing me in my underwear shouldn't be that big of a deal..."

"Only if you are sure..."

"I am. I mean, I love you and I trust you. You're the person I'm the most comfortable with in this world and if you are that comfortable you will undress in front of me..." Bailey reaches down the bottom of her own shirt and hesitates.

"Why don't I go first?" Cody proceeds to unbutton his shirt and fold it. He proceeds to remove his jeans and fold them too. He slips on his pajama pants. "There, done..."

Bailey reaches back down to the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulls it off. She slips her jeans off and is startled to hear a whistle. Turning, she sees Cody smiling at her. She smiles, rolls her eyes and proceeds to put on her pajamas. Cody stands there just appreciating the sight before him. "So...?"

Bailey smiles. "All done..."

"(nodding) Well, shall we?"

Cody pulls back the comforter and holds it up to allow Bailey to slide in. Once she is situated, he slides in next to her. Bailey turns and looks at him. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For making that so easy for me. I always thought I would be so nervous doing that for the first time, but once I started, I wasn't. (smiles) And your whistle removed any self doubt I had..."

"You never have any reason to doubt yourself. In case you couldn't tell, I very much enjoyed that view. But I knew I would...when my girlfriend is as gorgeous as you are, I expected it..."

Bailey blushes. "See, that's what I'm talking about. You always make me feel so good about myself. That's why it was so easy for me. I'm wasn't afraid of showing you myself like that because I know you love me and think I'm beautiful..."

"And I always will..."

_Meanwhile, in the dark room. _

Again, the most recent webisode of Yay Me! is playing. The seated figure speaks. "You can't be too happy about that..."

The standing figure appears to be agitated. "She has some nerve. How can she almost get him killed and still claim to love him? And then that sickening display? We need to act and act soon..."

"We will...How does spring break in Florida sound?"

"(laughs) Perfect..."

_The S.S. Tipton, Saturday morning._

Zack and Marcus are both awoken by a loud knock on their door. Marcus mumbles into his pillow. "Who's knocking this early in the morning..."

Zack grumbles and gets out of bed. "I don't know, but I'll get rid of them..."

Zack stumbles over the door and opens it. The shock of what he sees immediately wakes him up. "What the...?"

"Surprise!"

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

_To be Continued..._


	38. A Mother's Intuition

_Chapter 38_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Zack can't believe his eyes. Standing right in front of him is none other than his mother.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Sounds like someone isn't too happy to see me..."

"Surprised actually...You never told us you were coming. And how did you get to Sydney anyways?"

"The Sydney Tipton wanted to bring an American singer over. I knew you guys were due to be here, so I applied and got it...So, does you Mom get a hug?"

"Of course..." Zack hugs Carey. "I just can't believe you're here..."

"Well, I was hoping to have breakfast with my two boys this morning...I hope that's okay."

"I guess so..."

"(smiles) Good, let me go knock on Cody's door and wake him up too..."

Zack remembers Cody isn't in his room. "Mom, you can't!"

Carey is confused. "Why not?"

"Because...because...Cody always gets up early on the weekends to...to...to go to the gym and work out..."

Carey looks at Zack skeptically. "My Cody...the gym?"

"Yeah...He's trying to get more buff like me..."

"Uh huh...well, let me just call him then..."

"No! I mean, why don't I call him? You can go say hi to Mr. Moseby and Cody and I will meet you on the sky deck..."

"Zack...Is there something going on?"

"Mom...Of course not...We'll see you up there in about 45 minutes..."

"Alright, if you say so...". Carey plays along, but she knows something is up. Beyond the fact that she knows her boys so well, she wandered past the gym earlier that morning and saw that it was closed until noon for maintenance. Carey walks away from the room and Zack slips back into his room. He immediately grabs his cell phone and dials his brother's number.

Cody and Bailey are still asleep, again with Cody spooning Bailey. Their slumber is interrupted by the ringing of Cody's cell phone. Cody mumbles. "Who could possibly be calling this early?" Bailey reaches over and grabs Cody's cell phone off her nightstand. She looks at the caller ID. "Zack..."

Cody sighs and answers the phone. "Zack, this better be important..."

"Oh, I think it is...Mom's here!"

Cody's eyes are now wide open. "What?"

"And she's waiting to meet us for breakfast in 45 minutes. I suggest, you get out of Bailey's bed, get back to your cabin, shower, get dressed and be there..."

"Okay...45 minutes..."

"And I told her you were already up and in the gym...I thought that was better than telling her that you were sleeping in your girlfriend's bed..."

"Yeah...Thanks, Zack..." Cody closes his phone and turns to Bailey. She has a look of confusion on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly...My mom is on the ship..."

"What?"

"I know...It would have been nice if she had warned us in advance...But I'm supposed to meet her and Zack on the sky deck in 45 minutes for breakfast..."

"You need to get moving then..."

"(smiles) No, we need to get moving then...I want you to join us."

"Are you sure? Your Mom probably want to spend some time alone with her sons..."

"I'm sure. I think it finally time for the two ladies in my life to meet each other..."

"(smiles) Okay...we better hurry then."

Cody gets out of bed and quickly changes his clothes. He grabs his pj pants and is about to head out of the cabin when he turns back around. "I almost forgot something..."

"What?"

"This..." Cody leans in and kisses Bailey. "Good morning..."

Bailey smiles as she shakes her head. "Good morning to you too...Now, get out of here..."

Cody slips out of Bailey's cabin and makes his way back to his own. While he is busy unlocking the door to his own cabin, he doesn't notice his mother watching him from behind. Carey can't help but notice Cody is carrying his own pajama bottoms. She knew for sure now that something was definitely going on. And she knew her sons. Confronting them would get her nowhere. She had to keep giving them rope until they hung themselves.

_The Sky Deck, 45 Minutes Later_

Zack has arrived on the sky deck, but neither his mother nor his brother are there. He grumbles, hoping Cody doesn't blow this and get them both in trouble. Zack is not paying attention when he gets tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey, Zack...What's going on?"

Zack turns around. "Cassie...(sighs) I'm supposed to be meeting Cody and my Mom here for breakfast..."

"(surprised) Your Mom?"

Zack is frustrated. "Yeah, nice surprise, don't you think?"

"You don't seem to happy about it..."

"Normally, I would be...but having to make sure Cody doesn't get busted for sleeping in Bailey's room has increased my stress level..."

"Oh..."

Carey finally arrives on Deck and sees Zack talking to Cassie.

"There you are, Zack...(turns to Cassie) I'm Carey Martin, Zack's mom..."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Martin...I'm Cassie Patterson."

"Cassie...I've heard all about you. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cassie is surprised. "You've heard about me?"

"(smiles) Yes, I have. Kurt mentioned you and my boys have told me about you."

"They have?"

"Yes, Zack is usually pretty brief in his conversations, but Cody is very detailed." Carey looks over at Zack and smiles. Zack reminds himself to kill his brother.

"So, where is Cody? I figured he'd be here by now..."

Cody and Bailey enter the sky deck right behind them. "I'm right here, Mom..."

Carey turns and runs over to hug Cody. "My baby boy!" After breaking the hug, she turns. "And you must be the Bailey I've heard so much about..."

"(smiles) Its so nice to finally meet you, Ms. Martin. Cody has told me so much about you."

"(smiles) Well, as much as Cody has told me about you, I feel I already know you. Tell you guys what, I'm starving, so lets all go get some breakfast..."

Cody, Bailey, Cassie, Zack and Carey all head to the dining room where they eat and converse with one another. Everything seems to be going well, but Carey still has some real questions she needs answered.

"So, Cody...Zack tells me you were in the gym this morning..."

"Uhhh...Yeah...Working on toning up some..."

"What did you focus on this morning?"

"Uhhh...My legs."

"You know, that's interesting...because I saw a sign on the door on the gym that is was going to be closed until noon..."

Everyone looks at each other and Cody tries to cover as best he can. "Well...I...you see...London lets us use her private gym when she is not here..."

"Ahhhh...ok...that makes sense. Now, what doesn't make any sense to me is seeing you return to your room this morning carrying you pajamas...Explain that one..."

_To be Continued..._


	39. Learning to Let Go

_Chapter 39_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

"Well, Cody...I'd love to hear your explanation for that one..."

"Well, you see...the thing is..."

Zack decides to try to help. "Its no big deal, Mom...Cody was..."

Carey hushes Zack. "Zip it, Zack...I want your brother to explain this himself..."

Cody thinks. "The reason I was carrying my pajamas was...well, I was...you see, its...(sighs)...I got nothing..."

Carey looks at her son sternly. "Oh, but I think you do...Its called the truth."

Cody glances over at Bailey and back to his Mom. "The reason you saw that is because I didn't sleep in my room last night..."

"(confused) Why didn't you just say so? I mean...(pauses)...Wait a minute, just where did you sleep last night?"

Cody is trying to think of any way to avoid answering that question. "I...I..."

Bailey sat there feeling so sorry for her boyfriend. She hated to see him in a situation like this. And she knew his penchant for honesty would soon win out. Before she could even really think about the implications of what she was about to say, she blurted out. "He slept in my room last night..."

Carey Martin was even more confused now. "Huh?"

Cody sighed. "Its true. I slept in Bailey's room last night. And before you say anything else..."

Carey cut him off though. "Cody, I am surprised and disappointed in you...This is something I would expect from Zack, but not you!"

Zack felt insulted. "Hey!"

Carey continued. "I raised you better than this. I raised you to always treat women with respect."

Cody was trying to get a word in. "Mom, please let me explain..."

"Explain what? I taught you that women aren't objects..."

Bailey knew she had to say something. "Ms. Martin, with all due respect, if you taught Cody to treat women with respect, then you did an excellent job!" Carey never expected that and was silenced. Bailey continued. "In the entire time I have know Cody, he has been nothing but kind, considerate and caring. And in the little over a year that I've had the privilege to call him my boyfriend, he has treated me with nothing but the utmost respect and understanding. Not once has Cody ever given me the slightest hint of pressure to do anything. In fact, the first few times we kissed, I initiated them all. And believe me, I've heard the stories from other girls on this ship about some of the tricks and manipulations their boyfriends have tried on them. I thank God everyday that I have a boyfriend who is above that and who still believes in the concepts of chivalry, romance and virtue. Ms. Martin, I love your son very much. And I fully plan on having a long future with him. I know the idea of us sleeping in the same bed together surely brings up other connotations, but that is not the case. All we have done is the literal act of sleeping. Nothing else has happened beyond that because neither of us wants to do something that neither of us is ready for. We simply enjoy the closeness and comfort of sleeping next to each other..."

Needless to say, the entire table was stunned silent. Zack and Cassie were in awe of what Bailey had just done. Cody was silenced by the overwhelming feeling of love had had for Bailey right then. Bailey herself was in shock that she had just said that to her boyfriend's mother. Carey Martin was staring at her youngest son and his girlfriend trying to digest everything she had just heard.

Finally, Carey spoke. "Wow...That was something, Bailey..."

"I meant no disrespect, Ms. Martin, but I wanted you to know the whole truth..."

"So, you two are telling me that you two have slept in the same bed, but that's all you did?"

Cody answered. "Yes, Mom. Like Bailey said, beyond that is a step that we aren't ready for yet..."

"Cody, Bailey just professed her love for you, do you feel the same?"

"Absolutely. I love her with all of my heart."

Carey pauses. "I actually believe that. Especially after what you did in Tokyo...Look, I'm sorry for freaking out a minute ago. Until your a parent, you won't understand the impact of what you just told me. Because Cody...and you too Zack...part of me will always see you two as my two little baby boys. But, I do have to accept the fact that you are both growing up. However, have either of you two thought of what would happen if Mr. Moseby found out about this?"

Cody looked and Bailey and back at his mother. "Ummm...Mr. Moseby already knows..."

"Are you serious? What did he do?"

"He basically said he didn't want to know about it and that he trusted us..."

Carey sits back and thinks. "Okay, while I can't say I'm really thrilled about this revelation, I do believe you both. I'm going to trust you two as well. But...and its a big but...don't ever make me regret giving you two my trust. And if the situation changes where you do feel the need to take it to the next level..."

"Mom!"

"I ask you both to think long and hard about it. Its a big decision that could have long lasting consequences. And to be quite honest, I am way too young to be a grandmother..."

Cody can do nothing but look on horrified. "Mom...Please..."

"I'm sorry, but I had to get that out there...(Carey turns to Bailey)...Bailey, I admire what you just did. Standing up to me like that had to take a lot of courage. I wish I could have had that same courage when it came to my former mother in law. Not just her...There was the one time a boyfriend of mine's mom...

Cody and Zack both interrupt. "Mom!"

"Okay, okay...My point is simply that I respect what you did. Its obvious to me that you do care a lot about my son. And I can see why he cares a lot about you as well. How about this? Let's start over...I'm Carey Martin."

And that's just what they did. The tension from breakfast was lifted, and a more comfortable conversation began. Carey could make no promises, but said she would try her best to meet them again in Florida for spring break. As breakfast was winding down, Carey looked to Cody and Bailey. "You know, if you two just kept a pair of pajamas in each other's rooms, it might prevent anything like this from happening again..." Cody and Bailey looked each other and both felt like idiots. Why hadn't they thought of that? Cody went to slap his forehead in disgust, but, forgetting about his cast, almost knocked himself unconscious. Zack could do nothing but smirk and say, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

The five decided to head out and see Sydney together. Having been in town already a few days, Carey spent most of her time observing her sons and the two cousins. It was almost amusing watching Zack try to be on his best behavior around Cassie. Of course, there were times were Zack couldn't help himself, but it did appear that Cody had been correct in his thinking...Zack did like Cassie. And to Carrie, it appeared it might be reciprocated. But, to her, it still seemed like they were in that feeling each other out stage to see where the other stood. Carey never thought she would see her oldest son behaving like this around a girl. He was always self confident even cocky around girls. But, she saw none of that now. And if Cassie was the reason Zack had become a better student, Carey already liked her.

Observing her youngest son and his girlfriend was a whole different experience. She couldn't help but notice that they constantly held hands. And Carey couldn't help but notice the two large declarations written on Cody's cast. Exploring the city, the both would get very excited looking at something and immediately turn to share it with the other. And like her Cody, it seemed Bailey had a never ending supply of knowledge about all the places they visited. It was a no brainer to Carey to see why they got along with each other so well. But it was more than that. They were always giving each other smiles and little touches. The nervousness and unease Zack had around Cassie was in stark contrast to the comfort and ease that Cody showed around Bailey. If they hadn't both been only sixteen, people might have thought they were an old married couple. Carey had to admit, they appeared to be very much in love. There were times that they seemed to forget that there was anyone else around but themselves.

Carey had to admit to herself. Her boys were growing up. They were becoming their own men and developing lives of their own. Lives that were moving them farther and farther away from her. Sure, they would always be her sons. But, they were now beginning to make decisions about their own futures. Zack was just beginning to make his. He had made the effort to think about his life after high school, and it appeared he was maturing in his interactions with girls too. Carey had confidence that Zack would continue to grow. Cody was further along. He already had his college decided and a summer internship lined up. And he was in a relationship with a wonderful girl. Carey knew everyone had been right about Bailey. She could tell Bailey loved him, made him happy and was willing to stand up for him. That was all Carey could ask for.

_To be Continued..._


	40. A Promise to Keep

_Chapter 40_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The S.S. Tipton had left Sydney and began its final crossing of the Pacific Ocean of the school year. Carey Martin had bid farewell to her sons before she began her own trip back to Boston. Before she left, she had one final conversation with Cody and Bailey. She again wanted to remind them to be responsible, but she also wanted to give them her blessing. Again, she said she would try to see them again for spring break in Florida and said she was anxious to meet Bailey's parents.

Cody and Bailey knew they still had a promise to keep. That is why they found themselves in the Balcony of the Neptuner with Woody waiting on Addison to arrive. Cody thought things were going well with Woody and Addison and wasn't sure if this was necessary anymore. But, Woody still felt he could use all the help he could get. Cody had tried to help Woody clean up as best as he could, and he looked presentable. Further, Cody also advised Woody on some foods Woody should try avoid to prevent any embarrassing incidents.

As they sat there, Cody and Bailey couldn't help but notice that Woody was very nervous.

"Woody, are you alright?"

"Yeah...Just feeling myself getting very nervous. I mean, this is the nicest restaurant on the ship..."

Cody just looked at his roommate. "Woody, you'll be fine. This is nothing to be nervous about. I mean, didn't you tell me that Addison had already kissed you?"

Bailey raises her eyebrows. "Congratulations, Woody."

"I know, but I still get so nervous and I'm afraid I'm going to say or do something stupid..."

Cody smiles. "Welcome to the club..."

Woody is confused. "But you don't get nervous around Bailey any longer...I mean you two are now sleeping the same bed together. If I did that, the sheets would be drenched by the next morning..."

Cody and Bailey both recoil at that comment. Woody notices that and clarifies himself. "I mean with sweat..."

"Woody, you've only been going out with Addison for less than a month. Cody and I have been going out for over a year. It's only natural that we are more comfortable with each other."

"Bailey's right. You of all people should remember how nervous and stupid I would get when I was still trying to get her to go out with me."

Woody pauses. "That's true...You did do some really dumb things...Like that one time you stole her answers from that online dating thing..."

"Exactly...Not my brightest idea..."

"Yeah, Bailey was really mad about that..."

"I remember..."

"To be fair though, I didn't know why he had done that. If he had just told me the real reason, I would have been just fine with it and thought it very sweet..."

"That's the other thing I've noticed...You two don't seem to have any arguments anymore..."

Cody and Bailey just look at each other and begin to laugh.

"Of course we do, Woody...we just don't let them affect us. We still have disagreements and sometimes still get mad at each other. But, it doesn't mean we love each other any less."

Cody agreed. "She's right...and after a while, you learn when to pick your battles. You realize somethings just aren't worth arguing over..."

Bailey turns to Cody. "What do you mean you pick your battles?"

Cody pauses. "I just mean...you know...I know which things are worth arguing about and which things aren't..."

Bailey is not at all happy about this. "So, you're saying that you let me have my way on some things just because you don't feel like sitting me down and discussing how you really feel?"

Woody laughs. "Busted!"

Cody glares at Woody before turning back to Bailey. "On some things, yes. But these are just things that I feel in the grand scheme of things are inconsequential."

"Like what? Give me an example..."

Cody thinks. "You remember our paper on parenthood we had to do and you insisted you type the whole thing?"

"Yeah..."

"I was perfectly capable of typing my fair share, but you would have none of it. I could have argued with you about it, but like I said, it was so inconsequential that it wasn't worth it..."

"And you're sure its only things like that that you let me have my way?"

"Yes, I promise."

Bailey thinks. "Wait a minute...You remember when your friend Esteban was here?"

"Yeah..."

"And I told you about where I wanted to get married and you immediately gave in..."

"Yeah..."

"(in disbelief) You think where we will get married is inconsequential?"

"Of course not. But if the decision is between where I want to get married and what will make you happy, then that's a no brainer to me..."

"What about what will make you happy?"

"Well, marrying you is what would make me happy, beyond that, the where wouldn't matter to me..."

At the same time, Bailey and Woody exclaim, "Awww..."

"Bails...Making you happy makes me happy. That's why I let you have your way on some things."

Woody leans over to Cody. "Nice save..."

"Cody, I just want you to promise me that if you feel something is really important to you, that you just don't give in. I trust and value your opinion, I don't want you to keep it from me."

"I promise."

Woody interrupts. "You see, Cody...That's why I have so much to learn from you..."

"Woody, I still don't think that is such a good idea. What works for Bailey and I might not work for anyone else. You and Addison need to find what works for you and go with it..."

"What if I can't though? I want to be able to hold on to a girl out of my league like you have..."

Bailey turns to Woody. "That's twice I've heard you say that about me and Cody. Why do you think that Cody is out of my league?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me..."

"Well...because you are you and Cody is...well...Cody..."

Cody rolls his eyes. "Thanks, man..."

"Woody, I have no idea why you would think that, but if you do, you have a lot to learn about girls..."

"But it gives me so much hope..."

"In what way?"

"If Cody can get you to fall in love with him, its gives hope to the rest of us..."

"Woody, I'm going to give you some advice. There are certain things you have to have to have a successful relationship. The first and foremost in trust. I trust Cody completely and he trusts me. The second is a spark. Every time I kiss Cody, I feel the electricity and butterflies in my stomach..."

"And I get weak in the knees every time I kiss her..."

"The third is you have to be able to be yourself. I know I can be myself with Cody and don't have to hide who I am. And he not only accepts that, he embraces it..."

"And Bailey is the same way with me. She knows I can be...a little dense and out there at times, but she knows that is who I am..."

"Exactly. And I strongly suggest you start being yourself from the very beginning, or else a few months down the line, the real you will emerge and you will have to get to know each other all over again..."

"I think one of the things that helped us so much was that we were friends first. We already got to know each other as people and already knew each other's quirks."

"Good point. Beyond that, you're relationship is what you and Addison want it to be. Cody and I know that our relationship is going to be what we want it to be, not someone else..."

"And Woodchuck...the biggest thing I can tell you to do is communicate. If something is bothering you, tell Addison about it. And if something is bothering Addison, listen and I mean really listen to her. A lot of problems in relationships could have easily been avoided by simply talking."

Bailey smiles. "Exactly. Never be afraid to talk to her about anything. You don't know how comforting is to know I can talk to Cody about anything."

Woody finally speaks. "I don't know guys...That sounds like a lot to remember."

"Remember Woody...you're probably not the only who is nervous here. I'm sure Addison is nervous as well."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot..."

From behind them, Addison walks up and joins them. "Give what a shot?"

Woody stammers. "Ummm..."

Cody covers for him. "We were talking about the fresh catch today. Woody was saying he wasn't sure if he would like the mahimahi, but he might give it a shot..."

"Oh, okay...Sorry, I'm late. I was so nervous I couldn't decide what to wear..."

Woody looks over to Addison. "You were nervous?"

"(smiles) Of course. Its not every day a girl gets taken to a fancy restaurant by her big hunky boyfriend..."

Woody blushes while Cody and Bailey just look at each other and try not to laugh.

_To be continued... _


	41. The Conspiracy

_Chapter 41_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The double date with Woody and Addison had been a success. After learning Addison had been just as nervous as he had, Woody let himself just enjoy the meal. And this time when he made the joke, he remembered to mention the patient was a pony. After the dinner had finished and Addison had excused herself to the ladies room, Woody had turned back to Cody and Bailey and sincerely thanked them for his help. He promised in the future, he would try to find ways to let them use Cody and Woody's room so they wouldn't have to rely on London being gone.

The S.S. Tipton once again neared the Galapagos Islands. Its final trek across the Pacific was nearly complete. Before long, the students would be facing spring break, prom preparations and the end of their school year. But before they could worry about that, some students had other things to plan for. Among them was Bailey Pickett. Looking at her calendar, she could see that Cody and Zack's 17th birthday was soon approaching. After the wonderful surprise Cody had given her for their anniversary, she wanted to plan a surprise for his birthday.

Now, getting all of their friends together to discuss any preparations was difficult without either Zack or Cody finding out what was going on. Zack would be easy to work around as they could simply plan while he was working. Cody was going to be a problem though. To begin with, since he had begun working for London, he had no set work schedule. Further, during their stop in London, Cody had proven what an apt solver of mysteries he was. Bailey needed someone or something to distract Cody. And it had to be in away that wouldn't cause him to suspect anything. Not knowing the backstory, Cassie offered to get her roommate Reina to try to distract Cody. Bailey immediately shot down that idea. In doing so, Bailey had to explain what happened during Cody's brief tenure as a home economics teacher.

Bailey finally came up with the perfect idea by pure luck. Kirby had come into One of a Kind wondering if Bailey had seen Cody. Turns out it was time for Kirby to do his taxes again and needed his accountant. Bailey saw her opportunity and went with it. She explained to Kirby what she needed him to do, and Kirby agreed...after being promised a large piece of cake at the party. So, with everything now set, it was just a matter of gathering her accomplices.

So, on a normal Tuesday afternoon, while Zack was working the smoothie counter and Cody was doing Kirby's taxes, Bailey, London, Woody, Addison, Marcus and Cassie all met to discuss the upcoming party. Thinking ahead, Bailey had already secured use of the sky deck for the party with Mr. Moseby. The six sat around trying to think of good ideas. All of them hoped that a repeat of their last birthday would not happen. Cassie, having not been around for it, asked what happened. It was explained to her that the twins had had a huge fight right before their birthday that had resulted in them both wishing they had been only children. Of course, Woody blamed it all on the Bermuda Triangle and the aliens. After much discussion, everyone was given their assignments. London asked that if she just gave them a wad of money, could she get out of doing anything. That offer was quickly accepted.

Unlike for their anniversary, Bailey had an immediate idea for a gift for Cody. Actually, she needed to thank Cody's mother for giving her the idea. Since there was no way she was going to be able to find what she was looking for in South America, she went online. In a matter of ten minutes, she found exactly what she was looking for. Once purchased, all she had to do was wait for it to be delivered.

As fortunate as Bailey was in having her gift chosen and purchased, Cassie found herself struggling. For a reason she wasn't quite sure of, she desperately wanted to get Zack a birthday gift. However, she wanted to be careful as she wasn't sure what kind of message she wanted to send. And she couldn't ask Cody what Zack might like without possibly making Cody suspicious and ruining the surprise. So, Cassie turned to the one person she thought she could...Bailey. So, Cassie found herself coming into One of a Kind one afternoon.

"Hey, Cassie, what's up?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me out with something?"

"Sure, name it..."

Cassie pauses. "I want to get Zack something for his birthday, but I'm not sure what..."

Bailey smiles. Ever since the night of the dance, she had seen her cousin and her boyfriend's brother growing closer. Even the thought of losing her bet with Cody didn't bother her. "Well, what have you thought of so far?"

"That's the problem. I can't think of anything. I would ask Cody, but I don't want to tip him off of what we're planning..."

"I understand..."

"And the other problem is, I keep trying to think of what I want the gift to say..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could just do something simple, but that doesn't seem like enough to me..."

Bailey nods. "But you're afraid of doing too much too..."

Cassie sighs. "Exactly..."

"Well, the question you need to ask yourself is just what message you want to send."

"I know...And that's an even tougher question to answer..."

Bailey pauses. "Look...I know this is none of my business, and if you tell me to stay out of it, I will. But, it seems like you and Zack have grown pretty close..."

"Yeah, we have..."

"Now, is that just grown close as good friends or something more?"

Cassie sighs. "I don't know..."

"Well, I wish I could help you with that, but figuring out what you feel is something you have to decide for yourself..."

"There is another problem..."

"What's that?"

Cassie feels really embarrassed to have to admit what she is about to say. "Bailey...I've never had a boyfriend before...I've never even kissed a boy before..."

Bailey is shocked. "Oh...Never? I mean, I've noticed a lot of guys here on deck have tried to flirt with you...especially Zack."

"That's the thing. Aunt Sarah and I were always moving around. I never really had time to develop any kind of relationship..."

"I see. Well, the best advice I can give you is to take your time with anything. Make sure you are comfortable with whatever it is you are going to do..."

"But what if that isn't good enough for Zack?"

"Then that's his problem. But for some reason, I think Zack will understand."

"I hope so..."

"If you do decide you want to pursue something as more than just friends, I do think you owe it to Zack to have this same conversation with him. I know Zack can have his moments, but deep down, he is a pretty good guy."

"I know, but I just think I would get so embarrassed to admit what I just did..."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed by that..."

"(sighs) Maybe you're right..."

Bailey smiles. "Just have a little confidence and I bet everything will work out just fine..."

"You think so?"

"I do...I will give you some advice that I've learned from dealing with a Martin twin..."

"What's that?"

"They can be a little slow to catch on to things at first, but if you give them a push, they soon figure things out."

Cassie smiles. "Cody must have figured things out pretty well then..."

Bailey laughs. "Yeah, he did. It took him long enough, but he's more than made up for that."

"I hope someday I can find for myself what you have with Cody..."

Bailey smiles. "I hope everyone can...So, has this helped you at all?"

Cassie smiles. "Yes, it has. And I think I know exactly what I'm going to do..."

_To be Continued..._


	42. The Best Birthday Ever

_Chapter 42_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon as the S.S. Tipton was docked in Valparaiso, Chile. The twins birthday party was scheduled for that evening. And as far as everyone knew, neither Zack nor Cody had any idea of what was to happen that night. Bailey had fibbed to Cody that she had to work that afternoon, but would meet him on the sky deck at 8 P.M for dinner. Cody and Zack couldn't find anyone else that afternoon who was available either. So, they decided to head out into Valparaiso by themselves.

As Zack and Cody leisurely walked around the streets and took in what they saw, Zack turned to Cody.

"Do they really think we are that stupid?"

"I don't know. But they really seem to be taking great efforts to make sure we don't find out..."

"So, what do we do?"

Cody smiles. "We simply act surprised. I mean, its not there fault that Kirby accidentally let it slip."

"True. And it was probably a smart idea of Mom and Dad to send us separate checks this year..."

"Very true. So, what are you going to do with your new found riches..."

"I don't know yet..."

"I'm sure there is something you've been wanting..."

Zack sighs. "Yeah, there is...but its not something I can buy."

"What is it?"

"Nevermind..."

Cody grins at Zack. "Ahhh...I understand now."

Zack rolls his eyes. "And just what do you understand?"

Cody smirks. "You want a kiss from Cassie..."

Cody's perception has silenced Zack.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Zack sighs. "Yes, you are. Happy now?"

"Then kiss her already. I mean, you two danced at the dance and have been spending a lot of time together lately, what are you waiting for?"

"(sarcastically) So, my brother has his girlfriend declare her love for him and all of a sudden he's an expert on women?"

Cody laughs. "Not even close...I just think its time you took your own advice..."

"My own advice?"

"Yeah, remember you kept telling me I should tell Bailey how I felt...and you were right."

"Yeah, but who knew that it would work out like it did..."

"Zack..."

Zack sighs again. "Fine...but if this backfires on me, I'm blaming you!"

_The elevator to the sky deck, 7:55 PM._

"Remember, act surprised..."

"I know, I know..."

Zack and Cody proceeded to exit the elevator and made their way to the sky deck. When they arrived, they were showered with a chorus of "Surprise" and "Happy Birthday" from all of their friends. And to their credit, Zack and Cody did manage to act surprised. Almost immediately, Cody found Bailey flying into his arms. Woody and Marcus pushed out a large cake lit with seventeen candles. Even though they knew it was coming, Zack and Cody were both touched at what their friends had done for them. Zack proceeded to go shake his friends hands and thank them while Bailey pulled Cody over to the side.

"Happy Birtday, Sweetie!"

"I can't believe you guys did all of this..."

Bailey smiles. "Well, I wanted to do something special for your birthday..."

Cody smiles back. "And you did...Thank you, Sweetie." Cody proceeds to lean down and give Bailey a kiss. "Now, its a happy birthday..."

"So, how does it feel to be 17 years old?"

Cody laughs. "Pretty much the same as it did yesterday. Now, tell me..." Cody raises his eyebrow and deepens his voice. "How does it feel to be dating an older man?"

Bailey laughs. "Pretty much the same as it did yesterday..."

"Well, thank you again. This is amazing."

"Are you ready for your gift?"

"You didn't have to get me anything, Bails..."

"I know, but I wanted to..." Bailey walks over behind the smoothie bar and brings back out a gift bag. "I will say, I have to give your Mom credit for the idea..."

"My Mom?" Cody removes the decorative tissue paper and looks inside the bag. He begins to laugh and looks up at Bailey. "You didn't?"

"(smiling) I did..."

Cody proceeds to pull out of the bag a pair of navy blue and white plaid pajama pants with an embroidered "Y" below the left front pocket and a gray t-shirt with a faded blue "Y" with a bulldog overlapping the "Y".

"(smiling) Let me guess...These stay in your room?"

"Exactly..."

"I know I keep saying it, but thank you. Only you would think to get me something like this. Probably the reason I love you so much..."

_Meanwhile_

Zack has been mingling with the guests at the party but has been keeping one eye on Cassie the entire time. Internally, he is trying to force himself to go talk to her. He wonders why this is so hard for him, he's never had a problem talking to girls before. Zack looks over and sees Cody and Bailey laughing together. To Zack, that settled it. If his brother could do it, then he could too. Zack made his way over to Cassie who was standing by the hot tub.

Cassie had been keeping an eye on Zack as well. She was trying to build up the confidence she needed to tell Zack what she wanted to tell him.

"Hey, Cassie...Thanks for helping plan this."

Cassie smiles. "You're welcome, I hope you're having fun."

"Yeah...". Zack suddenly feels his nerve begin to leave. Cassie is feeling hers begin to falter as well. An awkward silence hangs in the air between. Finally, both scrounge up the courage and turn to each other and say at the same time, "I need to talk to you...". Both look at each other in surprise. Cassie immediately tells Zack to go first.

Taking a deep breath, Zack finally begins. "Cassie, we've been hanging out together a lot lately, and...I've really enjoyed it. I know this may come completely out of left field to you, but...I like you, Cassie..."

Cassie pauses to digest what Zack has just said. She hopes he means he likes her in the way she does him, but can't be for sure. "I like you too, Zack..."

Zack realizing the potential double meaning of what he said, starts to clarify. "I mean...I like like you...as in I would like to ask you out for a real date sometime...if you wanted to..."

Cassie sighs and smiles. "I was hoping that's what you meant..."

Zack smiles. "So, you want to go out sometime?"

Cassie pauses. "Well, I would...but I think there is something I should tell you first that might make you want to change your mind..."

Zack is confused. "What is it?"

Cassie decides to just say it. "Zack...I've never had a boyfriend before...I've never even kissed a boy before..."

Zack pauses. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

Zack smiles. "Well, if you want...We can take care of both of those tonight..."

Cassie smiles. "While I do like the sound of that, I should say something first. Never having been in a relationship before, I'm probably going to want to take things slow. If that's going to be a problem..."

Zack pauses. "Taking things slow. I've never tried that before either. (Zack shrugs) Let's give it a shot...(smiles)."

"I'd like that. (smiles) Ready for your birthday gift?"

"Oh yeah..." Cassie leans and Zack meets her as they share their first kiss. As both finally pull back, both are flustered. Finally, Zack is able to murmur, "Best...birthday...present...ever..."

_Meanwhile_

Cody has his arm around Bailey as both watch what is happening over by the hot tub.

"Told you..."

"Fine...you were actually right...for once..."

"See, I told you I could be perceptive. You know what this means, right?"

"Are you really going to hold me to that silly little bet?"

Cody smiles. "You bet I am..."

From behind them, they hear. "You two have another stupid bet?"

They turn to see London. "I swear, what is the point of you two making bets when the loser doesn't mind losing? Anyways, Cody, I have your birthday present for you..."

"You didn't have to get me anything, London..."

London holds out a key. "Well, if you don't want this..."

"What is it?"

"Its the key to the King Neptune Suite..."

Cody is touched. "You got me the King Neptune Suite for tonight?"

London looks at Cody like he's crazy. "Of course not! I got it for me. I'm letting you two have the other cabin to yourselves tonight..." With that London, walks away.

Cody turns to Bailey. "Well...that was nice of London...I think."

Bailey laughs. "Well, looks like you get a chance to break in your birthday present..."

"That is true...But before that happens, you have a bet to pay off..."

Bailey mock sighs. "Well, if I have to..."

Bailey drags Cody over to the almost devoured birthday cake. She grabs the microphone sitting next to it and gently taps it to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I think its safe to say that both birthday boys have had a great birthday. But, before this evening ends, there is something I have to do..." With that, Bailey drops to one knee and takes Cody's hand in her free one. "Cody Martin...Will you go the prom with me?"

Everyone looks at Bailey in confusion, but quickly just shrugs it off as one of the things Bailey and Cody do. Finally, Cody pulls Bailey back up to her feet and takes the microphone from her. "I would love to go to the prom with you." And with that, Cody leans in and seals it with a kiss.

_To be Continued..._


	43. Blame it on Rio

_Chapter 43_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil was the last scheduled international port the S.S. Tipton was scheduled to dock at before it made its way north back to the United States. As the ship wouldn't actually arrive in the docks until early Saturday morning, the students had a lazy Friday evening on board. Cody and Bailey had promised Chef Paulo they would watch his appearance on Iron Chef, so they settled into Bailey's room to watch it on London's satellite television. Since no one else had much to do either, they joined them. So, as the show was to begin, there was Cody and Bailey sitting back against the headboard of Bailey's bed. Zack and Cassie were sitting on the foot of her bed side by side. London was sitting on her own bed with Ivana next to her. Marcus was sitting by himself at the foot of London's bed. Woody and Addison sat next to each other in Bailey and London's desk chairs.

Chef Paulo gave it his best, but as was typical with the show, there was a heavy bias in favor of the iron chef. The meal he did create was on par to the one he had made for Cody and Bailey, and they couldn't help but smile as they remembered it. It seemed it had piqued everyone's curiosity as well, so the duo described the meal that had enjoyed. Woody's mouth was watering the whole time. As the show came to conclusion, the group of friends decided to channel surf to see what else was on.

As they flipped through the channels, they came upon a movie that caused Cody to begin laughing and Zack to glare at him. Yes, it was Zombie Mom. Of course, everyone else wasn't going to let this slide without getting the full story. Fearing the way Cody would spin the story, Zack finally said that seeing the movie had caused him to sleepwalk when he was younger, and he had unknowingly barricaded the doors to the Tipton hotel. Zack, thinking he might get the upperhand on his brother, was delighted to mention that the night ended up with Cody rolled up in bubble wrap. Everyone else seemed to find all of it funny. Cody simply shrugged and said that night had taught him a valuable lesson. When Bailey asked him what that was, he simply turned to Zack and shouted the word "Zombie" at him. Zack's uncontrolled recoil caused Cody to chuckle that that never got old.

They continued flipping through channels, but, trying to regain an upper hand on his brother, Zack said they probably shouldn't stop on any chick flicks or his brother might end up crying. Unfortunately for Zack, Cody and Bailey had to remind him at his own waterworks at Flowers and Chocolate. Cassie just simply rubbed Zack's shoulder to let him know it was okay.

As the night went on, it was getting close to time to call it a night. Woody and Addison left so Woody could walk Addison back to her room. Ever since the night of the double date, Woody had been a lot more confident and a lot less nervous around Addison. Cody had congratulated Woody on accepting his Popeye status. Woody pointed out that he didn't like spinach. Cody shook his head, and said it meant that Woody had finally accepted that he was what he was and that's all that he was. Surprisingly enough, Woody understood that.

The next to leave was Marcus. He had found himself beginning to get tired, and since London was paying more attention to Ivana, he decided he would head on back to his room. But, knowing everyone else had been officially paired off now, he knew tomorrow would be his chance to finally spend time with London. So, he wanted to be well rested for that.

As the night had gotten later, Cassie had leaned her head on Zack's shoulder. Right before they left, something popped into Cassie's mind that she had been wondering about. She looked over to Cody and Bailey and asked what had possessed Bailey to do what she did at the birthday party. Bailey simply smiled and said she was paying off a bet. Cassie and Zack both had confused looks on their faces, and Bailey explained that she and Cody had made a bet. The loser would have to get down on one knee in public and ask the other to the prom. The only stipulation was that the winner had to say yes. Zack then asked what the bet was about. Cody just smiled at simply told Zack and Cassie that it had been about them. Cody then thanked his brother for coming through for him. Zack just shook his head and he and Cassie began their way back to their rooms.

As it got even later, Cody found Bailey fast asleep on his shoulder. Looking over, he could see London was starting to get tired. So, he decided it was time for him to call it a night too. Cody tried to nudge Bailey awake but to no avail. Fortunately, Bailey had already slipped into a pair of pajama pants, so Cody wouldn't have to explain to London why he was changing Bailey's clothes. Cody simply slipped his arms around Bailey and lifted her. He asked London if she would mind pulling back the comforter. London just shrugged and did so. Cody placed Bailey back into her bed and tucked her in. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and whispered good night to her. He turned, bid London a good night as well and made his way back to his own cabin.

Saturday morning found the sun risen and the ship finally docked. As the end of the semester was fast approaching, the students were given a free day to do as they please in Rio. However, before they left the ship, Mr. Moseby had a few rules. Due to the potential for tourists to be targeted and pick pocketed, all of the students had to stay in at least groups of two. Further, the students were advised not to wear anything valuable. This really upset London as she wouldn't be able to wear her sparklies. Marcus, without thinking, offered to get some beads for London. Every other guy tried to keep from laughing. All the girls were advised against taking a purse with them and everyone was advised to keep all their money and identification in their front pockets. So, after been given these instructions, the students all headed out to explore Rio.

London, naturally, wanted to go shopping. Marcus, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to spend time with London, volunteered to go with her. It wasn't long before he was regretting that decision. Before long, he began to feel like a pack mule. He had to beg London to take a few trips back to the ship to drop off all of her bags. By the time they met up with everyone else to watch the parade, Marcus was having trouble walking. Physical exhaustion was about to overtake him. Afterwards when London went to check into the Rio Tipton, Marcus almost passed out in the lobby trying to regain his strength.

Woody and Addison decided to just walk around and take their time. Woody wanted to try as much local cuisine as he good, and Addison was glad to try some of the local desserts. By the time they met up with everyone else for the parade, Woody had a sampling of everything he has tasted on his shirt and Addison was in her all to common hyper stage. Knowing that both were due to come down off of their respective highs, they were encouraged to return to the ship. One thing that was learned though, Addison's super hyperactivity had in fact scared off a few would be pick pocketers. While they were unscrupulous people, even they wanted no part of her.

Zack and Cassie had decided to spend their day enjoying one of the local beaches. When Cassie first suggested it, Zack took no time in agreeing. Yes, Zack was maturing, but the thought of getting to see Cassie in a bikini was very appealing to him. It took them three tries to find a beach they could both agree upon. The first one Cassie vetoed as she quickly saw that many of the women there preferred to sunbathe topless. Zack knew better than to argue. The second beach Zack vetoed as it was predominantly just guys and most in very revealing speedos. Cassie didn't argue. Finally, they found one they both could accept. They spent the day alternating working on their tans and playing in the warm water of the Atlantic. And to make things even better, they both were enjoying taking their new relationship slow. Cassie found it quite relieved that Zack was willing to take their time. Zack, on the other hand, felt it so freeing that he didn't have to be a ladies man with Cassie. Instead of thinking ahead his next move, he was able to enjoy the moment. Finally they too, had to get changed and meet everyone again for the parade.

Cody and Bailey had almost decided to join Zack and Cassie on the beach, but they both realized they would have time to do that on spring break in Florida. They realized this might be their only chance to see Rio, so they went decided to see as many things as possible. And that is just what they did. They took their time in touring the Christ the Redeemer Statue. They visited the site where the 2016 Olympics were going to be held. And this is Cody and Bailey we are talking about. They visited their fair share of museums as well. But, all too soon, is was time to meet everyone for the parade.

The parade itself was very entertaining. There were all sorts of performers whether it be jugglers or mimes. There were all sorts of people in costume whether it be of traditional wear or outlandish attire. And there was music. Festive music that everyone wanted to dance too.

After the parade, Cody and Bailey joined Zack and Cassie to experience a true Brazilian meal. The food was wonderful and all had a great time. As they began the walk back to the ship, Zack jokingly asked Cody if he had any bear repellant on him. Cody reached in his pocket and pulled out another can. Ever since that night in Tokyo, he carried it with him every time they were in a port. Fortunately though, their trip back to the ship was without event. Cody and Bailey bid Zack and Cassie a goodnight and began their way back to Bailey's cabin.

As they made their way through the ship, they laughed as they reflected on what they had seen in Rio. Upon returning to Bailey's cabin, Cody stopped Bailey before she could open the door. She turned to him and he merely smiled that there was something had been wanting to do all day. Bailey smiled back and asked what that was. Cody walked toward Bailey until her back was against her door. He leaned in and gave her one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given her. The kiss felt like it could go on forever as both were letting themselves give into it. It could have gone on...but it didn't. The romantic moment was ruined by hearing those words...

"Bailey! Little Feller! What in the tar nation is going on here?"

_To be Continued..._


	44. Moose and Quarrel

_Chapter 44_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Bailey and Cody break apart and slowly turn towards the source of the words they just heard. Both were absolutely shocked to see who was standing before them. Bailey was eventually able to find her voice.

"Moose! What are you doing here?"

Moose appears to be angry at what he just saw. "Well, I came all the way here to talk to you, and when I find you, the little feller has his tongue down your throat!"

Cody finally interrupts. "Little feller? Dude, I'm as tall as you are now..."

Bailey responds. "And if CODY does have his tongue down my throat, then that is his and my business, not yours..."

"I knew it...I knew you coming on this boat was a big mistake. I bet (mockingly) Cody has brainwashed you...You know as well as I do that you can't trust city slickers..."

Bailey is incredulous. "Moose, in case you haven't realized, what I do in my life is none of your concern!"

Cody realizes they are still in the middle of the hallway where anyone can hear them. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else that's a little more private..."

Bailey too realizes they are still in the hallway and nods. "You're right, Cody...let's head over to by the lifeboats, its always plenty deserted over there..."

Moose huffs. "Fine, but its just going to be me and you, Bailey...This is between the two of us and not (glaring at Cody) HIM!"

Bailey glares right back. "I'm going nowhere without Cody, so if he's not going, then neither am I!"

Moose turns red and storms off toward the lifeboats. Cody and Bailey look at each other wondering what is going on. As they begin to follow Moose, Cody takes Bailey's hand in his own to give her his support. As they reach the lifeboats, Moose is angry again.

"I swear, if you don't get your cotton pickin' hands off of Bailey, I will make you wish you were never born!"

Cody immediately reaches down to his pocket for the bear repellant, but Bailey stops him. She then turns to Moose. "Moose, I am holding Cody's hand as well as he is holding mine. We hold hands a lot. It kind of goes with the territory of him being my boyfriend and me being his girlfriend..."

"Boyfriend? What in the blazes are you talking about?"

Bailey sighs. "Moose, Cody and I have been dating for over a year now. We're in love..."

"You can't be in love with this shrimp...What about all the plans we made?"

"Moose, WE never made any plans, you did..."

"But everything is coming together now! My Uncle Bear is handing over the operations of his farm to me now. I'm quitting school and I'm going to build myself a farmhouse on the property..."

"Well...Congratulations, Moose...but none of that has anything to do with me..."

"Of course it does. I figured after two years, you'd have this itch out of your system and be ready to come back home to Kettlecorn..."

"Moose, getting a good education isn't an 'itch'. Its my dream. And my dream on this boat still has another year before I graduate. And then, Cody and I have both been accepted to Yale University..."

"Yale? Why would you want to do that? (pauses) Look, if you still feel like this book learning is important to you, you can finish your last year at Kettlecorn High and then take some classes at the Kettlepot Vocational School..."

Now, Bailey is starting to get angry. "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

"Cause its time for you to come home and for me to make an honest woman out of you..."

"What about Mary Lou?"

Moose shrugged his shoulders. "Zeke Miller offered to trade his pig to Mary Lou's dad in exchange for her hand...Besides, she was never as good with the land as you were..."

"Moose! Have you not heard a single word I have said?"

"I just thought..."

"You know, Moose...that is your problem. You never once think! You believe you are right about everything and everyone should do what you tell them to do! Well, guess what...I am happy to say that I don't have to deal with it anymore!"

Moose snorts. "I wouldn't be so sure. After the dowry my Uncle Bear plans to offer your pappy, it will only be a matter of time..."

Bailey smirks. "I'm not worried about that. My parents already know that Cody and I are in love and can't wait to finally meet him. AND in the unlikely event my parents are forced or are tricked into doing what you suggest, Cody and I would run off and elope before anything could happen..." As soon as those words exit her mouth, she immediately regrets dragging Cody into it like that. But before she can lament on it any further, Cody backs her up.

"That's right, I would marry her so fast it would make your head spin..."

Moose is getting angry again. "Why in the world would you want to marry him? He wouldn't last two days in the fields. He'd never be able to take care of you..."

"That's an easy one. The most obvious answer is that I love him with all of my heart. Beyond that, Cody actually listens to me and respects the fact that I have my own mind. And he is willing to do anything to make me happy just like I am willing to do for him..." Bailey grabs Cody's left elbow and lifts up his arm. "You see this cast. Cody was hurt saving my life. He loves me that much that he risked his own life to save mine. Moose, that is how a real man shows his love. Not by telling them what to do...Not by telling them their dreams are stupid..."

"Yeah, right..."

"You know, Moose...Now that I have a real guy, I look back now, and for the life of me, I don't understand why I ever dated you. I can only chalk it up to being young and dumb. Well, I still may be young, but I'm not dumb any longer. I think you should leave and NEVER try to speak to me again!"

Moose snorts again. "And if I don't?"

Cody finally steps in. "Then you will have to deal with me..."

Moose laughs. "I'm not afraid of you, _Little Feller_...I know I can handle you..."

"Yes, in a physical altercation, you probably would. But I would give it everything I had to protect Bailey. But instead, I'm going to give you a choice...Leave now or I will use the biggest advantage I have over you!"

Moose rolls his eyes. "And just what is that?"

Cody smirks. "My brain. Moose, do the words restraining order mean anything to you? Because I can guarantee you that if you don't leave, we can have one slapped on you within 24 hours. You see, our friend Marcus' mother is a police officer and his dad is a judge, so it wouldn't be hard to get one. And once you're dumb enough to violate that, you'll find yourself locked away with some of the worst miscreants of society. (By now, Cody's smirk has almost turned evil) And I'll bet they will think you have a 'purty mouth'..."

Now this has taken some of the wind out of Moose's sails. But Cody continues.

"Now, if that's not enough to sink into your thick skull to leave Bailey alone, I should remind you that London Tipton is also a very good friend of ours. Her father has the ability to make anyone disappear and never be heard from again. If we tell her what you are doing, I'm sure she can make a simple phone call and you, Moose, will only be a distant memory..."

Moose is recoiling from that. But Cody isn't done yet.

"And if I find you have bothered Bailey ever again, it will be ME making YOU wish you were never born!" Cody calms himself and then smiles. "Now, Moose...Do we have an understanding?"

"Y...Y...Yes...fine...whatever...(Moose turns to Bailey) You aren't worth it..." With that, Moose turns and hightails it out of there.

Cody turns to Bailey to see if she was alright, but finds her just staring back at him.

"Bails, are you alright?"

Bailey is still in shock at Cody's outburst. "Cody..."

"Are you okay?"

"What if Moose had called your bluff?"

Cody smiled. "I wasn't bluffing...I would have done all of that."

Bailey smiled. "That's twice now...And I hope you know Moose was wrong. I know you can take care of me. You've proven that yet again..." Bailey pauses. "And I'm sorry I had to drag you into what I said about the whole eloping idea..."

"You wouldn't have to drag me anywhere. I would be there right beside you ready and willing. And you know Moose was wrong about something else too..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes...(smiles)...You are most definitely worth it..."

Bailey beams. "You know, I think we were doing something before we were so rudely interrupted..."

"You know...I think you are right...Where were we?"

"Right here..." Bailey throws herself into Cody arms and they resume the passionate kiss they had begun earlier.

_To be Continued..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will begin the final story arc of this Cailey on Deck. Afterwards, I'm thinking of doing Cailey: Senior Year  
**


	45. A Wanted Loss and Two Unwanted Gains

_Chapter 45_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The S.S. Tipton sailed into Miami around noon on Friday. Fortunately, for the students on board, classes were let out at noon. Spring Break was officially here. All the students already had their plans. London was off to meet her father in South Beach and was already packed and gone. Marcus had received a call from his former manager and was leaving to head to Atlanta to visit his family and to meet with his former record label. Woody was going home to Cleveland to visit his family and Addison was going with him. This left Zack, Cassie, Bailey and Cody. Unlike everyone else, their families were coming to them. Bailey's parents and several of her sisters were due to arrive early Monday morning. Kurt and Sara were due to arrive later that Monday evening. And Carrie was going to be able to make it down for several days herself. Her flight was due Monday morning as well.

The even better news was that during spreak break, curfew was gone for those students staying on board. The only restrictions were that everyone had to be back on the ship each night by one in the morning. Zack and Cassie were off to visit South Beach and have a little fun on Friday afternoon. They wanted to soak up some sun and maybe do some sightseeing. They invited Cody and Bailey to join them, but they had other, more important plans.

And what were those plans? Well, on that Friday afternoon, Cody and Bailey found themselves sitting in the waiting room of a Miami doctor. It had been three months since Tokyo, and it was now time to find out if Cody's cast was ready to come off. Eventually, Cody was called back to the examine room and Bailey was allowed to accompany him. The doctor gave Cody another x-ray and began to study it. The doctor turned to Cody and smiled. It looked like his wrist had healed just fine. The doctor cut the cast off of Cody and was about to throw it away when Cody asked if he could keep it. The doctor agreed, but he wasn't done with Cody yet. He sat Cody down and went through a series of exercises he wanted him to do everyday to help rebuild the strength in Cody's arm. Bailey assured the doctor that she would make sure he did them.

As they left the doctor's office, they knew they had a weekend of doing whatever they wanted ahead of them. Cody and Bailey decided to head to South Beach to see if they could find Zack and Cassie. And they did find them sitting in an outdoor cafe.

"There you two are. What did you two have to do earlier that was so important?"

Cody merely smiles at his brother. "Don't you notice something different?"

Zack shrugs. "Nope."

While Zack doesn't, Cassie does. "Your cast is gone..."

Bailey smiles. "Yup. My feller is whole once again."

"So, how does you wrist feel?"

Cody moves his wrist around. "Well, its a little weak and stiff..."

Zack laughs. "Sounds like Mom's meatloaf..."

Bailey turns to Cassie. "So, what do you two have planned for this weekend?"

"I think we're going to hit the beach tomorrow morning, but beyond that, I'm not sure. You two are more than welcome to join us if you want."

"Sounds good to me."

Cody speaks up. "And if anyone is interested, London left four tickets to the Cubs and Marlins game tomorrow night if we want them..."

"Well, its not the Sox, but I'm up to see a game."

"Sounds like we have a plan for tomorrow then. How about tonight?"

Cody pulls out a tourist book on Miami and flips through it. "Well, we could hit Little Havana tonight for some real Cuban food and some dancing."

Zack looks at Cassie. "Sounds like fun."

Cassie nods. "Sounds like we have a plan then for the next couple of days."

Cody keeps reading. "It also says if we want to, there is a bus they would take us to Key West and we could do that on Sunday."

Bailey lights up. "I've always wanted to go to Key West!"

Zack and Cassie just shrug.

Cody does have to interrupt. "The only problem is its a two hour trip, so we'd have to leave pretty early..."

Zack laughs. "Can't be any worse than riding with London to math camp while sitting on the hump..."

With everything seemingly settled for the weekend, the four head back to the ship so they can rest up and change before they head out later. That night was another wonderful meal that they all quickly worked off dancing. At one point, Cody and Zack found themselves doing the Flamenco. Afterwards, both seemed to think something was very familiar about doing that. And then the four all did something they had never done before. They participated in a foam dance. As they left, Zack remarked that he had heard of nice, clean fun but that may be taking it a bit far.

After returning to the ship, Cody and Bailey did something they had never done before...stayed in Cody's room. Bailey had initially thought Cody had gone a little overboard with the air freshener. He had to assure her that he hadn't. As they laid in bed, Bailey noticed there were several pictures of her surrounding Cody's bed. Cody merely explained that on the nights he couldn't spend with her, he still wanted her face to be the last one he saw before he went to sleep and the first one he saw when he woke up. Hearing this only caused Bailey to snuggle closer into Cody's arms.

Saturday morning arrived and everyone dragged themselves out of bed so they could meet on the sky deck early for breakfast before they headed to the beach. Again, that morning, Cody and Bailey did something they had never done before. Bailey had stopped by her room the night before and brought some of her toiletries and her change of clothes for the next day. So, instead of heading back to her room to shower and change, she merely used the bathroom in Cody's room. She did have to give him a hard time that he had more hair products and skin moisturizers in his bathroom than she did.

Arriving at the sky deck, Cody and Bailey met Zack and Cassie and the foursome had breakfast before they headed out. However, unbeknownst to them, there were two sets of eyes watching them from afar. Neither one of the individuals belonging to those eyes was happy at what they saw. Both knew they had to bide their time as the time for their plan would soon be upon them.

As the four sat there, the twins both felt a shiver go down their spines. This fact was not lost on their respective girlfriends. At first, Cassie asked if that was part of the twin telepathy that she had heard about. Both Zack and Cody simply shrugged them off and said it was nothing. But to themselves, they both realized they hadn't experience anything like that since middle school. And both hoped the reason then was not the reason now.

_Meanwhile, the Lobby of the S.S. Tipton_

Mr. Moseby is working the front desk, part of him glad that most of the students on board were gone for the week. He was submerged in his work for that morning when he heard his name.

"Mr. Moseby!"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"My apologies...I do not..."

"Its okay...I was a friend of Codykins and Zackie-poo from Boston...I'm Agnes."

"Ahhh...Well, the twins are on the ship here somewhere, probably with their girlfriends..."

Agnes pauses. "Did you say girlfriends as in more than one?"

"Yes." Moseby begins to laugh. "As it turns out, they are dating two cousins..."

"Ohhh..."

"So...Agnes was it?...are you staying here by yourself?"

"No, I'm not..." A second person walks over in front of Mr. Moseby's desk. "You remember Barbara Brownstein don't you?"

_To be Continued..._


	46. The Nightmare Begins

_Chapter 46_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

**Author's Note: My bad, I hit the wrong button and loaded the wrong chapter by mistake. It should be fixed now.**

Zack, Cassie, Bailey and Cody finish their breakfasts and begin to head out. The four finally make it to the beach and find a place to settle in. They simply enjoy the morning and early afternoon having fun on the beach. They swim, throw some frisbee and football, and just lie out to work on their tans. After grabbing lunch from a beach merchant, they all lie back to get some rest as they soak up the rays. Eventually most of them find themselves taking naps.

Cody slowly opened his eyes and saw a figure standing over him. Due to the sun, he couldn't tell who it was at first. But, eventually he could recognize some features. First there was the curly, frizzy hair. Then their were those glasses. And when he heard the name "Codykins!", Cody began screaming. The next thing he knew he was being shaken. His eyes opened and she saw Bailey leaning over him asking if he was okay.

"Cody, are you alright? It looks like you were having a nightmare..."

Cody is trying to catch his breath. "Nightmare? So...it wasn't real? She didn't get me?"

Zack looks over and laughs. "Who got you this time, Cody?"

Cody can only saw one word. "Her..."

Zack looks confused. "Her who?"

"HER!"

Zack finally understands. "Ohh...OHH...HER. Dude, remember, we agreed never to mention that name ever again!"

"Believe me, I remember..."

Cassie and Bailey look at each other confused. Bailey turns to Cody. "Okay, what are you two talking about?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"Yes, you do..."

Zack looks over at Cody. "Dude...Don't do it!"

Cody sighs. "Okay...Earlier when I got that shiver down my back...Well, it wasn't the first time. I hadn't felt it since middle school, and I only got them when...she was near..."

"Who is she?"

"Dude..."

"Agnes..."

"Dude! We promised never to mention that name ever again..."

Cassie interrupts. "What was the problem with his Agnes girl anyways?"

Zack responds. "That was no girl...she was a stalker!"

Bailey rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad..."

Cody stops her. "Oh, it was...Have you seen the movie Misery?"

Zack glares at Cody. "And it was all Codylicious' fault!"

"My fault? How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

Bailey tries to calm them down. "Okay, okay...why don't you tell us what happened?"

Cody sighs. "It was a simple field trip to the planetarium. Agnes was paired to be my partner on the trip. I was nice to her and she took it completely the wrong way. Turns out, not very many people in the school were nice to her. I think it was because she either disregarded or didn't understand the concept of personal space. Anyways, she got this idea in her head that I was her new boyfriend. I tried everything I could think of to show her she was wrong, but she never got the hint. And then I came up with an idea...Zack."

Zack takes over. "So, Cody and I made a deal where I would actually go on a date with her and try to gross her out as much as possible. Well, that plan backfired horribly and I became her new obsession..."

Cody continues. "Eventually, we tried to come up a new plan that would get us both off the hook. We tried to act like we were both fighting over her in hopes she would get so disgusted with us both and leave..."

Zack finishes. "And it was going to work until Mr. Nice Guy over there couldn't keep his mouth shut. You just had to try to make her feel better. And thus, it was Codykins again..."

Cassie and Bailey just look at each other. "So, was that the end of it?"

Cody sighs. "Unfortunately, no. Until we left for Seven Seas High, she alternated going after the both of us. It was almost as if which side of the bed she woke up on determined who she chased after that day..."

Zack shrugs. "And we haven't seen her since. Last summer, she never once tried to find either one of us..."

Bailey pauses. "I'm sure you two have nothing to worry about. I mean...what are the odds you're going to see her here in Miami?"

_Meanwhile_

Agnes and Barbara are in their cabin, unpacking their bags. Barbara turns to Agnes.

"So, has anyone seen them?"

"No, they've left the ship...with their girlfriends...and no one knows where they went. You know, if you had just let me know where they were earlier, I could have gotten to Zack first..."

"My bad. I was dealing with my own plan. I didn't know you were plotting to find him until I saw you this past Christmas. Besides, Cody's been dating that farm girl for over a year now..."

"Well, if their cousins, I'm sure Zack has his very own farm girl now too. At least my plan couldn't get started until I found him. You've known exactly where Cody has been for almost two years now..."

"Hey! (Barbara pauses) Okay, my original plan didn't work. I thought if Cody thought I was dating Bob, he would get jealous and fight for me. I figured he'd leave this ship and come home. Of course, that was until that backwoods siren snared him with her country song."

"I thought you said he was just pretending they were dating and they really weren't..."

"Well, at that time, that was true. Later, Bob talked to Zack and got the full story. By then Cody had already fallen for Bailey, and eventually she..." Barbara uses finger quotes "fell for him too..."

"Why didn't you just talk to him last summer?"

"Well, I would have, but I had already committed to being a counselor at orchestra camp last summer. He got home the day after I left, and every weekend I was home, he was visiting his Dad..."

"Do you feel bad about what you did to Bob?"

"(pauses) Bob was a casualty of war. And all's fair in love and war..."

"Well, according to Cody, he loves Bailey..."

"Cody doesn't know what he wants...What he needs is me...and I'm going to show him that..."

"Whatever...as long as I get my Zackie-poo back, I'm happy..."

"We'll both get our men..."

"What if this Bailey really loves Cody and won't give him up that easy?"

"She's a farm girl who likes to wrestle alligators...This shouldn't be that difficult. I mean, what does Cody even see in her anyways?"

Agnes rolls her yes. "Now's not the time to get cocky..."

Barbara smiles. "In a few short days, we'll both have our guys back..."

Agnes and Barbara keep hashing out and devising their plans. And by the sounds of it, the twins and cousins could be in for a lot of trouble...

_To be Continued..._


	47. The First Encounter

_Chapter 47_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Cody, Bailey, Cassie and Zack finally had their fill of the beach and headed back to the ship to change for the game that evening. As she headed to her room to change, Cassie passed two girls about her own age. She didn't know why, but she got a bad vibe from them. She shrugged it off and continued on to her room.

The plan was to meet in the lobby before they headed out to the ballpark. Zack and Cody left their rooms and headed out towards the lobby. Not more than 30 seconds after they had left, Barbara and Agnes showed up the hallway between their rooms. They knocked on the twin's respective cabin doors, but gave up after not getting any response.

As Zack and Cody waited in the lobby, Mr. Moseby began to walk past them. He paused and turned back to the twins.

"Boys, you never mentioned you had friends from Boston coming down over spring break..."

Zack and Cody look at each other and then back to Moseby. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier this morning, there were two girls from Boston who checked in and were looking for you..."

"Mr. Moseby, nobody told us they were coming down. Did you get any names?"

Moseby thinks. "I did, but I can't remember now. I was very busy at the time. Anyways, they said they would look for you later." With that, Moseby heads back on his way.

Cody turns to Zack. "You don't think..."

Zack shakes his head. "Not possible. As far as we know, she has no idea that we are here...Maybe its Barbara?"

"But wouldn't Bob have called us and told us they were coming down again?"

"Good point. Maybe its the twins again?"

"Maybe, but I think Moseby would have mentioned they were twins..."

"Probably...who could it be then?"

"Well, we know he knows who Maddie is...Maybe its Max or Gwen or Vanessa?"

"Possibly. I guess we'll find out when we see whoever it is..."

Bailey and Cassie appear in the lobby. Both the girls look fabulous and both twins forget what they were talking about earlier. The four head out and make their way to Sun Life Stadium. The game is a very exciting one that goes extra innings with the Cubs prevailing in dramatic fashion. _(sue me, I'm a Cubs fan) _ Being huge baseball fans, the guys feel lucky that their girlfriends both share their love of the game. All four of them reminisce about some of the memorable games they see. Of course, the boys tell Bailey and Cassie the story of the time they went to a Red Sox - Yankee game and how Mr. Moseby became the most hated in man in Boston. Cody turns to Bailey and tell her he will take her to a game at Fenway Park that summer. The game finally ends, and after such a long day, they all decide to head back to ship and get some ice cream before they call it a night.

Bailey and Cassie are sitting at a table on the sky deck as Cody and Zack are off getting the ice cream. Again, they are being watched. Barbara and Agnes are relieved that the twins are finally back on boat. Cody and Zack soon return to the table and the group sits around and enjoy their dessert. Barbara and Agnes decide it is time for step one of their plan. The walk back around so that they can make an innocent entrance on to the sky deck. They act as aloof as possible as they enter. Bailey happens to glance over and turns to Cody and asks if that isn't Barbara. Cody and Zack turn around and see Barbara...and Agnes. Both quickly turn back around and appear to panicking. Cody turns to Bailey and informs her it is indeed Barbara...with Agnes.

Zack turns to Cody. "Dude...We have to make a run for it before we're spotted..."

Cassie is looking at the two girls standing behind them. She mumbles "Too late..." as Barbara pretends to spot the group and lead Agnes over to them. By this time, Cassie has recognized Barbara and Agnes as the two girls she ran into earlier.

Barbara smiles. "There you guys are. Mr. Moseby said you were somewhere on the ship..."

Agnes walks up behind Zack and Cody and places a hand on each of their shoulders. "Codykins! Zackie-poo! You have no idea how much I missed you both..."

Both twins respond very unenthusiastically "Agnes...long time, no see..."

"You're right, it has been far too long...Do you mind if we join you guys?"

Zack thinks. "Gee...That would be swell, but there's just no room..."

Bailey looks at Cassie, winks and smiles. "You guys can have our seats..."

Cassie catches on and joins in. "Please, we insist..."

Zack and Cody are both giving their girlfriends looks of utter disbelief and shock. Barbara smiles and asks if they are sure. Bailey nods. "I'm sure Cody and Zack won't mind us sitting in their laps..." Cody and Zack both let out an audible sigh. Bailey and Cassie both take their places sitting on their boyfriend's laps. Barbara and Agnes both continue to smile while they are inwardly fuming. Cody and Zack are both holding on to their girlfriends for dear life.

Barbara finally speaks up. "You know, you two don't have to pretend to be a couple any longer..."

Bailey smiles. "We aren't pretending anything. Cody and I have actually been dating for over a year now." Bailey reaches down and gently pokes Cody's chest. "If he had told me before then that he liked me, it would have been longer..."

Agnes takes her turn. "So, Zack...who is your friend?"

Cassie decided to take the initiative herself. "I'm Cassie. I'm Zack's girlfriend and Bailey's cousin."

"Really, how long have you two been dating?"

Zack answers. "It became official on my birthday..." Agnes looks over at Barbara and glares. Zack tries to change the subject. "Is Bob with you guys?"

Barbara shakes her head. "No, Bob and I broke up..."

Cody responds. "Sorry to hear that. I was really rooting for you two..."

Barbara looks surprised. "You were? I just kind of figured that..."

Cody smiles. "Of course I was. I hope everyone can be as happy as I am with my little Bailey Bunny. Keep your chin up though. You never know when or where you are going to find the one. When I came aboard this ship, I never imagined I would find the girl of my dreams. But that is exactly what Bailey is..."

Bailey smiles. "Cody is right. I came on board for the wonderful education. Finding the man of my dreams was the last thing on my mind. But, I couldn't help falling for my Cody Kitten..."

Barbara forces a smiles. "It almost sounds like you guys are in love..."

Simultaneously, Cody and Bailey answer. "We are..."

Agnes jumps in. "So, Zackie-poo...is Cassie the one for you?"

Zack pauses. "Well, we've just started dating and we are taking things slow. So, I think its a little premature to ask or answer that question..."

Cassie smiles at Zack. "Good answer..."

Barbara grabs back a hold of the conversation. "So, Cody...I just got my acceptance letter to Harvard last week. I guess we'll be seeing each other around campus then..."

"Actually, you won't. Thanks to Zack, Harvard wasn't an option for me. But, it worked out perfectly in the end. Both Bailey and I have been accepted to Yale on full rides. We're even planning on living together."

Barbara grinds her teeth as she answers. "Well...Isn't that nice..."

Now, while Cody may not be the most perceptive person in the world, Bailey is definitely picking up on some weird vibes coming from Barbara. While she can't figure out what it is exactly, she knows she is ready to call it a night. Bailey turns to Cody. "Cody, I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'm ready to call it a night."

Cody nods. "Sure thing, Sweetie...I'm worn out myself..." Bailey stands up and Cody stands up with her.

"Look, it was great seeing you...both...again..."

Zack doesn't want to be left alone with Agnes, so he suggests to Cassie that they call it a night as well. They both stand up to leave as well.

Barbara decides to push her plan further. "Is there anything going on tomorrow?"

"Well, I think we are all taking the bus to spend the day in Key West..."

"Sounds like fun...We may join you if you don't mind..."

Zack mumbles. "Great..."

Cody turns to Bailey and takes her hand in his. "You ready to go, Bails..."

Barbara interjects one last thing. "Its so nice to see that you are still so chivalrous, Cody. I mean, walking Bailey back to her room and all..."

Bailey smiles. "He isn't walking me back to my room. With Woody gone for the week, I'm staying with Cody in his room..."

Barbara looks on in shock. "Huh?"

Cody smiles. "Bailey and I actually like sleeping in the same bed together. I love waking up next to her."

Bailey continues. "And its so wonderful waking up in Cody's arms. Goodnight everyone."

The four make their goodbyes and head off. As the four walk off, Barbara and Agnes are giving Bailey and Cassie looks that would kill.

_To be Continued..._


	48. A Missed Opportunity

_Chapter 48_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Barbara and Agnes were running late. They had to run all the way from their cab to the bus to make sure they caught it before it left for Key West. The both slumped down into their seats trying to catch their breaths. Barbara looks over to Agnes.

"We made it...barely..."

"Yeah..." Agnes looks over her shoulder and scans the bus. "Uhhh...Where are they?"

Barbara is confused. "What do you mean?"

"Cody, Zack and the farm girls aren't here on the bus!"

Barbara turns to look around. "You're right! But they said they were taking the bus down to Key West today..."

"Maybe there is another bus?"

"Yeah...that has to be it...We'll see them when we get there..."

_Meanwhile, back on the S.S. Tipton_

Cody and Bailey are still asleep in Cody's bed. Cody pulls Bailey closer and places a kiss on her neck. Without waking, Bailey begins to giggle and tells Cody that it tickles. That, however, does wake Cody up. He opens his eyes and feels himself stretching. He notices the sun is shining bright through the cabin's porthole. He looks over at his alarm clock and sees it flashing 12:00. He then picks up his cell phone to see that its already nine in the morning. They were supposed to meet to leave for the bus at 7:30. He turns and gently shakes Bailey awake. She finally opens her eyes.

"Time to get up already?"

"Actually, we overslept...Its already nine..."

"What do you mean we overslept? We double checked your alarm twice before we went to sleep..."

"I think we lost power temporarily overnight...the clock is flashing 12:00...I'm sorry, Bails. I know you really wanted to see Key West."

Bailey smiles. "Its not you fault, Codykins..."

Cody lifts his eyebrow. "Codykins?"

"What can I say...I like the name."

"Bailey, you know how much I love you, but that name still gives me the creeps..."

Bailey grins. "It does now. Give it some time and I promise you will soon have a positive association with it..."

Cody sighs. "If you say so...Bailey-poo"

"Yeah...that one just doesn't work..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Well, I hope Zack and Cassie aren't too mad that we didn't make it..."

"We'll just explain what happened..." At that time, there is a knock on the cabin door. Cody gets out of bed and goes over to open the door. Standing in front of him in their pajamas is Zack and Cassie. Cody invites them in.

"Hey, Broseph...I thought you enjoyed making sure people got up on time...Cassie just woke me up a few minutes ago."

"Nothing I could do...We lost power in here sometime during the night..."

Cassie pauses. "Really? Zack and I both had the same thing happen to our rooms..."

Bailey shrugs. "The entire ship must have lost power momentarily..."

"It must have...Well, looks like we have another free day in Miami..."

Zack yawns. "Why don't we all get changed and hit the breakfast buffet before it ends?"

Cassie nods. "Sounds good to me...Say everyone meet there in 45 minutes?"

It was agreed upon and Zack and Cassie headed back to their cabins. Bailey is about to change so she can go back to hers. Cody stops her.

"Why don't you go ahead and shower here? And while you're doing that, I can run up to your room to get you a different change of clothes if you want."

Bailey says that sounds good to her and gives Cody a peck on the lips for being so sweet. After finding out what she wants, he heads up to her cabin. Cody packs a small back with what she asked for, and starts to head back to his cabin. Before he does, he looks around and something isn't right, but he can't put his finger on it. Finally, he just shrugs and heads back to his room. Once he get there, he finds Bailey sitting on his bed in nothing but a towel. Anything that was previously on his mind is now completely forgotten. He whistles at her again and hands her the small bag. Bailey smiles and rolls her eyes and pushes Cody into the bathroom for his own shower.

Cody finishes his shower, slips on a pair of boxers and comes back out in his boxers and a towel wrapped around his neck. This time, its Bailey who is doing the whistling.

"(grinning) I think my boyfriend is turning into an exhibitionist..."

"(smiles) This is essentially the same thing I had on all day yesterday at the beach. And, is my girlfriend, the one I found waiting for me in a towel, really calling _me_ an exhibitionist?"

Bailey laughs. "Okay, okay...If you're going to complain..."

Cody stops her. "Oh, make no mistake about it, I was most definitely NOT complaining. Its just seeing you like that left my mind a total blank..."

Bailey smiles. "Well, I know how to distract you from studying now..."

Cody leans down and kisses Bailey on his way to get a t-shirt out of his closet. "Anytime you want, Baileykins..."

"Yeah, that one doesn't work either..."

Cody sighs. "Yeah...I know."

"So, what were you thinking about before I distracted you?"

Cody pauses to think. "Oh...It might sound stupid, but something didn't seem right in your cabin..."

"Did it look like London was back already?"

"No, nothing like that..." Cody pauses to think. He looks around the room and he sees his alarm clock flashing 12:00 at him. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"London's satellite TV still had the correct time on it. If the entire ship lost power, wouldn't it be blinking 12:00 as well?"

Bailey thinks. "You would think it would...I mean, the last time we lost power on the ship it did..."

Cody thinks. "If it had just been Zack and my rooms, it would make since because we might be on the same circuit breaker. But it happened to Cassie's room two which is just down the hall from yours. If Zack's and mine are on the same breaker, it would make sense that your room and Cassie's would too..."

"And even if each room was on its own breaker, why would these three rooms be affected and mine wasn't?"

"This sounds like a mystery for the Boston Holm..."

Bailey cuts Cody off. "Cody, you know how much I love you, but this is spring break...No detective work!"

Cody sighs. "K..."

Bailey smiles. "Good. Now, let's go meet Zack and Cassie for breakfast."

Cody smiles. "Right behind you, Baileylicious..."

"Not that one either..."

"Yeah, I know..."

After breakfast, the four decide to just hang out on the ship and prepare for the arrival of their parents the next day. It is decided that Cody and Bailey will go to the airport in the morning to meet the Picketts and Carey while Zack and Cassie will go in the evening to meet Kurt and Sarah. Zack can't help but to ask Cody if he's nervous about finally meeting Bailey's parents. Cody has to acknowledge that he is very nervous.

"I just hope I don't do anything stupid..."

Bailey rubs Cody's shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about..."

"That's easy for you to say, you've already met mine and they both love you..."

"Mine will love you too...Just be the same adorable Cody that I know and love."

Cody nods. "I'll do my best, Bails."

Eventually, later that evening, Barbara and Agnes return to the ship. The find the twins and the cousins on the sky deck. Barbara and Agnes aren't too happy about the four not coming along, but after hearing the explanation, they know they really can't say much. The ask if they want to hang out that night, but Zack begs off saying he has to work early in the morning. Cassie declines, saying she has to go clean her room in preparation for her Aunt's arrival. Zack concedes he should probably clean up some as well for his Dad. Cody and Bailey say they have to get up early to be at the airport to pick up their parents. After saying goodnight, the four all head off.

Barbara and Agnes look at each other. Neither is very happy about having an entire day completely wasted. However, Barbara and Agnes have a new plan. If they can ruin the twins' meetings with their respective girlfriend's parents, they can cause some serious damage. They sit and think and by the time they head back to their room, they have what they think is a foolproof plan.

_To be Continued..._


	49. Another Surprise Visitor

_Chapter 49_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

_Miami International Airport_

Cody and Bailey are viewing the arrival monitors. Bailey's family would be arriving on a connecting flight from Dallas/Fort Worth while Cody's Mom's flight would be direct from Boston Logan. Both flights appeared to be on time with the Picketts due to be arriving about twenty minutes before Carey.

Cody is pacing, his nerves getting the best of him. Bailey just smiles and tries to comfort him.

"Cody, stop worrying. I know everything is going to turn out just fine."

Cody stops and nods. Bailey continues. "Now, do you remember my sister's names?"

Cody pauses. "The older one is Bernadette and the younger is Roberta..."

"Close enough. They prefer Bernie and Bobbi. It will be nice to finally see them again and having them stay in the cabin with me..."

Cody smiles. "Oh, I see how it is...I'm being replaced already..."

"Codykins, I much rather have you staying with me, but we agreed that with all our parents here for a few days, there was no need to push it..."

"I know. Nothing against my Mom, but I much rather have you staying in my room..."

"Just remember. Everyone is only staying a few days, and then I have you all to myself the rest of spring break..."

"Sweetie, you always have me all to yourself..."

Bailey smiles. "I know. But just think, if all goes well these next few days, you'll have me all to yourself all summer..."

"I do like the sound of that...And you're right. If your family is anything like you, I have nothing to worry about. I'm sure your sisters are great."

"(laughs) Well, they have their moments..."

Cody smiles. "Well, you tolerate my brother, so I'm sure I can handle them..."

The conversation is interrupted by someone screaming Bailey's name. Cody and Bailey look over and see two young girls running right at them. They reach Bailey and both throw their arms around her. As the three hug, Joe and Maggie Pickett walk up to join them. Bailey proceeds to hug both her mother and her father. She then turns.

"Mom...Daddy...Bernie...Bobbi...This is Cody Martin."

Cody scrounges up his courage. "Its nice to finally meet you, Mr. Pickett...Mrs. Pickett...Bernie...Bobbi. Bailey has told me so much about all of you."

Maggie smiles. "Please, call us Maggie and Joe. Its so good to finally meet you too, Cody."

Joe breaks his silence and reaches out to shake Cody's hand. "Yes, it is. I look forward to getting to know you better the next few days."

Joe and Maggie Pickett were getting there first chance to meet their daughter's love. To, Maggie, Cody was definitely as handsome as he appeared in the pictures Bailey had sent. And his growth spurt had definitely done him good. Gone was the cute, little blonde boy that she first saw pictures of. Now, standing before her was a tall, handsome young man. And very polite too. She appreciated the fact that Cody took time to talk to her youngest daughters. She did feel a little sorry for him though. She could only imagine how nerve wracking it must be to meet them all at once. But, he was handling everything rather well.

Joe Pickett was observing Cody as well. However, his thought process was different than his wife's. Sure, Cody was taller now and had filled out some. He was still scrawny though. He was nothing like any previous boyfriend any of his daughters had introduced him to. Of course, then again, Bailey wasn't really like her older sisters. So far, Cody seemed like an alright young man, but Joe knew that before the few days were over, he and Cody needed to sit down and have a long chat.

Maggie finally turned to Cody. "When is your mother's flight due to arrive?"

"It was scheduled to land twenty minutes after yours. So, she should be arriving any time now."

And on cue, from behind them, they hear a loud "CODY!". Everyone turns around and sees a redhead running right at Cody and pulling him into a large hug. And to the surprise of everyone, Carey wasn't alone. Standing behind her was a beautiful blonde young woman a few years older than Cody and Bailey. Bailey was the first to say anything. "Maddie?" Bailey runs over and hugs Maddie.

"Nobody told us you were coming!"

"(smiles) Well, I had spring break this week too and Carey told me she was coming down, so I figured why not get some sun myself..."

"Look at you. College must be agreeing with you..."

"I could say the same thing about you. You look wonderful. And may I say congratulations on your relationship with Cody..."

"Did I hear my name?" Maddie turns and looks to Cody.

"Cody?" Maddie begins to laugh. "What happened to the little blonde haired boy from the Tipton? You're so tall now..."

Cody smiles. "Yeah, the growth spurt finally kicked in..."

Bailey turns to Carey. "So good to see you again, Mrs. Martin..."

Carey hugs Bailey. "Its Carey. And its good to see you again too. I see my son's cast is finally off, so I can see you've been taking good care of him."

"Mrs...Carey and Maddie, these are my parents, Joe and Cassie Pickett and two of my sisters, Bernie and Bobbi..."

Carey shakes their hands. "Nice to finally meet you both. You have a wonderful daughter."

Maggie smiles. "Well, we've just finally met Cody, but so far he seems like a fine young man. And we will forever be grateful for what he did in Tokyo."

Bailey turns to her parents. "And this is Maddie Fitzpatrick. She is a friend of ours who knew Cody, Zack and London from Boston."

Cody finally speaks up. "How about we get everyone's bags and head on to the ship. Its too beautiful of a day in Miami to waste it in the airport."

And with that, everyone gathered their bags from the baggage carousel and everyone caught the shuttle back to the docks. Once on board, Mr. and Mrs. Pickett got checked into their cabin and went up to unpack. Bailey lead her sisters to her cabin and got them settled in. Cody gave his cabin to his mother and Maddie and would crash on the floor with Zack and his Dad. Once they dropped their bags off, Cody, Carey and Maddie headed up to the sky deck to see Zack. Zack was at his post with Cassie hanging around to keep him company on the nearly deserted sky deck. Carey saw her other son and went up and hugged him.

"There's my baby boy..."

"Good to see you too, Mom..."

Carey smiles. "I have a surprise for you..." Cody brings Maddie out and Zack runs up and hugs her.

"Whoa...Sweet Thang, what are you doing here?"

Maddie smiles. "Enjoying my spring break too..."

Cody cuts in. "I told Maddie and Mom they could take my cabin. Looks like I'll be crashing on the floor in your cabin..."

"Not a problem. I shared a room with you for almost 15 years, I think I can handle a few days..."

Maddie finally has time to get a good look at Zack. "Wow, first Cody and now you. You two have both really grown...It seems like yesterday you two were these two little blond terrors who constantly tormented Mr. Moseby..."

"Well, Sweet Thang, we've both grown up. We still torment Moseby though..."

Finally, Cassie has to interrupt. "Sweet Thang?"

Zack realizes this looks bad and tries to explain. "Cassie. This is Maddie Fitzpatrick. She's an old friend of ours. She used to work the candy counter at Tipton Hotel. You know...candy...sweets. Maddie, this is Cassie Patterson, my girlfriend..."

Maddie looks surprised. "Well, it is my pleasure to meet the girl who finally got Zack to settle down. And don't worry about the nickname. Zack's called me it for years. Its nothing."

Cassie nods. "I know. Bailey's told me all about you. I just like to make Zack jump sometimes. Its nice to meet you too..."

Maddie smiles. "I like you already..."

Zack just looks back and forth between them. "Thanks...So, Mom, Maddie, can I get you two anything? I might as well do something while they pay me..."

Cody, Maddie and Carey join Cassie sitting around the smoothie bar. Carey turns to her boys. "So, what you guys done so far on your spring break?"

Zack turns. "Actually, something strange happened. Barbara and Agnes showed up a few days ago completely out of the blue..."

"They didn't tell you they were coming? Wait a minute...Wasn't Agnes the...umm..."

"The crazy one? Yeah..."

"That's strange..."

Cody chimes in. "I wish they would have called. This wasn't the best week for them visit...Well, for Agnes there is no good week to visit..."

Carey just shakes her head at her son. "Cody, you're going to be fine...I can already tell that Bailey's mom likes you..."

"What about her Dad?"

"Well, you might be in trouble there...I don't think my Dad liked any of my boyfriends..."

"Thanks, Mom..."

Zack interrupts. "Look, I need to go get changed so Cassie and I can head to pick up Dad and Sarah. What's the plan for tonight?"

Cody answers. "I've already reserved a large table in one of the restaurants. Everyone is meeting for dinner at 8:00..."

_Meanwhile_

Barbara and Agnes are listening from the ladies room.

"I can't believe Zack called me crazy! I'm not crazy!"

"Fine, fine...You're not crazy. Alright, tonight is our night. Do you remember what you are supposed to do?"

"Yeah, I remember..."

"Good...after tonight, both our boys will be dumped and we will be there to comfort them..."

_To be Continued..._


	50. Everyone is Getting Ready

_Chapter 50_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

_The Pickett Cabin_

Maggie is finishing getting ready as her husband sits and waits.

"You will be nice tonight, right?"

Joe looks surprised. "Why wouldn't I be nice?"

Maggie rolls her eyes. "I don't want you trying to cross examine that boy. Cody seems like a wonderful young man. Besides, how do you think Bailey will react if you try to grill him?"

Joe sighs. "She'll understand one day. I know Cody seems nice, but I have to be absolutely positive before I entrust him with my baby girl."

"After what he did for her in Tokyo, why is that still a question? How many of our other daughter's fellers have done anything like that?"

"I know, but the difference is I got to know them early on. This is different. They've already been dating for a year and declaring their love for one another before I ever got a chance to meet him..."

"And? What will he have to do to prove himself? Juggle while balancing a ball on his nose?"

"We'll see...Speaking of meeting someone, are you nervous about seeing your sister after so long?"

Maggie pauses. "Yes, I am. I can't wait to see her and Cassie, but I am scared that they won't be happy to see me..."

"Well, Bailey says she and Cassie are getting along great now. But you never know...just don't expect too much..."

Maggie turns around and smiles. "Maybe you should take your own advice..."

Joe grumbles. "You know, why don't I meet you at the restaurant. You've seen this ship before. I want to see with my own eyes where our daughter has spent the last two years..."

Maggie just rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll see you there."

_Cassie's Cabin_

Sarah smiles. "Sooooo...You and Zack are official now, huh?"

Cassie sighs. "Yes, we are..."

"I kind of figured you two would be..."

Cassie is surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"Just something I told Bailey back in San Francisco...the women in our family are drawn to the Martin men..."

"Well, I do guess we make the third time...Anyways, are you nervous about tonight?"

Sarah pauses. "About seeing my sister again?" Cassie nods. "A litte...okay, a lot. I haven't talked to her in so long. What if she still doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Well, if her mom is anything like Bailey, I don't think you have anything to worry about..."

Sarah smiles. "I'm so glad you two have gotten closer."

"Yeah, I didn't think I would like her at first, but she's actually been pretty great. She's nothing like I thought she would be..."

"And just how is she?"

"She's really sweet and kind. But she has a playful side too. And thanks to her and Cody, my grades might actually be pretty good this semester..."

"See, I told you that you would enjoy this experience..."

Cassie smirks. "Okay, okay...you were right..."

"So, you're giving me the go ahead to enroll you for next year then?"

"Yeah...(smiles)...I think I can handle that..."

_Bailey's Cabin_

"This room is awesome, Bailey..."

Bailey smiles. "Its my home away from home..."

"What's your roommate like?"

"London...London is very complex. She can be exasperating but the next minute she can be one of the sweetest people in the world..."

Bernie smiles. "Now...tell us about Cody. He's a hottie!"

Bailey laughs. "Yes, he is very handsome, but is also smart, sweet, brave, funny and very romantic...and he's mine, so don't get any ideas!"

"Awww...but we're sisters, we're supposed to share!"

"Not this time. I refuse to share him with anyone..."

Bobbi is looking through one of Bailey's drawers. She turns to Bailey. "I like these!" She pulls out Cody's t-shirt and pajama pants. "When did you get these?"

Bailey isn't sure how to answer her youngest sister. "Oh...I...ummm...got them several weeks ago..."

Bernie smiles. "I bet they would look better on Cody..."

Bailey mumbles under her breath. "Yes, they do..."

"What did you just say?"

"I said you two need to grab showers and get ready before we're late..."

Bobbi just shrugs, but Bernie decided to tease her sister. "You're right. I need to look good tonight for Cody..."

"Bernie!"

"Just kidding, Bailey. Anyone can see how crazy you are about him. I know you would throw anyone in fresh manure who tried to go after him..."

_Cody's Cabin_

"Did you know your son had so many shampoos, conditioners and moisturizers in there?"

"Yes, I did...Who do you think I use to borrow them from?"

Maddie laughs. "I wonder if Bailey knows what kind of guy she has..."

"I think she does..."

"And Zack? A girlfriend?...What else did I miss in the past year?"

Carey laughs. "More than you know..."

Maddie shrugs and goes over to the dresser looking for an empty drawer. She opens it up and sees a pair of pink pajamas covered in ducks. "Ummm...Carey?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that there is anything wrong with it..." Maddie holds up the pink pajamas. "...but did you know Cody has these?"

Carey looks over and begins to laugh again.

"You think that's funny? My parents would freak out if they found these in Liam's room..."

"I'm not freaking because I'm pretty sure they aren't Cody's..."

"Whose are they then?"

"Well, unless I miss my guess, I believe those belong to Bailey..."

"Why are they in Cody's room?"

"(sighs) Because I suggested it..."

"Huh?"

"Cody and Bailey have been sleeping together..."

"What?"

"Literally, sleeping together...They enjoy sleeping next to each other..."

Maddie begins to laugh. Carey frowns. "What?"

"I went from questioning Cody's sexuality to thinking he was Hugh Hefner..."

"They assure me that nothing has gone on beyond that..."

Maddie thinks. "Knowing those two, its true. Now, if Zack tried that line..."

"Believe me, I know..."

"I guess Cody and Bailey really are that serious about each other..."

"Yes, they are...I believe I'm looking at my future daughter in law..."

Maddies smiles. "Good for them then..."

_Barbara and Agnes's Cabin_

"Okay, you know what to do right?"

Agnes pats the bag over her shoulder. "I've got everything right here..."

Barbara nods. "After you've done it, meet me back here and I'll provide an alibi"

"Right...See you in a little while for the aftermath..."

_Zack's Cabin_

"This is going to be great. Bunking with my two boys again. It'll be just like old times..."

Zack laughed. "Should be fun, Dad..."

"You sure you don't mind the floor, Cody? I can take it if you want..."

"Its fine, Dad..."

Zack smirks. "Good, because you weren't going to be sleeping in my bed..."

"Aww come on, Zack...you and your brother use to sleep in the same bed all the time..."

"True, but then, I didn't have to worry about waking up with Cody spooning me and calling me Bailey..."

Cody's eyes grow large. "Zack..."

Kurt laughs. "Its okay, Cody...I already know. Your mother told me..."

Cody sighs. "I swear, its not what you think..."

"So, you aren't sleeping in the same bed with your girlfriend?"

"Well, okay, yes we do...but that's all..."

Kurt smiles. "I know..."

Cody is confused. "You do?"

"Cody, its obvious how much you love that girl. And I trust you to know what you are doing."

"Really? Thanks, Dad..."

"Just be careful about it...Now, I'm going to grab a shower before dinner. Why don't you two go on ahead?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I won't be fifteen minutes behind you..." Kurt opens the bathroom door. "Geez, Zack...don't you and Marcus ever clean in here?"

_The deck_

Agnes is sitting, waiting in ambush. She is looking around, but when she hears Cody's voice, she knows the time is upon her. She pulls two wash cloths out of her bag,soaks them both with the liquid in her bag, crouches and waits. She can hear Cody's voice getting louder, coming towards her. She hides and when they turn the corner, she lunges out and covers both of their mouths with the wash cloths and steadies herself as they both initially struggle before they both finally give out.

"Sorry Codykins and Zackie-poo...But missing the dinner with your girlfriend's families is a necessary evil. They'll never forgive you for bailing on them. But, some day, you'll both realize why I did what I just did...and you both will be grateful..."

_To be Continued..._


	51. The Reunion

_Chapter 51_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Carey and Maddie were the first to arrive at the restaurant. Looking around, they didn't see anyone else and went up to the maitre'd. After explaining they were with the Martin party, they were shown to a table set up in a private dining room. They took their seats and began their wait for everyone else to show up.

Next to arrive was Bailey and her sisters. They were shown to the table and the five ladies began to chat amongst themselves. Bobbi and Bernie excused themselves to head to the restroom and Carey joined them. Maddie took the opportunity to chat privately with Bailey.

"Sooo...I found you pajamas in Cody's room..."

Bailey, who had just taken a sip from her water glass, had to refrain from spitting it back out. Maddie laughed and continued. "Its okay, Carey explained it to me..."

Bailey just smiled. "No use trying to hide it then..."

"I was surprised though, after seeing all the lotions and everything in Cody's bathroom and finding those, I was starting to wonder about Cody..."

Bailey laughs. "That is one thing I have no doubts about..."

Maddie smiles. "Is that so?"

"Definitely. I can feel it every time he kisses me and the looks he gives me when he thinks I don't notice..."

"You sound like a smitten kitten..."

"I am...Cody is the absolute best. I could never find anyone like him in a million years...Have you heard about the anniversary surprise he had for me?"

"Well, Carey told me all about the mugger..."

Bailey smiles. "That's the part everyone remembers, but let me tell you about before..." Bailey proceeds to tell Maddie everything that happened that night and finished it by showing her the locket around Bailey's neck.

Maddie pauses. "Who would have thunk it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just remember them from the Tipton. Zack was the ladies' man and Cody was the clueless one around girls. Now, its Cody that's in a serious relationship...I take that back, I guess I'm not really surprised.."

"Huh?"

"Well, Zack was the one who was always flirting with anything in a skirt. Trust me, I know. And he was always dragging Cody along with him on double dates. But the weird part was, not only did Cody's date seem to really like him, but so did Zack's..."

"Really? Cody never mentioned that to me..."

Maddie laughs. "Because he didn't realize it. I think the girls would have had to hit Cody over the head for him to figure it out..."

Bailey has to laugh too. "Believe me, I know exactly what you mean there..."

As they are talking, Carey, Bobbi and Bernie return to the table and they are with Maggie.

"Hey Mom, where's Daddy?"

"He wanted to take a look at the ship, he said he'd meet us here..."

Bailey nods and goes back to her conversation with Maddie. Maggie is chatting with Carey when she looks up and sees her sister, Sarah. Maggie, without saying a word, gets up and walks over towards Sarah. Sarah has begun to walk towards Maggie. Both stop right in front of each other, looking at each other, but neither saying a word. Finally, Maggie reaches out and pulls Sarah into an embrace. Sarah returns the embrace and both sisters find themselves crying. By now, everyone is watching them. Finally the two sisters break apart and still just look at each other. Finally, Maggie breaks the silence.

"Sarah..."

"Maggie..."

"I have missed you so much..."

"I've missed you too...I've missed everyone..."

"I should never have let this go on this long...I should have found you before now..."

"I should have gone back to Kettlecorn and tried to talk to the family..."

Maggie smiles. "Anytime you want to come home, you just let me know..."

"What about Dad?"

"You leave him to me. I'll try to talk some sense into his hard head. If he won't listen, then its his problem. And if he still won't talk to you, then he will be without two daughters then..."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course. Its time for the family to be one again. I've missed out on getting to see Cassie grow up. You've missed out on seeing my girls grow up. I don't want to waste any more precious time..."

Sarah smiles. "I'd like that. And if you're other girls are anything like Bailey, I'm sure I'll love them too..." Sarah turns and motions for Cassie to join her. "Cassie, I know its been several years, but this is your Aunt Maggie..."

Cassie nods. "Nice to meet you..."

Maggie can only look at Cassie. "Wow..."

Cassie looks confused. "What?"

Maggie smiles. "You are definitely your father's daughter. I can see so much of him in you..."

"Really?"

"Definitely...You have his eyes..."

Cassie smiles. "Thank you..."

Maggie tries to gather herself and looks around. "So, what are we waiting on, let's eat..."

Bailey responds. "We're still missing Daddy, Cody, Zack and Mr. Martin."

Sarah laughs. "Of course, they always say they are waiting on us to get ready and here its them that show up late..."

From behind them, "Who's late?"

Kurt walks in behind them. "I believe my watch says its 8:00 PM on the dot..."

Sarah teases him. "You're among the last to arrive..."

"We made it on time...Isn't that right, Zack?"

"That's right, Dad..."

_To be Continued..._


	52. You See, What Happened Was

_Chapter 52_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

**Author's Note: Yes, I am updating fairly frequently, but a thunderstorm over the weekend allowed me to almost finish the story. No sense in delaying posting then.**

Kurt and Zack have just entered the private dining room. Cody and Joe Pickett still haven't arrived. Immediately, Bailey senses something isn't right.

"Zack, where's Cody? I thought he would be coming with you and your Dad?"

Zack shrugs. "Well, he was going to, but your Dad stopped by my room and asked Cody to go for a walk and a talk..."

Bailey is surprised. "He what?"

_Flashback_

"_Cody, its obvious how much you love that girl. And I trust you to know what you are doing."_

"_Really? Thanks, Dad..."_

"_Just be careful about it...Now, I'm going to grab a shower before dinner. Why don't you two go on ahead?"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I won't be fifteen minutes behind you..." Kurt opens the bathroom door. "Geez, Zack...don't you and Marcus ever clean in here?"_

"_Hey, the bed was made when you got here wasn't it?" Kurt rolls his eyes and goes into the bathroom._

"_Well, lets head on up to the restaurant then..." Cody is interrupted by a knock at the cabin door. He goes over to open it and finds Mr. Pickett standing there. "Mr. Pickett..."_

"_Cody...I was hoping you and I could take a stroll around the ship and chat before dinner."_

"_Uhhh...Yeah, sure..." Cody turns to Zack. "I guess I'll see you up there then...". With that, Cody and Joe Pickett head out into the hall._

"And then they headed out. Maybe they just got caught up in their conversation? I'm sure they'll be here any minute now."

Bailey sighs. "I can't believe Daddy did that..."

Inside the restaurant, Barbara and Agnes can observe everything but not hear what is going on in the private dining room. Barbara is fuming and staring at Agnes.

"What the hell happened? And how is Zack here? I thought the plan was to detain him as well as Cody!"

"That was the plan...I could have swore I got both of them..."

_Flashback_

_Agnes is crouching in her hiding place, ready to pounce. As she waits, she can't help but notice how hot and muggy it is in Miami. She is constantly having to wipe her glasses to keep them from getting fogged up. Once, as she is cleaning them, a particularly hard wave crashes against the side of the ship. For anyone who has been on board for any extended time, this would be nothing. But for a relatively newcomer like Agnes, it jars her and her glasses go flying out of her hands. She reaches out to search for them without any luck. Her search is interrupted by the sound of Cody's voice. Thinking she would find her glasses later, she pulls out the two wash cloths and soaks them in chloroform. _

_When she sees the two figures turn in the other direction from her, she lunges out and holds the wash clothes over the noses and mouths of the two blurry figures. They struggle but eventually give way to the effects of the chloroform. Agnes drags them to a nearby supply closet and locks them inside. Before leaving, she goes back and removes their cell phones from their pockets and puts them in her bag. She returns back to her hiding spot and is then able to find her glasses._

"Well, if you didn't get Zack, who did you get?"

Agnes just sits there but cannot think of anything.

Barbara smirks. "Great, just great. Well, at least Cody is a no show. At least my plan can still work. What happened anyways?"

"Well, I lost my glasses momentarily..."

Barbara can do nothing but stare. "Are you kidding me? I knew I should have done it myself..."

_30 Minutes Later_

Cody and Joe Pickett still haven't arrived. Most people at the table think they just got caught up in their conversation, but Bailey is getting a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Bailey has tried calling both of their cell phones, but just gets their voicemail every time. She feels she has to do something. Finally, she stands up and informs everyone that she is going to look for them. Her mother says they will probably show up 30 seconds after she heads out. Bailey just says she has her cell phone on her and to call her if they do show up. Maddie notices Bailey looks very stressed and volunteers to go with her. Cassie notices this too and volunteers her and Zack to help look as well.

The four excuse themselves from the room and make their way out of the restaurant where they run into Mr. Moseby.

"Mr. Moseby, have you seen Cody or my Dad around?"

"I sure haven't, Bailey...is everything okay?"

"They were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. This isn't like either one of them to be late like this without calling someone..."

Moseby thinks. "Well, I don't know your father, but that certainly doesn't sound like Cody at all. Tell you what, why don't I get Kirby to look for them?"

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby...We are going to look for them too."

"Yes, well, let me know if you find them and I can let Kirby know to stop looking."

"We will." Bailey and Maddie head one way and Zack and Cassie in the other.

_In a locked storage closet._

Lying on the ground unconscious is none other than Cody and Joe Pickett. Eventually, both begin to stir and slowly regain consciousness. They look at each other and simultaneously ask what happened. Cody staggers up, trying to shake the effects of the chloroform from his system and tries the door. Unfortunately, its locked. He turns to Mr. Pickett.

"Locked..."

Joe Pickett is still a little woozy. "Let's just call somebody to come get us out..."

Cody reaches for his phone but finds it missing. "My phone's gone..."

Joe reaches into his pocket but makes the same discovery. "What is going on here?"

Cody looks around. "I have no idea...but this was obviously premeditated by someone..."

Joe is confused. "By who? Who would want to chloroform us and lock us in a closet? I mean, I don't know anybody in Miami let alone this ship..."

Cody thinks and realization hits. "Oh no...she didn't..."

_To be Continued..._


	53. From the Frying Pan into the Fire

_Chapter 53_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Joe just looks at Cody. "What are you talking about?"

Cody sighs. "I can only think of one person who is deranged enough to do something like this...Agnes"

Joe is confused. "Who's Agnes?"

Cody sighs. "Its a long story..."

"We're locked in a storage closet...I think we have time..."

Cody sighs and goes through the entire saga of Agnes again to his girlfriend's father. Joe just looks at Cody in shock. "She sounds crazier than a chicken with two heads..."

"Oh, she is...I just can't figure out why she would do this..."

"Well, the why don't matter right now. We need to figure out a way out of here..."

"You're right..." Cody looks around the supply cabinet to try to find anything that could help them escape their predicament. He sees one possibility but its too dangerous.

"You think of something?"

Cody sighs. "One thing, but its probably too dangerous..."

"What?"

Cody picks up a bottle of toilet cleaner. "We can use this to cause a chemical reaction that could lead to an explosion that could open the door..."

"Okay...what's the dangerous part of it?"

"It could backfire on us and blow door shrapnel back at us..."

Joe pauses. "Let's save that for plan B...Look, I'm sure after we don't show up for dinner, they'll start looking for us. I like to be in once piece when they do find us..."

Cody nods. "You're probably right..."

"Well, this isn't how I imagined this, but we've got some time on our hands. Maybe you and I should have that talk I mentioned earlier..."

Cody pauses. "Sure..."

"Cody, I'll get right to the point here. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Cody stops to gather his thoughts. This is one situation he doesn't want to screw up. "Sir...I love Bailey with all of my heart. I want a long future with her. I just want to make her as happy as she makes me..."

"And what are you willing to do to make her happy?"

"Whatever it takes, Sir...Like I've told her, I would crawl to the ends of the earth to make her happy."

"So, what if she gets offered the job of her dreams in...in...in Nome, Alaska?"

"Then I would get my snowsuit out of storage and practice my ice fishing..."

"And if she wants to move back to Kettlecorn..."

"Then I will move with there with her. I was willing to spend this summer in Kettlecorn if it meant getting to stay with Bailey."

Joe pauses. "You would have?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll be the first to admit I've never done any actual farming and the closest I've gotten to a farm animal was the Boston Tipton's carriage horse, Tippy. But, I would help in any way I could have and would be willing to learn."

"Alright, I can tell farming isn't in your future. So, what do you plan on doing after college?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I haven't decided what it is I want to do after my education is complete."

Joe pauses. "So, if you have no idea what you want to do, how do you expect to support and take care of my daughter?"

Cody pauses. "Well, while I don't know what I want to do now, I know I have several options. I've been offered an internship in the Tipton Industries General Counsel's Office this summer. It could lead to something. I have also been told by a master chef that I could have a future in the culinary arts if I so choose. Whichever path I do end up choosing, I have every confidence that I will be able to support your daughter. Not because its something I think I have to do, its something I want to do. She deserves the best things in this world. Beyond that, I know Bailey strives to have her own career. I will support her 110% in whatever she chooses to do. Sir, while I want to take care of Bailey, I do know her. She doesn't measure happiness by wealth or material things. And I agree with her. I think being surrounded by those you love makes you wealthy. And having Bailey in my life, I feel like the Sultan of Brunei..."

Joe sighs. That was quite an answer Cody just gave him. He wasn't sure if any of his other daughters' boyfriends even knew who the Sultan of Brunei was. Heck, Joe didn't think he would have if Bailey hadn't done a report on him several years ago. One thing is clear to him though, this boy...no, this young man...in front of him did love his daughter. But was Joe ready to let go? He might not be ready, but he knew he had to. "And if were to agree to let her live in Boston this summer, I would have your word that you would take care of her and keep her safe?"

"Absolutely..."

Joe nods. "Okay, I'm convinced that you do love my daughter and will do what you have to do to make her happy...But, I do have other concerns..."

"I will do whatever I can to alleviate those concerns..."

"Cody, I was a teenage boy myself once..."

"I think I know where you are going with this. Mr. Pickett, I won't lie to you. Your daughter is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. So, I won't deny that I am extremely attracted to her. However, I also completely respect her. I would never force and pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do."

"And what about in the future?"

Cody pauses. This is not a conversation he relishes having with Mr. Pickett, but he knows he must. "I said I wouldn't lie to you. I do want a future with your daughter, so the next step in our relationship would be inevitable. However, that step won't come until both she and I are ready for it. And right now, we are not."

Joe nods. While he doesn't like the thought, at least Cody is being candid. And Cody had a point. If they did have a future together, it would happen eventually. "I suppose I can understand that, but you do have to remember this is my little girl we are talking about. Cody, you seem like a very upfront and honest young man and I know my daughter loves you very much...but, if you ever hurt her in any way, you will deal with me. Do you understand that?"

"Clearly. I promise you, sir...I would never intentionally hurt Bailey. I would rather cut off my own arm first."

Joe sighs. This would be so much easier if he didn't find himself liking Cody. But, he did still have more test for him. "I do believe you. Now, is there anything else you would like to tell me that you think I should know?"

Cody pauses and debates with himself. He decides he has been honest so far, so why stop now. "Yes, sir, there is...I know I have told you that your daughter and I are not ready for that next step yet. However, by accident, we discovered that we enjoy sleeping in the same bed together. I can assure you that that is all it is though..."

"By accident?"

Cody sighs and explains the events of the evening they fell asleep watching TV. "Sir, the feeling of waking up next to your daughter just feels right. I love the fact that her face is the last I see before I fall asleep and the first I see when I wake up. I know this may not be the kind of news you want to hear, but I wanted to be honest."

Joe sighs and begins to chuckle. "I'm glad you were...because I already knew all of that..."

Cody is surprised. "You did?"

Joe smiles. "Seems once your Mother found out, she figured that Maggie and I should be aware of the fact as well..."

Cody doesn't know what to say. "I...uhhh..."

Joe laughs. He had just set Cody up to hang himself, but again, he chose honesty. Joe knew he had to stop torturing the boy. He already knew his daughter would be livid with what he had done so far. "Calm down...you passed. I'm glad you were honest and upfront with me though. It really shows me what kind of character you have."

"I don't know what to say..."

"I think you've said enough. I admit you aren't the typical kind of boy my daughters bring home, but then again my Bailey is one of a kind..."

Cody smiles. "You can say that again..."

Joe laughs. "So, I can see you know my daughter can very opinionated and strong willed..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Okay, enough of that...Call me Joe..."

"Yes, si..I mean Joe."

"And if your mother is willing to keep an eye on Bailey...I don't have a problem with her going to Boston this summer. Though, I will miss getting to see her everyday..."

Cody thinks. "What if I have a way that you will be able to?"

"I'm listening..."

"Okay, here's my idea..." Cody goes on to explain his idea to Joe.

Joe sat back. This kid might be scrawny, but that brain of his was working just fine. Probably what attracted Bailey to him in the first place. "That could work...Alright, enough chit chat. Lets find a way to get out of her. To be honest, I'm getting hungry."

_To be Continued..._


	54. The Heat is Rising

_Chapter 54_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Bailey and Maddie have looked all over and have yet to see any sight of Cody and Mr. Pickett. They return back to the entrance to the restaurant at find Zack and Cassie waiting.

"Did you guys see anything?"

"Nothing..."

"This is not possible. Cody and Daddy couldn't have just disappeared. I really think something has happened to them."

"Have you tried calling them again?"

Bailey is really concerned. "Still voicemail...I tell you, something is wrong here..."

Kirby comes up and joins them.

"Kirby, did you find anything?"

"I'm sorry, Bailey. Nothing. This is all my fault..."

Bailey is confused. "How is this your fault, Kirby?"

"I should have kept a better eye on those two..."

"Kirby, you had no reason to think you had to keep an eye on Cody and Daddy..."

"Not them, those two girls from Boston..."

Zack interrupts. "What are you talking about, Kirby?"

"A few days ago, I overheard them talking. They were going to tag along to Key West with you guys and they were planning on causing problems..."

"Why would they do that?"

"Something about getting their guys back...I even cut the power to your cabins so you all would oversleep..."

Bailey pauses. "How did you know I was staying with Cody and not in my room?"

Kirby smiles. "Bailey, that's the worst kept secret on this boat..."

Bailey sighs. "Great...how long before my parents find out..."

Cassie jumps in. "So, Agnes and Barbara were planning to cause problems then. If they were then, its not a stretch to think they have something to do with what's going on now..."

Bailey is fuming now. "If they did, I'll kill them..."

Cassie stops her. "Trust me, I know how you're feeling. But if you go after them right now without any proof that they did anything, they will deny everything and we still won't know where your Dad and Cody are..."

"So, what do I do?"

Maddie steps in. "I have an idea..."

"What?"

"Well, one, we need evidence...We go to their cabin and see if we can find any. Kirby, I assume you have a master key..."

"I do, but I just can't hand it over..."

Bailey thinks. "What if you dropped them and we happened to find them?"

Kirby thinks. "I can do that. Its the least I can do after I accidentally told Cody and Zack about your surprise birthday party for them..."

Bailey and Cassie turn to Zack. "You guys knew?"

"Ummm...Maybe."

"Why didn't either of you say anything?"

Maddie interrupts. "Focus. You can ask Zack and Cody later once we find him."

Cassie sighs. "You're right...But I do see one problem. How do we make sure Barbara and Agnes don't accidentally go back to their cabin and find us in there?

Maddie smiles. "That's where Zack comes in..."

Zack looks surprised. "Me? What can I do?"

"That's easy, Zack...Agnes is obsessed with you, go flirt with her, keep her occupied..."

"What? I can't do that!"

Cassie turns to Zack. "Why not?"

Zack is incredulous. "Really? My girlfriend is asking me to go flirt with another girl? Especially one that gives me the creeps?"

"Its not like you are doing so because you want to, you'll be doing it to help your brother and Bailey's dad..."

Zack shakes his head. "Cody owes me big time for this..."

_Back inside the restaurant_

Barbara looks over at Agnes. "I still can't believe you locked Cody up with farm girl's father!"

"It was an accident!"

"Well, now instead of everyone thinking Cody and Zack skipped out on this, they're out looking for them..."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know...Our plan has been ruined!"

"So, do we just go let them out of the closet?"

"And how do we do that without risking someone seeing us?"

"Well, we could could leave the ship and make an anonymous call..."

Barbara pauses. "That could work, but it would look suspicious that it came right after we left..."

"Not if we have to leave due to an emergency..."

Barbara nods. "I think that's our only option..."

"What do we do about Zack and Cody?"

"We regroup and try again this summer..."

Agnes isn't happy but nods. "So, I guess we should go get rid of that bag..."

"Yeah...Look, I'll be right back. While I'm gone, get our check." With that, Barbara gets up and leaves.

Agnes is sitting there when someone sits down across from her. Zack fights the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and finally says. "Agnes...Can we talk?"

_Agnes and Barbara's cabin_

Bailey, Maddie and Cassie have entered the cabin. They begin looking around not sure what they are looking for. Bailey finds Barbara's laptop. "I'm going to see if they left anything on here we can use." Bailey begins searching through the files to see if there is anything relevant. One folder stands out to her. Its called "YayMe!". Bailey opens the folder and inside are two files. She opens them both and discovers they are two episodes of London's webshow. And to confuse Bailey even more, they are two recent episodes. One is the episode where Cody stood up and defended Bailey from the onslaught of negative emails, and the other was the one where Bailey and Cody had talked about what happened in Tokyo. Bailey thought to herself, why of all of London's shows did she save these two? Then it hit Bailey...these were the two episodes that Cody had declared his love for her. Adding that to what Kirby said about Barbara and Agnes getting their guys back, Bailey knew that her relationship was under attack. Bailey mused to herself, "If Barbara wants a fight, then she's got one!" Bailey's thoughts were interrupted by Maddie.

"Take a look at this!" Maddie opens a bag and pulls out Cody's cell phone, Joe Pickett's cell phone, two damp wash cloths and a bottle of chloroform. Bailey, Maddie and Cassie look at each other. Maddie and Cassie both saw a look on Bailey's face they had never seen before. If looks could kill, Barbara and Agnes would soon be six feet under.

_To be Continued..._


	55. The Explosive Reaction

_Chapter 55_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Agnes lights up. "You want to talk to me, Zackie-poo?"

Zack swallows. "Yes, I did...This was the first time I could get you alone..."

"You can tell me anything!"

"Look, I didn't realize till I saw you again how much...how much I missed you."

"I'm not surprised...I always knew you would..."

Zack signs. "Being on this ship has been a nightmare..."

"What about your farm girl? Cathy is it?"

"Cassie...But she doesn't matter. I was just trying to fill that gaping hole inside of me...". Zack swallows again. "The one you left inside of me..."

"I always knew you would come back to Mama..."

"And when we get back to Boston, we can spend the entire summer together..."

Agnes smiles. "I like the sound of that..."

"I have to be sure though. I need to know its me you want and not my brother too..."

"No need to worry about that. But, I don't want to cause any problems between you two again..."

"Too late for that. Being stuck on this ship and not being able to escape him has almost driven me crazy...And that girlfriend of his, she drives me up the wall..."

"There, there...You let it all out..." Agnes gets up and reaches down and hugs Zack. His face is one of pure terror and he mouths the words "Help me!"

_Barbara and Agnes' Cabin_

Barbara walks in and begins to look around for the bag Agnes used. She is startled when she hears a voice behind her.

"Looking for something?"

Barbara turns around and sees Bailey. And Bailey doesn't look the least bit happy. "Bailey...w...w...what are you doing here?"

Bailey is just staring. "I'm here to find out what you and the psychopath have done with my boyfriend and father..."

Barbara stammers. "I don't know what you are talking about..."

"That's funny...I could have sworn you were looking for this!" Bailey exclaims as she holds up Agnes' bag.

"I have no idea what that is..."

Bailey rolls her eyes. "Right...It was just a coincidence that there was a bag in your room that contained Cody's cell phone, my dad's cell phone and a bottle of chloroform..."

Barbara is panicking. "How do I know you didn't plant that here to try to frame us?"

Bailey laughs. "Why would I need to frame you?"

"Because you were afraid you were going to lose Cody to me and wanted to make me look bad in his eyes..."

Bailey just shakes her head. "I've heard some whoppers in my day, but that may take the cake. I know for a fact that Cody is totally and completely devoted to me..."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

Smiling. "Yes, I do. For one, he's risked his life to save mine...twice. And second..." Bailey's grin turns wicked. "I'm the one he was snuggling with in bed last night..."

Barbara glares. "Well, if that's the only way you know how to hold on to a man..."

Bailey is fuming now. "Why you...Enough of this! Cody and Daddy are the two most important men in my life. You are going to tell me where they are right now...or else..."

"Or else what?"

The wicked grin is back. "I was hoping you were going to say that..."

_The private dining room_

Maddie and Cassie have returned to the dining room, thinking everyone needs to be brought up to date. They see Agnes hugging Zack and both cringe and feel sorry for him. They sneak past her into the private room. Sarah sees Cassie come back in.

"There you are...Have you found Cody and Joe yet?"

Cassie looks to Maddie and back to her aunt. "Well...not yet"

Maggie interrupts. "What do you mean not yet? Do you think you know where they are?"

"Sort of...kind of...not really..."

"What does that mean?"

Maddie takes over. "We think Cody and Joe have been detained against their will..."

This gets Carey's attention. "What do you mean against their will?"

"We have reason to believe that Barbara and Agnes have locked them up somewhere..."

Maggie is confused. "Why would they lock up my husband?"

"My best guess is that he wasn't their intended target...I think Zack was supposed to be..."

Carey's eye open wide. "You think they were after both my baby boys?"

Maddie nods. "I think so. We aren't sure exactly what they think they were going to accomplish..."

Maggie interrupts. "Where is Bailey now?"

Maddie sighs. "She is confronting Barbara now trying to get her to tell her where they are..."

_The Locked Supply Closet_

"Cody, I think its time we tried your earlier plan..."

Cody nods. "Alright, let me think...Okay, first thing we need to do is take that table and flip it over onto its side..."

"Okay...Why?"

"Its all we have to protect us from any possible shrapnel..."

"Gotcha..."

Once the table is on its side, Cody takes an empty plastic bottle and secures it to the door securely with duct table. Once he does that, he fills the bottle with the toilet cleaner. Joe interrupts.

"Not that I don't want to get out of here...but where did you learn to do this?"

"Its just a basic chemical reaction. Once I insert the reacting agent into the toilet cleaner, a reaction will occur that will cause pressure to build in the bottle. Once it reaches its capacity, it will explode..."

Joe nods. "Oh yeah, you and Bailey are just alike..."

"Go ahead and take cover, we won't have too long until the reaction takes place..."

Cody proceeds to drop the reacting agent (_you didn't really expect to me to reveal what it was do you?) _into the plastic bottle and screws the cap back on quickly. After finishing that, Cody quickly moves behind the table himself.

"So, how long will it take?"

"Not long at all..."

"Are we talking minutes or..."

Everything is silenced by the explosion.

_To be Continued..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have finished the story. Chapter 60 will be the final chapter. Depending on reader response, I can finish posting everything by the weekend. I hope everyone has enjoyed the meanderings of my mind.**


	56. The Final Showdowns

_Chapter 56_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The small closet is filling with smoke. Cody can't see more than a foot in front of his face. He reaches over and tries to find Joe. "Joe, you alright?"

Joe coughs. "Yeah, still in one piece...Did it work?"

"I don't know yet...I still can't see anything."

Both have their attention diverted when they hear "What the heck just happened in here?"

Cody peeks over the table and as the smoke begins to clear, he can see a very large man. "Kirby!"

"Cody! Is that you?"

Cody turns to Joe. "We're free!"

Cody and Joe both get up from behind the table and make their way over to Kirby. Kirby helps them both outside and into fresh air.

"How did you two get trapped in there?"

"I'm not sure exactly, Kirby...but I have my suspicions..."

"Those girls from Boston?"

Cody is taken back. "You know about Agnes?"

"Yeah, I heard her and the other one plotting to cause you and Zack problems. Bailey's up in their room right now confronting the other one..."

Cody is shocked. "Barbara was in on this?...Kirby, do you know the cabin number?"

"Uhhh yeah, its 6-012..."

Cody turns to Joe. "I'm going up there to get her. You head on back to the restaurant and let everyone know we're okay..."

Joe's first impulse was the same as Cody's. He wanted to go protect his daughter. But he stopped himself. He knew Cody would take care of her. Joe knew Cody would make sure his baby girl was safe. "Alright..."

"We'll be back as soon as possible..." Cody turns to Kirby. "Kirby, I need you to send someone up to that room. If Barbara is involved, we will probably need security..."

"I'm on it, Cody...Let's roll!"

_The private dining room_

Maggie is starting to panic. Her husband is still missing and now her daughter is off confronting the person who may be responsible.

"Why didn't someone go with her?"

Cassie pauses. "She wouldn't let us..."

"Why wouldn't she let you?"

"Something about Cody always standing up to defend her and this being her chance to do the same..."

Maggie sighs. "She always did have to be so stubborn..."

The conversation is interrupted by a voice. "Sorry I'm late..."

Everyone turns and sees Joe Pickett standing there. Unfortunately, the time in the closet has affected his appearance. The closet didn't have air conditioning and they were in Miami. So, his clothes were heavily wrinkled and obvious signs of perspiration. Add that to smudges on his face from the explosion, and it looked like he had just gotten back from war. But that didn't matter to Maggie Pickett. She immediately got and ran to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. Finally, they broke their embrace and Maggie looked to her husband. "What happened?"

"Seems Cody and I got chloroformed and locked in a closet..."

Carey stands up. "Is Cody okay?"

Joe smiles. "He's fine. He's the one who finally got us out of there..."

Kurt pipes in. "How did did he do that?"

Joes shrugged. "Some how he know had to create a chemical reaction that blew the door..."

Simultaneously, Kurt and Carey remark, "Yeah, that sounds like Cody..."

Cassie is relieved that Cody and Mr. Pickett are both safe. Now, its time she has some fun of her own, She slips back out into the restaurant.

Carey pauses. "Where is Cody now?"

"He went to find Bailey..."

Maggie gasps. "But she's gone to..."

Joe nods. "We know...Kirby told us."

Maggie is confused. "Then why didn't you go with him?"

Joe smiles. "I'm learning to let go...Our daughter has a new main man in her life."

Maggie can't help but smile.

_Inside the restaurant_

"So, Zackie-poo, you tell Mama what else is bothering you..."

"Ummm...Well, you know...Mr. Moseby is still on my case..."

Cassie interrupts them. "Get your hands off of my boyfriend!"

Agnes breaks away from Zack and turns around to face Cassie. She smirks. "Who said he's your boyfriend any longer..."

Cassie smiles and stays calm. "Cody and Bailey's dad are now free..."

Zack exhales. "Thank God!" He then begins to shiver at the thought of Agnes just having her hands all over him.

Agnes still hasn't caught on. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Zack pipes in. "It means I can't stop pretending to flirt with you. I feel so dirty right now..."

"But Zackie-poo..."

"Okay, one, never ever call me that name again. Two, never ever talk to me again..."

"But you said..."

"You kidnapped my brother!"

Without thinking, "I only did that to get you to see the error of your ways..."

"Wow..." Zack turns to Cassie. "I think I'd pay to watch a session between her and Mr. Blanket..."

Cassie can't help but laugh at the comment.

"What's going on here, Zackie-poo?"

"What's going on is I was just distracting you...Cassie, Maddie and Bailey went to your room to try to find evidence of what you and Barbara did..."

Cassie joins in. "That's right, and did we ever...But, it seems like Cody and Mr. Pickett had their own plans. They blew the door and got out themselves..."

Zack turns to Cassie. "Whoa...You mean Cody knew how to blow stuff up and never told me?"

"Zack, focus!"

"Right...Anyways, Agnes...Looks like your plan has..." Zack begins to chuckle. "...literally blown up on you."

Agnes realizes she's been played. "I won't forget this, Zack..."

"Yeah, well neither will I..."

"I can't believe you gave away a goddess like me for...this!" She gestures at Cassie.

"And I would do so again...gladly. Unlike you, Cassie actually accepts me for who I am. Now, Agnes, this is the last thing I am ever going to say to you...Get some help!"

"What are you talking about?"

Zack nods behind her and two security guards coming towards them. "I think you are going to have a lot of time on your hands now..."

_Barbara and Agnes' Cabin_

Barbara sneers. "What are you going to do, farm girl?"

Bailey sneers right back. "I'm going to teach you a lesson. Normally, I'm abhor violence. I'm the one who goes into the forest to warn the animals about the hunters. But, I have wrassled alligators before. And compared to them, you won't be any problem...".

Bailey begins to almost stalk Barbara preparing to make her move. Barbara is now very worried. Maybe she had underestimated the farm girl. Bailey is about to make her move when the door busts open.

Cody rushes in out of breath. "Bailey!"

Bailey turns and sees Cody. All thoughts of pouncing on Barbara are forgotten. She immediately rushes into his arms and holds him as tightly as she can. "Cody, are you okay?"

Cody soothes Bailey. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Bailey pulls back and is finally able to get a good look at Cody. Like Joe Pickett, Cody's appearance is a little bit rough. "Cody, what happened? How did you escape?"

"We blew the door...Kirby heard it and found us. He's the one who told me you were here."

"I was going to...persuade Barbara tell me where you and Daddy were. We found both your cell phones and a bottle of chloroform in her room..."

"That would explain what happened to our cell phones and the bad taste I have in my mouth..."

Barbara interrupts. "Cody, surely you don't think I had anything to do with that..."

Bailey turns to Cody. "Kirby told us that he overheard Barbara and Agnes talking about causing us problems and getting their guys back..."

Cody turns to Barbara. "Why would you do this?"

Barbara is stunned. "You actually believe her?"

"Of course I do. I trust Bailey. I would trust her with my life...Now, again, why would you do this?"

Barbara's anger is getting the best of her. "She doesn't deserve your trust...she doesn't deserve you!"

Cody is confused. "Barbara, why do you care? My relationship with Bailey is really none of your business..."

"Of course it is! She stole you from me!"

"Aren't you the same person who began dating Bob the day I left for Seven Seas High?"

"That was all a plot. I thought you would get jealous and fight for me! I thought you would decide to come home and try to win me back!"

Cody looks to Bailey in complete shock. "What?"

"But no, you had to fall for this piece of farm trash who doesn't deserve you!"

Shock was gone and now Cody was angry. "Barbara, I swear to God if I ever hear you talk about Bailey like that ever again..."

"You'll what?"

Cody sighs. "Not what I want to do. I was raised that there was never any justification for hitting a woman..."

Bailey intercedes. "I'll hit her though!" Bailey begins to storm towards Barbara again. Cody is able to hold her back.

"Don't. You're better than to let her insults goad you into doing something..."

Bailey sighs. "I know, I just want to..."

"I know, Sweetie...I know..." Cody turns back to Barbara. "So, what did you hope to accomplish here?"

"I was going to get you back!"

"Why in the world would I want you back? One, I have the one I want right here in Bailey. Two, I don't even know who you are. I mean, stringing Bob along like that...Plotting with Agnes to kidnap me...Who are you?"

"I'm the same Barbara you love..."

"No, you're not..." Cody pauses. "And I'm not saying this to pour salt on your wounds, but I never loved you. I was in middle school, I was a kid, I didn't know what I was talking about. I didn't know what it truly meant to love someone till I met Bailey..."

Barbara loses it that. "Well, if she's what you want so bad, try living your life without her!" Barbara begins to storm towards Bailey.

Bailey raises her arms in preparation. "Bring it on!"

Cody reacts and puts himself between Bailey and Barbara. "Now, Kirby!"

Bailey and Barbara are trying to get at each other with Cody in the middle trying to play referee. In their attempts at getting each other, the both wind up grabbing Cody instead. And his clothes get torn even further adding to his disheveled appearance. Kirby quickly enters the room and with Barbara's back to him, he is able to use his taser on her. As Barbara is writhing on the floor, Cody looks down at her. "Hurts, doesn't it...And in case you didn't get the message, stay away from Bailey and me!"

Cody turns to Kirby. "Thanks, Kirby..."

"No problem...I just wish I had my camera on me, this would have made a great episode of Boat Cops...You two get out of here, I got this covered."

Bailey nods. "Thank you so much, Kirby..."

Cody and Bailey leave the cabin and begin to return to the restaurant. Before they get there, Bailey stops them. "Cody, I am so sorry my Dad tried to get you alone to talk..."

Cody smiles. "Don't be. It was actually good. We got the chance to get to know each other."

"I'm glad about that...I just wish none of this ever happened..."

"I'm impressed you were going to take Barbara on by yourself...Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Bailey smiles. "No one messes with my feller and gets away with it..."

Cody grins. "I do have some good news and bad news..."

"What's the bad news?"

"Well, it seems after my mom left us in Sydney, she called both my dad and your parents and told them about our...sleeping arrangements..."

Bailey gasps. "Oh my God..."

Cody smiles. "The good news is all three seem to accept it and are okay with it..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think you Dad is okay with you coming to Boston for the summer..."

Bailey wraps her arms around Cody's neck. "That's wonderful!"

"See, I told you everything was going to be okay. There was nothing to worry about..."

Bailey pulls back and just gives Cody a look.

Cody smiles. "What?"

Bailey just shakes her head. "I do have one question for you, Codykins..."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Zack knew about the surprise birthday party we threw you?"

"Ummm...You know we knew?"

"Uh huh..."

Cody sighs. "We both knew how much effort everyone made in pulling it off. We didn't want to ruin all of that..."

Bailey leans in and kisses Cody. "Thank you. Now, I believe we are late for dinner."

Cody looks down and grins. "You think I'm dressed for it?"

Bailey smiles. "I think everyone will understand..."

_To be Continued..._


	57. Cleaning up the Loose Ends

_Chapter 57_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The next few days on the ship were a lot less action packed that the first day of the parents' visit. Dinner did go on that night albeit a couple of hours late. Mr. Moseby was appalled by what had happened and comped everyone's dinner and the Pickett's cabin for the entirety of their stay. And the restaurant was directed to overlook the appearance of Cody and Joe Pickett.

The dinner had a celebratory mood. Everyone was happy that everyone was okay. Joe Pickett announced at the table that he was officially giving his approval to Cody and Bailey's relationship. With that he raised his glass in a toast and winked at his daughter. Bailey couldn't help but blush at that. Joe continued that he now felt confident enough in Cody that as long as his wife had no problems with it, he had no problem with Bailey spending her summer in Boston. Maggie Pickett just smiled and said it was okay by her. Carey Martin agreed to keep an eye on Bailey and, turning to smile at her youngest son and his girlfriend, promised to keep them out of trouble. Even Mr. Moseby said he would make sure the Tipton staff would be there to help.

Kurt and Sarah were the next to share their news. They had picked a wedding date. It would be scheduled for two weeks before everyone was set to return to the ship for their senior years. And to Maggie's surprise, Sarah asked what she thought of having it in Kettlecorn. Maggie felt the tears returning to her eyes as she said she would do whatever she could to make that happen. Maggie and Carey both offered Cassie a place to stay while her aunt was on her honeymoon. Cassie merely smiled at Zack and said she would think about it.

Kurt and Zack had some news of their own. Zack wanted to split his time that summer. He would spend half the time on the road with his Dad and Sarah...and Cassie. The other half, he would spend in Boston at the Tipton with his Mom. Both Carey and Kurt were agreeable with that arrangement.

Cody even offered to take the couch so Carey could stay in the twins old bedroom that she had moved into. Carey smiled at her son's offer. Then she mumbled under her breath so that only Cody and Bailey could hear her... "For the one night a week you might actually stay in the suite..."

After dinner, everyone made their way to the sky deck to see what the big deal was about the place. Everyone had heard the students constantly talk about it and wanted to see it for themselves. Cody sat back in awe as he watched Bailey and her sisters play a game of darts. The were hitting everything they were aiming at. Since the sky deck was deserted, Zack took his usual place behind the counter of the smoothie bar and made everyone a complimentary smoothie. Eventually, it was late and it was decided it was time to call it a night. The Picketts returned to their cabin by themselves. Maddie and Carey did the same. Zack and Kurt walked Cassie and Sarah back to Cassie's cabin before they bid goodnight as well. And Cody escorted Bailey, Bernie and Bobbi back to Bailey's room. Bernie and Bobbi could do nothing but giggle when Bailey entered the cabin a good five minutes after they did with her lipstick smudged.

As well as things had ended on the ship, things weren't going so well for Barbara and Agnes. While it shouldn't have surprised them, they were now facing the consequences of their actions. Turns out what they did broke numerous laws. Agnes was going to be charged with aggravated assault and kidnapping. Barbara, while she hadn't actually committed the actual acts, was charged with conspiracy to kidnap and aggravated assault. Unfortunately for her, they carried the same potential punishment as if she had actually done them herself. Both were terrified to have to make their phone calls to their parents to explain what had happened.

The next morning, as soon as the both woke up, Cody and Bailey had phone calls to make. They both happily called to accept their summer internships and promised they would be ready to start a week after they got to Boston.

The first stop everyone on board had to make was the police station. Cody and Bailey both noted they were getting tired of having to go to police stations. The Miami police wanted Cody and Joe to fully press charges, but the two wanted to discuss their options before they did. After much discussion, Cody and Joe surprised everyone and made a deal with the police. They would agree not to press charges if there would be a permanent restraining order in place against Barbara and Agnes. Neither would be allowed within 500 yards of Cody, Bailey, Cassie, Zack or Mr. Pickett. Neither Agnes nor Barbara wanted to accept the deal, but their parents and attorney both strongly recommended they do so. Otherwise, both were looking at being tried as adults and receiving 10+ years in prison. Both Maggie and Bailey had to smile, their husband/boyfriend chose to take the higher ground and not ruin the girls lives even if they did deserve it.

However, Barbara and Agnes weren't out of the woods yet. It seems that they were going to be charged for any damage Cody and Joe had done in trying to escape the closet. Add that to their regular bill for their cabin, and the girls had quite a large bill. And Barbara received an even further consequence. It seems someone had contacted Harvard and let them know what she did. Harvard sets a high standard for their students and Barbara's actions were unacceptable. The only thing that prevented her from absolutely losing her acceptance was that she had acted against two future Yalees. Seems the grudges and rivalries in the Ivy League ran pretty deep. Harvard let her know she was going to be on probation the entire time she would be there, and any little slip up would lead to her permanent expulsion.

After they were done with the police station, everyone did their own thing. Carey wasn't going to pass up the chance just to lounge around the pool and relax. This was the kind of cruise she was looking for the first time she had boarded the S.S. Tipton. Sometimes Maddie would join her and other times Maddie would hang out with the teens. Kurt and Sarah couldn't help the music that was in their souls. The took every opportunity to enjoy the local music scene. Joe and Maggie split their time. They wanted to see Miami, but they also wanted time to lay around and relax. When they returned to Kettlecorn, it would be time to begin planting. They wanted to rest up as much as they could before that.

The kids usually ended up spending as much time with their parents as possible. However, they usually hung out in pairs. Cody was always with Bailey and Zack was always with Cassie. By the time Thursday morning came, all four were exhausted. But they had one last thing they had to do...get their families back to the airport. Maddie decided she had no where to get back to just yet, so she decided to stay. She merely traded in her ticket for one on Sunday morning. Kurt and Sarah's flight was the first to depart. They promised to see everyone again when the boat docked in Boston. Carey was the next to depart and hugged her boys goodbye. She also hugged her sons' girlfriends goodbye and made them promise to take care of her sons. Finally, it was time for the Picketts to head out. This time, when Cody and Joe shook each other's hands, it was as two men who had an understanding. While Bailey was hugging her mother and sisters goodbye, Cody quietly mentioned to Joe there was a surprise in his bag.

Cody, Bailey, Cassie, Zack and Maddie returned to the ship and retired to the sky deck to rest. As they sat there, they were surprised to find London coming on to the deck. Upon seeing Maddie, London ran over and hugged her. Looking to everyone else, she asked if she missed anything while she was gone. Cody, Bailey, Cassie and Zack just looked at each other and began to laugh.

_To be Continued..._


	58. One Last Surprise

_Chapter 58_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

The S.S. Tipton finally left Miami and began its voyage north to Boston. Life continued on board the S.S. Tipton as everyone was back from spring break. Woody and Addison had had a great time in Cleveland and their relationship seemed more solid than ever. Marcus had a successful meeting with his former record company. It was so successful that the company wanted Marcus to come back as soon as possible. It seemed his fans really missed him. But remembering how they had treated when they dropped him, he just told them he would think about it.

Everyone was in shock after Bailey, Cody, Cassie and Zack had told them about their spring break experience. The four merely shrugged it off. It was over and there was nothing they could do about it now.

Soon, all the students on board found themselves with only two weeks of classes left. And of course, that meant it was time for the prom. There was also another special occasion as well. Prom night was going to coincide with Bailey's birthday. Cody wanted to do something special to celebrate it. But Bailey declined, saying getting to dance the night away with the man she loved was enough for her.

That brings us to the Friday night before the prom. After a late movie, Cody and Bailey are just taking their time walking around the decks enjoying the beautiful night. As they are walking, both are startled to hear the alarm on Cody's cell phone go off. Cody pulls out his phone, looks at it and smiles.

"What was that all about, Cody?"

Cody smiles. "I set my phone to go off when it was midnight..."

"Why would you do that? You know we don't have a curfew..."

"No, but it is officially your birthday now..." Cody pulls Bailey into his arms and kisses her. "Happy Birthday, Bailey..."

Bailey giggles. "I think I can get used to that..."

Cody grins. "You better...That was one down, sixteen more to go..."

"Oh really...And just when do I get them?"

"Anytime you want..."

"Hmmm...Let's go to sky deck...I want one underneath the stars..."

"As you wish..."

With that, they head up to the sky deck. As the exit the elevator and walk out on the deck, Bailey is affronted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday to You". All of her friends are there including Mr. Moseby, Miss Tutweiler and Kirby. She turns to see a grinning Cody.

"You..."

"Guilty."

"How did you pull this off? And how come I didn't know anything about it?"

"Simple...I didn't tell Kirby until the last minute..."

"Thank you so much...(smiles)...I think I'm ready for number two now..." With that, Bailey takes the initiative and kisses Cody. This time, she makes it as passionate as possible and was being encouraged by the cat calls of all of her friends. Well, almost all. Mr. Moseby cleared his throat loud enough to cause Cody and Bailey to part.

"I have another surprise for you..." With that, Addison brings out a beautiful cake with seventeen candles lit.

Bailey's eyes light up. "Cody, it looks just like the cake we had in Tokyo..."

Cody smiles. "It should be, I got the recipe direct from Chef Paulo..."

Bailey is touched. "You made it yourself?"

"Of course, what do you think I was doing this afternoon while you were working?"

"I thought you were taping an episode of Yay Me!"

"We were...sort of...we taped it as a Cooking with Cody segment for the next show...(in a whisper)...with London along, I knew there was no way the chef wouldn't let me use the kitchen..."

Bailey can't help but laugh.

"Now, Miss Pickett, you have birthday candles to blow out and a wish to make..."

Bailey looks at the cake and then around at all of her friends and finally back to the man she loved. To her, all of her wishes had already come true. She decided it was time to spread that good fortune to everyone else. And with that, she leaned and blew out the candles.

As the cake was being sliced and distributed, Cody pulled Bailey over to the side. "I would wait to give you you're present, but its kind of time sensitive..."

This surprises Bailey. "Did you get me something that will spoil or melt?"

Cody smiles. "Not exactly...Here." With that Cody hands Bailey a small wrapped box.

Bailey slowly unwraps the gift and is surprised at what she finds. She looks up at Cody. "A web camera?"

"That's only part of it..." With that, he slips behind the smoothie bar and pulls out Bailey's laptop.

"Cody? What are you doing?"

"Trust me..." With that takes the web cam out of its box and proceeds to hook it up to Bailey's laptop. Bailey can only look on in confusion. Finally Cody gets everything set up and motions for Bailey to join him. She looks at the screen and sees her parents and several of her sisters on a live feed.

"Mom! Daddy! Oh my gosh!"

"Happy Birthday, Bailey!" Her entire family shouts back at her. Cody smiles as he stands back as Bailey has a short conversation with her family. Bailey finally has to say good night as she knows everyone there has to get up early the next morning. She turns off the web cam and her laptop, and turns back to Cody.

"I can't believe you did that...That may be the sweetest, most thoughtful thing I have ever seen..."

"I take it you it you liked your gift..."

Bailey wraps her arms around Cody's neck again. "Like it...I loved it.."

"So, you don't feel the need to sleep in the barn tonight and risk the cows eating your hair?"

Bailey laughs. "No, not at all..."

"I do have a confession to make...Before I knew you were going to be coming to Boston this summer, I bought one for each of us. I knew I couldn't go all summer without seeing your beautiful face every day..."

"Awww..."

"And then, after you Dad agreed to let you come to Boston, he mentioned he would miss seeing you every day. So, I slipped the camera I bought myself into his bag. This way, you can still see you family anytime you want."

Bailey just looks at Cody. Tears are forming in her eyes. "Remember what I said about how much I loved it?" Cody nods. "Well, it doesn't come anywhere near as how much I love you..." Bailey leans in and kisses Cody yet again.

Eventually, the party did have to die down. Mr. Moseby had to remind everyone that he only extended curfew by an hour and that it was only because this was a special occasion. So, one by one, everyone made their way back to their own rooms.

The next day brought prom day. Everyone had their dates. Of course, Cody was going with Bailey, Zack was going with Cassie and Woody was going with Addison. And surprise of surprises, Marcus had asked London to go with him. London had just shrugged her shoulders and said why not.

The night was a wonderful evening. The weather was perfect, so everyone finally got a chance to dance underneath the stars. Everyone enjoyed dancing the night away. And it wasn't lost on anyone that Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler shared more than one dance together. But as all evenings, it did come to an end. As Mr. Moseby announced at the end of the evening, these next two weeks were very important ones. They were entering into what was universally known as dead week and finals would begin the following week. After that, the semester would be over.

_To be Continued..._


	59. The Penultimate Days

_Chapter 59_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Dead week was crawling along. Technically, teachers weren't supposed to be teaching any new material that week, but that didn't stop them from having papers and projects due. All the students grumbled wondering how they were supposed to be studying for finals if they didn't have the time to do so. There were many late nights spent in the libraries. On one such night, Zack thought he was going to go cross-eyed if he stared at the monitor of his laptop any longer. Thinking, he decided he would just check to see if Cody had written any thing on the topic before. He went to Cody's folder on the network and entered in BAILEY as the password but found he was being denied access. Zack looked across the table at his brother.

"Dude!"

Cody looked up confused. "What?"

"You changed your password..."

Cody just shakes his head. "Of course I did. I did that immediately after the last time..."

"What was so wrong about the last time? I got an A didn't I?"

Cody smirks. "Yeah, for a paper I wrote in fifth grade...And I ended up dressed like a banana as part of one of Mr. Blanket's twisted ideas..."

At that, both Bailey and Cassie look at the twins with questioning looks. Zack and Cody look at each other and then both respond at the same time. "Long story..."

Unfortunately for the students, nights like these were the norm that week. In order to appease the increasingly discontent students, classes were canceled that Friday as long as everything that was due was turned by 3 PM on that Friday. Come noon that day, Bailey, Cody, Cassie and Zack found themselves finally fished with everything as all all papers and projects had been turned in. None of them had the energy to return back to the library to immediately start studying for finals. So, instead they decided to do something that required absolutely no thought. Cody and Bailey immediately looked to Zack for ideas. But even he was too tired to think of anything that didn't require thought. The four just sat and looked at each other until Cassie finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess there is one thing we can do that we actually need to do anyways..."

Bailey looked over to her. "What's that?"

Cassie sighs. "Pack..."

The other three just nodded. They only had one week left, and importantly, one week left as a foursome for a while. The more they got done now, the less they would have to do the next Friday.

Zack finally spoke up. "I can't believe we only have a week of our junior year left..."

Cody nods. "Just think, this time next year we will be getting fitted for our caps and gowns...and preparing to leave this ship forever..."

Forever, that was a somber thought to all of them. Even Cassie who only joined them earlier that semester had already found herself considering the S.S. Tipton home.

"I can't believe how attached I've already come to this place..."

Bailey nods. "I know..."

Cody finds himself chuckling. "Does anyone realize just how different our lives are due to just being here?"

Zack looks at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, Bailey's and my first date was at a Hannah Montana concert...in Hawaii. How many other people our age can say something like that?"

Zack nods. "You're right..." He looks over at Cassie. "We had been only going out a few weeks and we were chilling in Rio..."

Bailey laughs. "Or having an anniversary in Tokyo..."

Cassie joins in. "Or planning a birthday party in Chile..."

Zack pauses. "And all of this without our parents around..."

Cody nods. "I know. In over a year of dating Bailey, I've never once had to drive over to her house, ring the doorbell, meet the parents and then drive somewhere else. I've just had to take an elevator or walk the gangplank..."

Bailey rubs Cody's shoulder. "Think we'll be able to adapt to 'normal' dates?"

Cody smiles. "I think so..."

Bailey smiles. "So do I..."

Cody laughs though. "Though, since I haven't driven a car in almost nine months, it may take me a second to remember how..."

Zack laughs. "You can always get Mr. Moseby to give you a refresher course..."

"No thanks. I heard all about the horror stories of him trying to teach London..."

Bailey laughs. "London told me the same thing...Though, I still have no idea what she meant by the 'prendle"..."

Cody turns to her. "Did she really call it the prendle?"

"Yeah, do you know what she is talking about?"

"I think she was referring to the P for Park, R for Reverse, N for Neutral D for Drive and L for Low Gear..."

Bailey nods. "Okay, that makes a whole lot more sense now..."

Cassis just shakes her head. "What was it like growing up with London?"

Zack and Cody look at each other. "Never boring..."

Cody then adds. "But, the one thing about London is that no matter how much of a facade she puts on, she's still there for all of her friends when they need her."

Bailey nods. "Tell me about it...Thanks to her, I have a place to stay in Boston..."

Zack pipes in. "Yeah, about that...Don't go into her closet without taking bread crumbs..."

"You can't be serious...There is no way it is really that big."

Cody and Zack can only nod. "And don't forget to take a flashlight with you if you go in after dark..."

Bailey just sits back to think.

Cody turns to Zack. "So, where are you guys flying off to first?"

Zack turns to Cassie. "Was it Minneapolis?"

"I think so...either that or Indianapolis..."

Cody smiles. "I'm going to miss this over the summer. Just hanging out like this..."

The other three could just smile and agree.

The weekend moved on and so did the studying. By the time Monday morning arrived, everyone was tired of looking at their books and their notes. For better or worse, finals were here and it was time to take them. Every class had a designated time for it final, either falling at 8:30 in the morning or 1:30 in the afternoon. As the week progressed, finals came and went.

At 11:30 AM on Friday morning, the last finals were turned in. As all the students slumped into their seats, all to worn out to celebrate the end of finals, their attention was diverted by Mr. Moseby coming over the intercom.

"We are currently scheduled to dock in Boston tomorrow at noon. I want to thank all of you students and teachers for another successful year at Seven Seas High. For those of you graduating this year, we will see you all tomorrow afternoon for graduation. We sincerely hope you have enjoyed your time here and hope you will visit and remember us often. For those of you not graduating, I sincerely hope to see all of you again next year. (pauses) Even you, Zack. I sincerely hope you have all have had as much fun this year as I have. And with, all I have left to say is...School is officially dismissed. Have a great summer."

_To be Concluded..._


	60. Going Home

_Chapter 60_

Again, I don't own any of these characters...well, except the ones I created

Everyone walked out of the classroom, knowing they only had 24 hours left on the ship for three months. As they had kept putting it off, it was time to finally pack. Everyone went in their separate directions and agreed to meet back on the sky deck one last time in a couple of hours. Cody and Bailey decided it might make things go quicker if they helped each other. They decided to start with Cody's room first. And in a matter of thirty minutes, everything Cody owned on the ship aside from a change of clothes and some toiletries was packed. Cody just looked at how empty his side of the room was now and just shook his head. Bailey sensing what he was feeling, just slowly rubbed his back.

They eventually moved on to Bailey's room and discovered it was already half empty. They looked around in surprise till they found a note on Bailey's pillow.

_Bailey,_

_Already left to coordinate transferring all my clothes from the submarine, barge and blimp back to my closet. See you at the hotel tomorrow._

_London._

Bailey looked at Cody and he just shrugged. They proceeded to pack up all of Bailey's things as well. Bailey turned to Cody.

"Well, I guess we can spend our last night on the ship together..."

Cody smiled. "I'd like that...(pauses)...You know, I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"When we stay together in London's suite, the bed will be a king size. Think we'll know what do to with that much room?"

Bailey smiles. "Probably not. I kind of like that these singles make us have to cuddle so close to each other..."

Cody smiles. "Add that to the list of things I will never complain about..."

Soon, everyone met on the sky deck and everyone wondered what they should do. Woody suggested that since they were now ordinary passengers for a day, why not try out everything the lido deck had to offer. Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea.

And that is exactly what they did. They spent the entire afternoon checking out the rock climbing wall and particularly the wave pool. At one point, there was a large chicken fight with Bailey on Cody's shoulders, Cassie on Zack's shoulders and Addison on Woody's shoulders. Bailey and Cassie gave it their best, but the team of Woody and Addison was just too much to overcome. After all, Addison was eighty-three pounds of pure power. But all too quickly, the afternoon was quickly turning to evening and everyone returned to their rooms for dry clothes. It was agreed that they would all have dinner one last time together as well.

So, one last time as juniors, they sat around the sky deck together. As they ate, they couldn't help but talk about their adventures they had the past year. A lot of the stories Cassie had missed so she sat back and just laughed at what happened. Fortunately for Zack, everyone has mostly gotten over his compelte power trip when he was appointed hall monitor. Zack tried to deflect that mention by bringing up the time that he and Cody were spies...all over a no calorie mayonnaise. Cody had to tease Bailey that she hadn't believed him till she saw the rope burns on his arm. They continued to talk about their adventures in London, Morocco, and Sweden.

Then Bailey brought up going to visit London's grandmother in Thailand. Then she had to laugh at getting back to the ship and Cody accidentally showing her the video of him being potty trained. Cody looked over at his brother and glared at him.

"Yes, Zack...Thank you ever so much for those few days..."

"Dude, I said I was sorry..."

Bailey turns to Cody. "It wasn't that bad...It was actually rather cute..."

Cody sighs. "Yeah, that part wasn't that bad..."

Bailey frowns. "What else happened while I was away..."

"Remember, that was when Zack laid his entire Guyble guilt trip on me..."

"Oh yeah..." Bailey turns to Zack and smiles. "Zack, you ever try anything like that again, and I'll make you a gelding..."

Zack squirms in his seat. "Gotcha...As long as you promise never to bury me in a pit of fire ants ever again..."

Cody rolls his eyes. "That wasn't Bailey who did that...That was Princess Zaria."

Cassie jumps into the conversation now. "Wait a minute, what?"

Bailey sighs. "I was briefly possessed by the spirit of a dead South American queen..."

Cassie just stares. "You're serious?"

"Yeah...Cody had to rescue me..."

"Okay, you were possessed by a dead queen and Cody had to live the same day 87 times...Anything else freaky I should know about?"

Woody pops in. "Well, there was the Bermuda Triangle and the aliens..."

Bailey rolls her eyes. "I know they both sound crazy, but both actually happened..."

Cassie shakes her head in shock. "So, should I be worried about something happening to me next year..."

Everyone else looks at each other. "Probably..."

The night carried on in much that same way until it was time for everyone to finally get some sleep. Everyone returned to their cabin except for Cody who accompanied Bailey to hers and everyone slept their final night on the boat.

The next morning was very chaotic. Everyone was making sure their rooms were spotless and that they hadn't forgot anything by accident. After that, everyone lugged all of their belongings to the storage room close to the gang plank. After that was done, all everyone could do was wait. They all watched along the rails as the S.S. Tipton finally sailed into Boston Harbor and docked.

The first to leave was Addison. She hugged everyone goodbye before spending several moments in a private conversation with Woody. They held each other in a tight embrace before Addison finally had to leave. Cody and Bailey went over to comfort their friend. They explained they went through the same thing last summer and look at them now. Woody smiled and thanked them.

The next to leave was Marcus. His former record label was still trying to woo him back, so they had sent a limo for him. As he left, he hugged and fist pumped his friends. He told them all to behave themselves and with that he was off.

Woody was the next to leave. He too hugged all of his friends and told them to keep in touch. As he left, he turned back to Cody. "You think you can handle one more year?" Cody smiled and nodded. And with that, Woody was off.

The next to leave was Zack and Cassie. Before they left, Cassie hugged her cousin and told her she would see her real soon. And until then, she was going to really miss her. Bailey's emotions would only let her nod that she would miss her as well. Before they broke their embrace, each told the other to take care of their boyfriends.

Next was Cody hugging Cassie goodbye. She told him that he better take very good care of her cousin or he would answer to her. Cody promised he would. He then smiled and said he holding her to the same level of care for his brother. Cassie smiled and said consider it done.

At the same time, Zack was hugging Bailey goodbye. He told her that this was the first time that he and Cody would be apart for an extended period of time and that he knew she would take good care of him. Bailey smiled and vowed she would. She made Zack promise he would take care of her cousin as well.

Finally, Zack hugged his brother goodbye. For the longest time, they just looked each other without a word being spoken. But, they weren't needed. Each knew that the other was going to miss him but that both were being left in good hands. Before heading out, Zack did make Cody promise to keep Moseby on his toes while he was gone. And with that, Zack and Cassie were off.

It was now time for Cody and Bailey to leave. There belongings were piled onto a luggage cart and they followed it down to the dock parking lot. There waiting on them was a limo with Carey leaning against it. After hugging them both, Carey just said that London insisted she take the limo. After loading all of their bags in the car, the three sat back and enjoyed the ride as the limo made its way through the streets of Boston.

The Boston Tipton finally came into view, and the limo came to a stop outside the front door. A bellboy immediately came out with another luggage cart and began to unload their bags. Cody and Bailey walked through the front doors of the Tipton and stood there. Bailey could only take in the majesty of it all and wondered what it would have been like to have grown up there. This was the place where all those stories Cody and Zack had talked about happened. She smiled as she could almost picture Mr. Moseby chasing a young Cody and Zack through the lobby. As her mind wandered, Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist and turned to her.

"Welcome to the Boston Tipton...Welcome home."

THE END


End file.
